Issei Hyodo
by ShadowTails98
Summary: Issei, portador del Ave Fénix y miembro del grupo mercenario "Jagers", acepta la oferta de Rias Gremory para romper su compromiso. Sin saberlo, se adentrará a un mundo nuevo donde descubrirá cosas de si mismo que creía desconocer. Y también deberá buscar algo que le robaron antes de que todo comenzara, incluso si eso lo hace encontrarse con nuevos y viejos enemigos. Nuevo summary.
1. Comienzo

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo**

No podía saber exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó encerrado en ese lugar, y menos cuanto tiempo fue torturado por esos seres alados. Había perdido la conciencia al ver sus propios dedos en las manos de esa mujer.

"Ella…".

No podía pensar claramente, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, o que lo mataran de una vez, no quería seguir sintiendo dolor. Y menos a manos de ella.

—Veo que despertaste—una joven mujer entró por la única puerta de esa oscura habitación. Issei no podía distinguirla bien, en parte por el dolor y en parte porque se le dificultaba ver con su único ojo —, parece que podemos seguir divirtiéndonos.

La mujer se acercó hacia él. Sonreía diabólicamente a la vez que lo tomaba del rostro, obligándolo a mirarla. Esa chica, esa que antes había sido su amiga, ahora lo miraba con aburrimiento, como si torturarlo ya no le fuera divertido.

— ¿Por qué…?—un leve susurro fue lo que escapó de los labios del chico, su estado actual no le permitía hablar con normalidad.

— ¿No dejaras de preguntar eso?

La mujer, aburrida del chico, levantó la daga que poseía en su mano derecha y la levantó, dispuesta a acabar con su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

{Debes despertar, Issei}

Y despertó.

Respiraba agitadamente. Se tocó la frente, notando que se encontraba perlada de sudor. "Ha sido un sueño", se dijo. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos; siempre eran iguales. Despertaba justo en ese momento, intentaba olvidar esos hechos y su cabeza parecía querer hacer caso omiso a su deseo.

— ¡Ise, ya se te hace tarde!

Por la puerta de su habitación entro una adolescente de cabellera castaña que llevaba su pelo atado en una coleta muy infantil para sus 16 años. Issei se permitió sonreír. "Solo fue un sueño" dejó escapar en un suspiro aliviado.

— ¿Qué hora es, Nene?—se levantó de su cama. Lo mejor era despejarse y olvidar lo ocurrido, como hacia siempre.

Su habitación no era muy amplia pero era justa para él. Poseía una cama, una mesita de luz, un pequeño armario y una mini biblioteca donde guardaba información importante. Había una puerta a un lado que daba al baño personal.

—Tarde—la castaña lo miró falsamente enojada. Con ese apretado delantal de cocina a Issei se le hacía imposible no observar detenidamente como aprisionaba los senos de la chica—, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Issei le sonrió cansinamente. Esa era Nene, tan desvergonzada y abierta que él agradecía tenerla como amiga. Negó divertido mientras tomaba unas ropas suyas y se dirigía hacia el baño.

—Voy a darme una ducha, espérenme abajo—masculló mientras se liberaba de las sabanas.

Nene arrugó la nariz, un gesto característico en ella.

—Mal sueño, ¿No?—oyó.

Issei no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros para luego entrar al baño. Mientras se desvestía pudo escuchar como Nene resoplaba y se marchaba de su habitación. "Aun no, Nene".

Luego de ducharse y vestirse, bajó a la cocina para encontrarse con el lugar vacío y una nota pegada al refrigerador. Decía: "Ise, te tardas mucho, nos vemos en la escuela, Nene. PD: Come algo antes"

Y vio otra pegada debajo: "Ise, no hagas preocupar a Nene. Iré a ver un asunto con los chicos, Vali"

Sonrió. No era alguien que lo hiciera a menudo pero esos dos eran sus mejores amigos y los únicos que lograban alegrarlo. Buscó algo para comer y partió rápidamente hacia su escuela. La Academia Kuoh era un instituto solo para chicas pero recientemente se había convertido en mixto y Nene le había insistido en que entrara con ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? no podía negarse a esa castaña.

En el camino recordó su sueño. No era un sueño, más bien era un tormentoso recuerdo. Había sido capturado por ángeles caídos (Aunque en ese entonces, no sabía que eran) y lo habían torturado hasta casi matarlo, buscando algo que él no recordaba saber. Tuvo suerte de que Vali apareciera y lo salvara. No recordaba cómo habían sanado sus heridas, pero desde ese día dejó de ser humano, o al menos eso creía.

"En ese momento fue que decidí ser un Jager".

Se había convertido en un Jager, miembro del grupo de mercenarios. Él junto con Vali, Nene y el resto. Ellos eran un grupo inseparable, hacían cualquier tipo de trabajo que se les solicitara. Al comienzo tuvo sus dudas, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en algo normal, no preguntaba, solo lo hacía. Tiempo después mejoró sus habilidades de combate y pudo hacer trabajos en solitario.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad y ya podía ver la edificación donde estudiaría. No estaba lo que se decía emocionado por llegar, pero al menos estaría con Nene.

"Aunque…estaremos en cursos diferentes".

Recordó ese importante detalle, él tenía 17, un año más que ella, y ambos habían perdido un año de estudios por ciertos problemas. Suspiró al ver todo el barullo de estudiantes que se preparaban para el comienzo de año.

Pensó que sería bastante malo, pero debió admitir que fue muy interesante su tiempo en la Academia Kuoh ya que descubrió que en ella se encontraban las mismísimas hermanas de dos Reyes Demonios, Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory; hermanas menor de Serafall Leviatán y Sirzechs Lucifer respectivamente.

* * *

_Meses después…_

Como creyó, no había coincidido con Nene los primeros meses pero con el tiempo pudieron ir arreglando la forma de poder coincidir e incluso ella fue adelantada un año debido a su alto desempeño academico. Los días pasaron a ser monótonos y aburridos debido a que casi ya no hacia misiones por intentar centrarse en los estudios. Hasta que un día en los que no tenía nada que hacer algo cambió.

— ¿Qué haré ahora? —luego de sus clases había buscado a su castaña, encontrándola con sus amigas y, no queriendo molestarla, se fue sin que ella lo notara.

Observaba como las chicas hacían gimnasia en el campo de atletismo y no pudo evitar observarlas. Se encontraba acostado en el césped usando su mochila de almohada, esos eran momentos de soledad que agradecía tener de vez en cuando.

Sin darse cuenta, una dotada chica se le había acercado, pudo percatarse de su presencia al escucharla hablar a un lado. Giró la vista para encontrarse unas torneadas piernas que subían hasta una falda. Desde su posición distinguió las bragas de la joven pero no se inmutó.

—Arara, ¿Eres el nuevo, verdad?—asintió, confundido —, soy Akeno Himejima.

—Lo sé. Issei Hyodo, ¿Ocurre algo?—al oírlo presentarse, la vio fruncir el ceño. Sinceramente le extrañaba que esa mujer le hablara. Era nuevo, no sabía que podía querer con él.

—Raizer-sama quiere hablar contigo—Issei se extrañó, no tenía idea de quien era ese tipo. O eso creía.

{Deberías de ir, chico}

Escuchando las palabras de su compañero dragón se levantó y la siguió, llegando al club de Ocultismo. En ese lugar se encontró con una pelirroja a la cual reconoció y un rubio (que supuso era Raizer). El hombre miraba divertido en su dirección, mientras que la pelirroja se mantenía seria y de brazos cruzados, Issei podía notar la incomodidad que le causaba ese sujeto a la Gremory.

—Soy-

—Raizer, lo sé—su mirada fría apareció. No confiaba en ninguno de ellos y se los iba a dejar en claro—, ¿Qué quieres?

Raizer Phenex sonrío.

—Directo al punto ¿Eh?—los ojos inexpresivos de Issei mantuvieron la mirada sobre el rubio—, bien, quiero que te unas a mi clan.

Issei alzó una ceja.

—Sé que eres y que haces, recientemente he perdido a un peón y quiero uno nuevo. Eres muy famoso por estos lugares. Demonios, ángeles caídos, todos respetan tu nombre Ryu, por eso quiero qu-

—No lo haré. Y no soy Ryu, me llamo Issei—su voz no sonó enojada, más bien fue vacía. Antes de que Raizer hablara, él dijo: —, no sé quién eres, Phenex, pero escucha esto: nunca seré de ninguna facción.

Se volteó, dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz de Raizer cargada de sarcasmo lo detuvo.

—Bravo, el pequeño perro muestra los dientes, ¿te crees tan importante?, puedo conseguir un peón mejor si tú no quieres.

Rias, Raizer y Akeno pudieron sentir una aura maligna rodear al castaño, no parecía haber emoción alguna en su rostro, simplemente miró al trio y les puso los pelos de punta. El rubio de repente sintió que había hablado de más.

—Detente, Issei.

Una voz desconocida alarmó a todos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Vali?

Vali Lucifer se había aparecido entre las cortinas como si nada. Se acercó al castaño ignorando al trío de demonios que lo veían sorprendidos, ni siquiera lo habían sentido.

—Nene me dijo que te vio venir hacia aquí y conociéndote, sabía que podía ocurrir—lo tomó de los hombros y le obligó a girarse en dirección a la puerta pero antes de irse,se giró hacia Raizer—. Ten cuidado con lo que le dices a mis amigos, no creas que por ser un heredero tendré piedad contigo.

Y ambos usuarios de Sacred Gear se fueron.

Raizer apretaba los puños, furioso por lo que había ocurrido. Rias se permitió sonreír interiormente. Nadie le dio importancia al asunto de que lo habían confundido con otro sujeto.

"¿Así que…Issei?".

* * *

_Afuera…_

Issei y Vali caminaban por las instalaciones de la Academia. El albino llamaba la atención de todos debido a su vestimenta aunque parecía ignorar ese hecho. Una vez afuera pudieron ver a Nene, esperándolos. Su mirada de preocupación se borró al ver a sus dos amigos llegar juntos. No necesitaron explicaciones, simplemente se marcharon hacia su hogar.

Cuando llegaron, Issei observó que se encontraba vacía. Queriendo saber sobre el paradero de los dos miembros restantes de los Jager, preguntó por ellos a Vali, que solo respondió:

—No tengo ni puta idea.

Comieron un platillo hecho por Nene de manera silenciosa. Luego de terminar, la castaña juntó los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos pero Issei la detuvo.

—Deja, yo me ocupo—al ver que le iba a decir algo, siguió—. Ya hiciste mucho y recuerda que tienes una misión con Vali hoy; debes guardar energías.

Nene sonrió, primero amablemente y luego de manera lasciva.

—Está bien, pero tendré que agradecerte cuando vuelva.

La mirada de la chica lo hizo ruborizarse. Nadie podría creer que esa dulce chica tenía pensamientos tan obscenos. Luego de lavar los platos, y despedirse de Vali y Nene, se dispuso a mirar televisión. Estuvo un rato cambiando una y otra vez de canales hasta que se aburrió y decidió consultar a su amigo dragón sobre algo.

—Ddraig, ¿Por qué me dijiste que vaya a ver a ese idiota?

{No lo sé, me pareció divertido}

—Esa no es una respuesta.

{Está bien, me imaginaba que te diría y quería ver que era lo que hacías. ¿No te pareció raro que te llamen Ryu?}

—No me interesa eso. Ahora solo quiero romperle la cara.

{Me temó que aún no podrías derrotarlo, eres fuerte, pero aun te falta}

Issei, miró la gema que resplandecía en su mano izquierda. Aun no entendía la razón por la cual hablaba libremente con Ddraig pero no podía usar sus poderes, era algo que lo tenía extrañado desde siempre.

—Está bien, entrenaré más y le partiré la cara.

Escuchó como el dragón soltó una carcajada.

{Realmente eres raro, chico. Lo dices como si pudieras hacerte fuerte de un día para otro con facilidad}

Issei se encogió de hombros, ese dragón era un hablador.

{Bien, en ese caso, te enseñare algo nuevo}

El castaño sonrió, Ddraig era fácil de persuadir cuando quería hacerse más fuerte.

* * *

_En el Club de Ocultismo…_

Rias Gremory por fin podía respirar en paz. El idiota de su prometido cada vez era más insoportable, no podía creer que tenía que casarse con un demonio así. Por eso le alegró ver como ese par de cazadores lo enfrentaban sin miedo a su fuerza e incluso lo acongojaban un poco. No podía evitar pensar en ese castaño, sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos y la mirada tierna y amistosa que vio dibujarse en su rostro cuando lo vio encontrarse con esa castaña. Parecían dos personas diferentes.

— ¿Me llamó, Buchou?—Kiba apareció.

Rias le sonrió, tenía una orden que esperaba que cumpliera.

—Sí, Yuuto, quiero que mañana a primera hora me traigas a Issei aquí, tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

"Tú eres el indicado, Issei"

* * *

**Capítulo editado y corregido el 24 de septiembre de 2015 **


	2. Nueva Mision

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

**{Draig, Albion, etc}**

**—Diálogos—**

**"Pensamientos"**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Nueva Misión**

No podía saber exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó encerrado en ese lugar, y menos cuanto tiempo fue torturado por esos seres alados. Había perdido la conciencia al ver sus propios dedos en las manos de esa mujer.

"Ella…".

No podía pensar claramente, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, o que lo mataran de una vez, no quería seguir sintiendo dolor. Y menos a manos de ella.

—Veo que despertaste—una mujer entró por la única puerta de esa oscura habitación. Issei no podía distinguirla bien, en parte por el dolor y en parte porque se le dificultaba ver con su único ojo útil—, parece que podemos seguir divirtiéndonos.

La mujer se acercó hacia él. Sonreía diabólicamente a la vez que lo tomaba del rostro, obligándolo a mirarla. Esa mujer, esa que antes había sido su amiga, ahora lo miraba con aburrimiento, como si torturarlo ya no le fuera divertido.

— ¿Por qué…?—un leve susurro fue lo que escapó de los labios del chico; su estado actual no le permitía hablar con normalidad.

— ¿No dejaras de preguntar eso?

La mujer, aburrida del chico, levantó la daga que poseía en su mano derecha y la levantó dispuesta a acabar con su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

{Debes despertar, Issei}

Y despertó.

Como de costumbre volvía a soñar lo mismo. No recordaba con exactitud en qué momento dejó de asustarse al soñar eso pero ahora solo se despertaba exaltado para luego olvidarlo. No era algo que pudiera controlar de todas formas.

—Issei, levanta—una voz lo hizo girar su vista hacia la puerta.

Notó Vali lo observaba recostado en el marco de esta. Él albino tenía una postura indiferente, acostumbrado a los gritos del castaño al despertar (aunque Issei no los notara).

— ¿Fue real?—escapó de los labios del Hyodo luego de un momento de silencio entre ambos.

Vali lo meditó un momento.

—Si, en su momento, fue real.

El resto de la mañana trascurrió normalmente. David y Yoko regresaron de donde sea que habían estado y se presentaron de manera normal. A esos dos también los quería como sus amigos, pero el cariño que tenía con Vali y Nene era incomparable. Luego de desayunar Issei y Nene partieron rumbo a la Academia. El camino hasta allí era silencioso, cosa que Issei agradecía; era como si la castaña supiera cuando bromear, cuando ponerse seria o callarse si se trataba de él.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada, se toparon con un sonriente Kiba Yuuto, si mal no recordaban su nombre.

—Hola, Nene-chan, Issei-kun—amablemente ambos respondieron su saludo, Kiba dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño—, me gustaría hablar con Issei un momento. En privado, por favor.

Nene hiso una reverencia, prometiendo verse luego con Issei, quien se encontraba molesto.

—Le dije a Raizer que no me uniría a ninguna facción. Y menos a él.

Kiba le sonrió.

—Raizer-sama no lo solicita, es la señorita Rias quien quiere verlo.

Issei resopló, no le veía la diferencia de hablar con uno o con otro.

Siguió al rubio lentamente por el instituto mientras veía como este era halagado por las estudiantes femeninas. Diferente era el trato con respecto a él; simplemente lo ignoraban como si el hacerlo le doliera o molestara cuando, por el contrario, le alegraba que no se fijen en él como lo hacían a principio de año. Al ver como un grupo de chicas lo miraba fijamente, susurrándose cosas probablemente negativas sobre su persona, les lanzó una mirada helada haciéndolas sudar del terror.

En la puerta del Club de Ocultismo, Kiba se detuvo.

—Lo siento por eso de recién, solo ignóralas—se disculpó el Yuuto, la verdad que no le parecía correcto lo que hacían las estudiantes con el castaño.

La mirada de Issei le dio a entender que le importaba una mierda tanto sus disculpas como los comentarios sobre su comportamiento. Issei entró sin responder, encontrándose esta vez solamente con la princesa Gremory quien lo miraba sonriente.

El castaño bufó, ya veía venir lo que le diría. "¿podrías aceptar ser mi peón?". Seguramente era eso lo que pensaba, que por ser hermana de Lucifer y tener un cuerpo generoso, caería rendido a sus pies.

— ¿Qué ocurre, princesa Gremory?—su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

Rias sonrió detrás de su mesa.

— Issei… ¿Puedo decirte Ise, verdad?—él se encogió de hombros —, toma asiento, necesito pedirte algo.

Issei se sentó de mala gana.

—Vayamos directo al punto, ¿Qué quiere?

Rias junto ambas manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

—Issei-kun, me gustaría hacerte una propuesta, ¿La escucharas?—le sonrío. Issei asintió para que siguiera—, bien, quiero que seas mi-

—Dije que no sería Peón de nadie.

—No, tonto, déjame terminar.

Issei se confundió. Rias mantuvo su sonrisa en la cara, aunque no notando la curiosidad en el joven. Él estaba seguro de que esa sería su propuesta.

—Está bien, ¿Qué quiere realmente?—disimulando su inquietud, preguntó.

Rias lo miró y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Como sabrás, mi boda con el heredero del clan Phenex esta próxima—una mueca en su rostro se formó al recordar al rubio—, y sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que eso ocurra.

—Sí, incluso ese tipo de noticias llegan a los Jagers—si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba más. No podía entender que pretendía de él, ¿Ser su padrino?

—Perfecto, entonces sabrás la única forma de romper ese compromiso.

Issei asintió.

—Un Rating Game, pero no entiendo qué tengo que ver en eso.

Ahora la sonrisa de Rias se hizo más amplia.

—Eso era hasta antes de que decidieran que mi clan no tenía las suficientes piezas como para participar.

Rias recordó las palabras de su hermano, incluso con la inclusión de los dos nuevos demonios; Asia Argento y Neo Hyuga, les faltaba uno más ya que les daba la impresión de que sería demasiada diferencia.

— ¿Y entonces?—un ligero interés nació del Hyodo.

—Se le dio a Raizer una orden de que eligiera algo con lo que aceptaría romper el compromiso.

Issei sonrío, ya creía saber a qué iba todo.

— ¿Y cuál era?—a pesar de que algo se imaginaba, quería confirmarlo.

—La única forma de que se anule esta idiotez, es que encuentre a alguien que quiera y sea capaz de derrotarlo en una batalla uno contra uno.

— ¿Dónde firmo?

Rias se alegró al ver como aceptaba de manera rápida pero sintió un poco de preocupación al ver la sonrisa fría que se pintaba en el rostro del Jager.

"Quizá no fue del todo una buena idea…"

* * *

_Unas horas después…_

Issei ingresó al lugar que llamaba su hogar. Este se encontraba vacío y silencioso. La mansión de los Jager era bastante amplia y espaciosa; cada Jager poseía su propia habitación con baño personal, además de cocina, sala-comedor y salón de juegos tenían debajo aguas termales y un campo de entrenamiento a los que llegaban con un ascensor.

Suspiró al mismo momento que dejaba su mochila en el sofá y se recostaba en él, colocando ambos brazos sobre el respaldo. Recordó lo ocurrido en la Academia; la propuesta de Rias, la conversación que tuvo luego con Ddraig (quien aceptó ayudarle en lo que podía) y finalmente la discusión con Nene y Vali.

—Estás loco—fue lo que le había dicho Vali al escucharlo, al igual que la castaña, no estaba de acuerdo con esa pelea.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡¿Eres idiota?!—fue una de las pocas veces que vio a Nene realmente enojada—, puede que te hayas vuelto fuerte y que Ddraig te ayude pero aun así no estás en condiciones de pelear contra Raizer, no eres capaz de usar su poder desde que ella…

Los ojos fríos de Issei se dirigieron hacia la chica.

—Eso no te incumbe—no quería que nadie hablara sobre eso, incluso Nene—, es cosa del pasado, puedo ganarle sin ayuda de nadie.

Luego de eso Nene se alejó furiosa mientras que Vali simplemente le dirigió una mirada seria antes de voltearse en dirección contraria por donde se había ido ella, pero no sin antes murmurarle un seco: —No mueras.

Issei se tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos y recordó lo ocurrido hace ya muchos años: Tenía seis años cuando conoció a dos niños que se convertirían en sus dos preciados compañeros por un tiempo, luego uno de ellos tuvo que marcharse lejos y solo quedó junto con la niña (la cual el nombre se le hacía difícil mencionar). Los años avanzaron y su relación se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecha hasta el fatídico día. Tenía catorce años cuando descubrió los años de mentira en los que vivió y que su querida amiga no era lo que aparentaba. Resultó ser un ángel caído que solo deseaba robar su poder y había estado estudiándolo durante toda su niñez. Sus padres fueron asesinados por ella y él pronto se convirtió en su juguete.

Las imágenes aun no eran muy nítidas a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido. Issei fue salvado por Vali Lucifer tiempo después de ser aprisionado por los caídos, y antes de que consiguieran extraerle a Ddraig. O eso creía recordar. Luego de eso no pudo usar el poder de Ddraig a pesar de poder hablar con él sin problemas, su única habilidad consistía en la energía mágica que poseía en su interior.

Issei suspiró, sabiendo que no sería tarea fácil derrotar al heredero de las llamas del Fénix. El dragón rojo lo ayudaría, no como el castaño pretendía, pero al menos podía aprender algunas técnicas que conocía Ddraig. No era mucho, pero algo era algo.

— ¡Hey, Issei! —observó con aburrimiento a David, quien acababa de entrar.

—David…

David notó la cansina voz de su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

—Issei, ¿En cuántos líos planeas meterte?—David suspiró, Vali lo había obligado a ir a hablar con el castaño sobre su decisión. No era tampoco como si él se negara, solo que a veces le resultaba tedioso hablar con Issei.

—Ya te lo contaron…no entiendo que les enoja, es mi vida, después de todo—dijo de manera cansina—, yo decido que hacer o no.

Si bien Issei los quería, odiaba cuando querían tomar decisiones por él. David le sonrío.

—Bien. Si quieres pelear, en ese caso te ayudaré a liberar tu Sacred Gear ya que dudo que solo puedas ganarle en tu actual estado, no creo que sea tan difícil—se levantó y lanzó una mirada perezosa hacia su compañero—, ¿Cuándo dijiste que era esa pelea?

—No lo dije. Primero Rias deberá comunicarle a los altos cargos sobre todo, luego se decidirán la fecha, aunque ya se sabe dónde se llevará a cabo.

—Déjame adivinar; el Coliseo Malphas en el Inframundo.

Issei asintió.

—En ese caso, debes hablar con Yoko, ella te ayudará a que te adaptes al Inframundo. Un humano normal no podría resistir allí mucho tiempo.

Yoko Uzumaki era un demonio mestizo que pertenecía a los Jagers. Se llamaba a sí misma como la demonio más fuerte de la Tierra y su dominio sobre el agua era casi perfecto.

* * *

_A las afueras de la ciudad…_

Vali caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Estaba frustrado. Más que frustrado, estaba enojado con Issei porque no entendía esa afición que tenía a parecer suicida por momentos; no es que Raizer fuera la gran cosa pero Issei tenía sus poderes sellados o bloqueados y dudaba que pudiera ganarle solo con magia e incluso en ese campo no era muy fuerte.

El albino recordó por qué aceptó al chico en su equipo. Para empezar no fue decisión suya, fue de Nene y de David. Ambos se apiadaron del chico y lo convencieron de aceptarlo. Su rechazo no era nada personal, pero sabía que Albion y Ddraig no podían trabajar juntos, aunque por el momento no habría inconveniente mientras que el dragón rojo se mantuviera en ese estado.

{Pero sabes que una vez que recupera sus poderes, Hyodo Issei tendrá que irse}

—Lo sé, incluso el resto lo sabe, y el también—murmuró con cansancio.

Estaba harto de recordarlo ya que era muy consiente que una vez que Ddraig despertara sus poderes y pudiera transmitirlos a Issei debían irse. Rivales predestinados no podían trabajar en equipo, la actual condición de Issei era la que le permitía permanecer con ellos.

Cuando lo rescató hace tres años de las manos de los caídos, al instante pudo percibir que era el Sekiryutei y Albion no tardó en confirmárselo. Aunque hace tiempo dejó de sentir los poderes en el castaño, sabía que estaban escondidos dentro. Y algún día saldrían a la luz.

{El día que eso llegue, debemos estar listos}

—No me preocupo por mí, Albion, me preocupo porque Issei no se haga lo suficientemente fuerte y termine asesinando al portador de Ddraig otra vez.

Mientras que Vali mantenía esa conversación con Albion, Rias Gremory presentaba ante todos el nombre de su guerrero. Los miembros de su clan se mantenían detrás de ella mientras que Raizer Phenex y su sequito se encontraba del otro lado del cuarto, todos con la vista clavada en la sirvienta y Reina del rey demonio, Grayfia, el hermano mayor de Rias.

—Bien, entonces, por órdenes de Lucifer-sama, la pelea será dentro de dos semanas. Se llevará a cabo en el Coliseo Malphas y será a un round.

Sin más que decir la sirvienta desapareció en un círculo mágico, dejando a la Gremory frente al Phenex, este la miraba de manera seria.

— ¿Estas segura, Rias? ¿Crees que ese humano podría derrotarme?—para sorpresa de Rias, el rubio no hablaba de manera arrogante sino más bien parecía meditar si era o no una amenaza para él. Había podido descubrir que el joven no era quien creía que era, a pesar de que las características que lo describían eran muy similares.

—Tu mejor que yo pudiste notar los poderes dormidos que poseía ayer, Raizer, ¿O me equivoco?

El aludido no respondió, obviamente que lo había notado, solo se dio vuelta y desapareció en una explosión de fuego junto con sus sirvientes. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y los recién convertidos en demonio, Asia y Neo, se quedaron solos. Akeno se acercó a su líder.

—Arara, ¿Será que ese chico tiene tanto potencial como dice, Buchou?

Rias sonrío. Sabía que aún le faltaba mejorar pero con un poco de ayuda podría convertirlo en un gran guerrero, ¿Y quién lo negaba? Tal vez, luego de todo ese embrollo podría terminar convirtiéndose en su peón.

—Por supuesto, Akeno —observó a todos sus sirvientes—, además, hoy se apareció Vali Lucifer por aquí—todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, salvo los dos nuevos que ni siquiera sabían quién era—. Me comunicó que se encargará personalmente del entrenamiento de Ise junto con los demás Jagers.

La voz de Rias, quien depositaba sus esperanzas en un chico que no podía usar su Sacred Gear (cosa que ni ella ni Razer pudieron notar), sonó confiada. Ese chico era su carta del triunfo, y esperaba no estar equivocada.

* * *

_Lejos de ahí, en la mansión Jager…_

David y Yoko miraban al agotado Issei bastante impresionados. Para ser un humano había resistido fácilmente el entrenamiento físico al que fue sometido, siendo que les pudo seguir el ritmo al demonio y al chico dragón aun solo usando la energía física que podía brindarle Ddraig. Al menos eso podía hacer.

—Es todo por hoy, Issei—Yoko aplaudió para llamar la atención del chico—. Descansa y cuando vuelva seguiré con tu entrenamiento. Creo que será divertido.

Issei lo recordó, David y Yoko eran los que más continuamente hacían misiones, eso le representaba todo un problema.

—Chicos, pueden irse, déjenmelo a mí.

Vali se encontraba detrás de ellos mirándolos con su habitual seriedad. El par de jóvenes asintió y se marchó por el ascensor, no sin antes desearle suerte al castaño. Issei y Vali se encontraban en el salón de entrenamiento que se encontraba justo debajo de la mansión Jager. Vali clavó sus inexpresivos ojos en su compañero hasta llegar frente a él. Antes de que Issei le protestara, habló:

—Mira, Issei, sé que te dije que era una locura pelear contra Raizer y todo eso—Issei amagó con protestar—. Cierra la boca, déjame hablar, se lo que te dije. Estoy de acuerdo con que pelees, pero a cambio quiero que hagamos un trato.

Issei, confundido por la petición, asintió. Había dejado de hacer flexiones y ahora se secaba la cara con una toalla.

—Te ayudaré a liberar el poder de Ddraig para pelear contra Raizer—Vali siempre miraba serio a todo mundo, pero esta vez fue algo distinto, era resignación—, pero a cambio, debes derrotarlo y dejar a los Jagers para siempre…

Issei, sin pensarlo demasiado, asintió. Quería volverse más fuerte a toda costa, incluso si debía dejar de ser un Jager. Y también sabía que si iba a dominar el poder de Ddraig tarde o temprano debería pelear contra Albion y su poseedor.

* * *

**Capítulo editado y corregido el 24 de septiembre de 2015 **


	3. Entrenamiento

**—Diálogos.**

**"Pensamientos".**

**{Ddraig, Albion, etc}**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento**

No podía saber exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó encerrado en ese lugar, y menos cuanto tiempo fue torturado por esos seres alados. Había perdido la conciencia al ver sus propios dedos en las manos de esa mujer.

"Ella…".

No podía pensar claramente, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, o que lo mataran de una vez, no quería seguir sintiendo dolor. Y menos a manos de ella.

—Veo que despertaste — una joven mujer entró por la única puerta de esa oscura habitación. Issei no podía distinguirla bien, en parte por el dolor y en parte porque se le dificultaba ver con su único ojo —, parece que podemos seguir divirtiéndonos.

La mujer se acercó hacia él. Sonreía diabólicamente mientras lo tomaba del rostro, obligándolo a mirarla. Esa chica, esa que antes había sido su amiga, ahora lo miraba con aburrimiento, como si torturarlo ya no fuera divertido.

— ¿Por qué…? — un leve susurro fue lo que escapó de los labios del chico, su estado actual no le permitía hablar como normalmente lo hacía.

— ¿No dejaras de preguntar eso?

La mujer, aburrida del chico, levantó la daga que poseía en su mano derecha y la levantó, dispuesta a acabar con su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Issei se encontraba acostado sobre el suelo, jadeando de cansancio. Había estado entrenado con Vali y estaba realmente exhausto debido al gran desgaste físico. Incluso permaneció inconsciente unos minutos.

—Bien, basta por ahora. Debes recuperar tu energía y descansar un poco— Vali lo meditó unos segundos—, dile a Nene que te prepare algo.

El castaño asintió. Incorporándose costosamente, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su compañera y desapareció de la vista de Vali, quien lo observó hasta verlo irse.

El poseedor de Albion suspiró. No pensó que liberar a Ddraig tomaría más de un día. Tenía planeado hacerlo en el primer entrenamiento y luego, en los siguientes, ayudarle a subir de nivel. Aunque el comienzo no había sido lo que esperaba, sabía que no le tomaría más de uno o dos días.

"Si, creo que en ese tiempo alcanzará".

Vali pensó unos momentos en lo que podría ocurrir después, aunque sinceramente no le importaba demasiado lo que haga Issei una vez que se marchara. De allí en adelante sería cosa suya.

* * *

_Con Issei..._

El castaño esperaba tranquilamente a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas y le dejara salir para ir a la cocina, donde suponía estaba Nene. Bufó con enojo al comprobar que la música de ese aparato seguía siendo igual de irritante que siempre. A estas horas de la mañana la chica siempre solía estar en la cocina; era alguien muy amable y procuraba que todos desayunaran lo mejor posible.

Efectivamente la encontró en ese lugar, concentrada mientras cocinaba. Su rostro, normalmente sonriente, mostraba una mirada seria y centrada. Supuso que todavía se encontraba enojada por lo ocurrido. Aprovechando que parecía ignorar su presencia se recostó en el marco de la puerta mientras la observaba detenidamente.

En silencio la contempló. Nene Kurosaki era una chica hermosa; con su pelo castaño atado en una coleta, sus ojos negros y su cara aniñada que contradecía a su personalidad la hacían ver tierna. Pero no era solo una chica con un lindo rostro, sino que también poseía un buen cuerpo, con un 80-62-83 era una tentación para cualquier hombre.

Negó, divertido al ver como la chica al parecer se cortaba y maldecía.

—¿Ise?—la chica posó sus ojos en el castaño, sorprendida de verlo y olvidándose momentáneamente de su herida.

—El mismo, ven, te ayudaré—sin esperar que le respondiera, tomó su mano izquierda, donde se había realizado el corte, y lo metió bajo agua a la vez que tomaba una venda de un estante y se la colocaba. Todo bajo la mirada confundida de Nene—. Bien, ya está.

La castaña lo miró.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¿No estás enojado conmigo?

Issei comenzó a reír.

—No, tonta. ¿Por qué se supone que debo estar enojado contigo?—le sonrío a su compañera, quedando cara a cara. Luego, cayó en cuenta del porqué de su pregunta—. No, no estoy enojado, ni contigo ni con Vali. Son sus opiniones y las respeto, a pesar de que no sean de mi agrado.

Nene soltó un suspiro de alivio. Como si al escucharlo se le cayera un peso de encima.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas. Sinceramente creo que tenías tu punto y soy yo el que tiene que disculparse. Lo siento, Nene. Pero mi decisión está tomada.

Nene le sonrío.

—Está bien. No voy a intentar que cambies de opinión.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Issei no pudo evitar recordar algo que sucedió hace un tiempo, en una situación diferente. Él no era alguien que se interesara por las mujeres, pero aquella vez durante una misión en Moscú había besado a esa joven luego de que esta se lastimara gravemente y se negara a quedarse oculta mientras el eliminaba a esos monstruos. Ese beso sirvió para asegurarle que volverían a verse, aunque no lo mencionaron luego. En ese entonces solo lo hizo para tranquilizarla, no creyó que sea la gran cosa.

—Bien, te haré algo de comer—rompiendo el silencio, la castaña siguió cocinando y obligo a que el chico se sentara sobre la mesa y esperara el festín que ella le tenía preparado.

Luego de que Nene le preparara un exagerado banquete al Hyodo, lo obligó a volver a su entrenamiento, donde se encontró con el líder de los Jagers que parecía encontrarse sumido en sus pensamientos. Issei hizo sonar fuerte sus pasos para que advirtiera su llegada.

— ¿Ya está?—Issei asintió, chocando sus manos en puños.

Vali se puso de pie mientras activaba su Divining Divide: iría con todo desde el principio. Atacaría con su máximo poder causando que por instinto Ddraig liberara parte del suyo, la cual no sería suficiente como para ayudar a Issei pero daría inicio a su plan.

* * *

_Seis horas después…_

Luego de un arduo y riesgoso entrenamiento, Issei cayó al suelo, sonriente. A pesar de que el hecho de que incluso sonreír le resultaba doloroso, lo hacía al ver logrado parte de su objetivo: Liberar su poder.

No había sido para nada fácil. Hubo un momento donde Issei creyó que realmente Vali intentaba matarlo y fue cuando llegó a su Balance Breaker. Por unos instantes notó como su fuerza física llegaba al mínimo, haciéndole caer, pero incluso en ese momento el albino siguió atacándolo, haciéndole heridas muy profundas y en extremo dolorosas. Fue ahí cuando pudo percibir como lentamente su cuerpo iba cubriéndose con energía, que hasta el momento desconocía.

"Aunque…realmente creo que sí no despertaba mi poder en ese momento, ahora mismo estaría muerto".

Notó como Vali, ya en su forma habitual, lo miraba serio. Issei no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró de cansancio, sabiendo que esto era recién el comienzo de su entrenamiento.

—Issei, lo mejor será que te tomes el resto del día, no quiero sobre-esforzar tu cuerpo humano y terminar matándote.

El castaño, que no podía hablar debido al dolor, asintió dolorosamente. Vio como Vali se volteó y se marchó. "Creo que me quedaré aquí hasta que pueda moverme", fue su pensamiento. Se relajó unos minutos. Hasta que el ruido del ascensor lo hizo voltear ligeramente el rostro hacia ese lugar.

—Nee, hola, Ise—una sonriente Nene lo miraba divertida. Meneaba el cuerpo de un lado a otro con los brazos detrás de la espalda—. Vine a ayudar.

Al notar que el chico no se movía, se acercó y se sentó a su lado mientras acercaba ambas manos y las dirigía, una al pecho de Issei y otra al aire, donde se veía como su poder empezaba a funcionar y el cansancio que sentía era expulsado de su cuerpo. Se reincorporó, todavía de manera costosa pero no debido a su entrenamiento, sino que solamente por sus heridas.

{Es una habilidad fantástica la de la chica, mocoso}

Nene sacó un par de vendas y las colocó en las zonas donde el chico estaba herido, levantándolo y obligándole a apoyarse de ella. De esa forma llegaron al ascensor y subieron al piso principal, lugar donde lo esperaba una sonriente Yoko.

—Veo que has avanzado, Issei. Ven aquí, te ayudaré.

Nene lo recostó en el sofá y el demonio comenzó a crear una burbuja de agua que usó para curar sus heridas. Yoko era una autoproclamada "reina demonio de agua", además de "la más fuerte de la Tierra". Una mujer/niña capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con el líquido. Por lo que le había dicho Vali, ella estaba a un nivel superior que cualquier demonio que viviera en el mundo humano, incluso representaba una amenaza para Vali, y eso si le era extraño.

Issei dudaba bastante de lo que le decían sobre ella. No porque fuera mujer, sino que era por la apariencia aniñada que poseía aunque David dijera que era muchas más décadas mayor. Yoko parecía una niña de unos 12 años, pelo morado y ojos ámbar que siempre solía vestir un tapado oscuro y unas botas, aunque ahora mismo tenía un pijama de una serie infantil.

—Gracias, chicas —les agradeció a ambas luego de ver como sus heridas habían sido limpiadas y casi ni las sentía.

Ambas asintieron mientras una partía rumbo a la cocina y la otra con rumbo a su cuarto. Aprovechó su soledad para recostarse y cerrar los ojos.

Nene, al entrar al salón y verlo profundamente dormido no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del castaño, imitándolo y durmiéndose casi al instante. Había pasado toda la noche despierta, preocupada por el chico y no podía imaginar otro lugar para descansar que no fuera en los brazos del Hyodo.

Por unas horas, ninguno de los dos se acordó que debían asistir a clases.

* * *

Lejos de ese lugar, en el club de Ocultismo…

Rias Gremory miraba sonriente a Vali. El albino se había presentado para preguntar cuanto tiempo tendría para entrenar a Issei.

—Entonces…tengo dos semanas—Vali se llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensativo—, está bien, es tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—Me alegro que lo hayas conseguido tan rápido, supongo que era de esperarse de alguien con un nivel como el tuyo.

El albino no pareció halagado por el cumplido. Al notar la seriedad del joven, la sonrisa de la heredera Gremory desapareció.

—Como sea, me da igual lo que tengas planeado con él pero ten en cuenta que si planeas hacerlo tu Peón, cosa que dudo que acepte, deberás tener ocho piezas…—lo dicho por el chico, lejos de sorprender a Rias, le causó gracia—… y para que borres esa cara de idiota, necesitaras convencerla a ella también.

Eso si la confundió.

— ¿A Nene Kurosaki?

—Sí. Si bien ella pertenecía a mi grupo antes de que Issei apareciera, sé que si él se va, ella lo seguirá.

Eso realmente la metió en un aprieto. No esperaba que alguien se separe del grupo de Vali junto con el castaño, la Kurosaki sí que la metía en un problema.

"Aunque…".

—De eso ya me ocuparé yo, Vali.

La sonrisa del albino se volvió burlona. A él le causaba gracia que la pelirroja creyera que Issei aceptaría unírsele solo por ser la hermana del gran Lucifer. A Issei le importaba una mierda todo lo que se refería a demonios o ángeles, para los todos eran escorias, sean nobles o clase baja.

—Has lo que quieras, será divertido ver que sucederá después de que Raizer sea derrotado.

La pelirroja observó seriamente al chico mientras este se volteaba y se marchaba, chocando en la puerta con Akeno y Kiba.

—Vali-san, mucho gusto.

Ambos saludaron respetuosamente al chico al llegar a su lado, pero fueron recibidos con una mirada de repulsión.

—Vali, antes de que te vayas, mándale saludos a Issei.

Los ojos del chico se posaron en Akeno, quien lo miraba sonriente.

—Díselo tú, después de todo lo veras en un rato ¿O me equivoco?

Los tres se quedaron congelados. Se había enterado de que estaban espiando el hogar de los Jagers. Pensaron que había sido lo suficientemente cautelosos como para no ser vistos, pero lo habían subestimado.

Sin esperar respuesta, el albino salió y se dirigió hacia la salida. No soportaba los lugares escolares por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a comprender. De camino notó como era observado por el público femenino. El simplemente se limitó a sonreír de manera arrogante mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, ignorando a todos. Sin notarlo, era observado por Rias. La pelirroja notaba cierta aura asesina sobre el chico. Incluso llegó a preocuparle que llegara a matar a Issei durante el entrenamiento.

"Eres alguien extraño, Vali".

* * *

_En casa de los Jagers…_

Issei despertaba para notar a Nene dormida encima de él, haciéndole sonreír.

La tomó entre sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno, sorprendiéndose al no sentir incomodidad por sus heridas. La llevó a su cuarto y, luego de acostarla, se sentó al borde de la cama y se quedó unos segundos observando la habitación. Nene solía guardar muchas fotos sobre el equipo en su cuarto, y estaban todas pegadas a la pared. Eso le hizo reír.

"Probablemente las ve antes de dormir".

Al escuchar como la puerta principal se abría, se levantó y salió del cuarto. Era David Draconis, el último miembro de los Jagers.

— ¡Hola, Issei!

Los ojos del aludido ahora serios y miraban a su compañero.

—David.

El otro castaño se estiró en la entrada mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

— ¿Y, lo conseguiste?

—Sí. Pero esto recién comienza, apenas puedo activarlo. Vali cree que debo potenciarlo más.

—En un relativo tiempo de dos o tres semanas, que es el tiempo que supongo podría llevarse a cabo la pelea, no creo que puedas subir tanto de nivel como para derrotar a Raizer Phenex tu solo. Dudo que alguien sobre la Tierra pueda hacerlo.

— ¿Y entonces, que debo hacer?

David, haciendo una pausa antes de responder, dijo: —Podrías entrenar con todos nosotros a la vez, te enseñaremos lo que podamos y tendrás más posibilidades de hacerte fuerte. No me malentiendas, no serás invencible, lo que digo es que tendrás mas armas para intentar vencer a Raizer.

Issei pensándolo un poco, asintió. De todas maneras tendría que irse una vez que el encuentro haya terminado, lo mejor sería que aprendiera cosas sobre ellos y las pueda usar a su favor una vez que este solo.

"Sé que si me voy, tarde o temprano deberé pelear contra Vali y Albion. Y estoy seguro de que los demás Jagers no se quedaran sin hacer nada si llego a intentar asesinarlo".

* * *

**Capítulo editado y corregido el 24 de septiembre de 2015 **


	4. Fénix

**Highschool DxD mo me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Fénix**

Había pasado una semana desde que Issei despertó sus poderes y comenzó a entrenarlos. A pesar de que notaba que físicamente se había hecho más fuerte, sentía que el poder de Ddraig no había aumentado mucho, sinceramente creía que seguían igual que al principio. Por más que lo intentaran de todo con Vali, no eran capaces de que el produzca energía.

"Esperó que comiencen a haber cambios o de otra forma no podré ganar".

Ahora se encontraba de camino a casa luego de una jornada normal de clases donde lo único importante fue la pequeña charla con la heredera Gremory. Ella solo preguntó sobre los avances de su entrenamiento. No le negó que su entrenamiento era una mierda pero tampoco dijo que no tenía posibilidades.

Entró a su, por ahora, hogar. Normalmente nunca estaba lleno ya que siempre alguno estaba de misión, por eso le extrañó verlos a todos. No quiso preguntar, ya sabía la respuesta.

— ¡Estamos listos para ayudarte!—acotó una animada Yoko.

Issei miró seriamente a sus compañeros. Vali se le acercó.

—Issei, es imposible que alcances un nivel decente en solo una semana más, por eso, he decidido que de ahora en adelante entrenaras con ellos—señaló con la cabeza a los tres que se encontraban detrás de el—…han decidido enseñarte algunas cosas propias.

El castaño asintió mientras sonreía arrogante. Cuanto más aprendiera de ellos, más posibilidades tendría.

* * *

_En el salón de entrenamiento…_

Issei se preparó para su primera parte de entrenamiento. Con Yoko. La loli tenía una mirada seria mientras unía ambas palmas y lo retaba a atacarla. El la miró divertido mientras activaba su guantelete. Era una especie de garra dorada que poseía una gema azul en el centro del dorso de la mano, a Vali le había extrañado esa apariencia pero decidió no decir nada.

—No te contengas, Issei.

—No lo hare—saltó hacia adelante mientras intentaba asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro pero la chica se dispersó en agua y, materializándose rápidamente, apareció detrás de él y le lanzó un torrente de agua que lo lanzó contra una de las paredes del lugar.

Sin darle un respiro, la niña se acercó a una velocidad que Issei no pudo llegar a ver, y colocó ambas manos en la espalda del chico. Lejos de hacerle daño, Issei, sintió como su cuerpo se hacía liviano. Como si ahora su sangre fluyera de manera relajada.

—El entrenamiento te estresa mucho y causa que tu cuerpo se resista. Al ser un humano, cada vez que pelees, sentirás como él te pasara factura.

— ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste?

—Solo libere tu cuerpo, ¿no te sientes mejor ahora?

"A decir verdad…me siento mejor que nunca".

Issei podía jurar que estaba mejor que nunca. Sus dedos respondían correctamente, incluso mejor que cuando tenía sus dedos originales. Sin mediar palabra se abalanzó sobre su rival y comenzó a intercambiar golpes. Aun con su entrenamiento podía notar como Yoko simplemente se encargaba de defenderse y no tenía intenciones de contraatacar. Al ver una abertura en su defensa, le acertó un rodillazo en pleno mentón, haciéndola retroceder.

—Bien hecho, Issei—ella se limpió el hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios—…pero me toca a mí.

Su cuerpo se convirtió en agua y se lanzó como flecha hacía el cuerpo del castaño, que no se movía de su lugar y, cargando un poco de su energía en su Sacred Gear, lanzó un potente fuego dorado que la liquida Yoko esquivó por los pelos.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?, yo solo le ayudé a movilizarse, no puse magia en él". Yoko observaba estupefacta, ya habiendo recuperado su forma, como el ataque había causado un hoyo en la pared de esa enorme habitación subterránea. Era imposible.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?—Vali, que observaba todo, interrumpió la pelea para fijar su vista en Issei, que sonreía arrogante —, durante tu entrenamiento no podía siquiera hacer un Boost con Ddraig.

Issei se encogió de hombros.

—Luego de lo que me hizo Yoko, simplemente me sentí bien como para intentarlo y lo hice.

Vali detuvo con una mano a Yoko y le ordenó dejar de pelear.

—Issei. No sé cómo lo hiso…pero, Yoko, de alguna manera, desactivó los sellos mágicos que el ángel caído puso dentro de ti para bloquear a Ddraig– el castaño abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que el albino tenía razón—…la única manera que se me ocurre es que el sello haya sido para anular su poder y que, al sentir la corriente mágica que dejaba Yoko en tu cuerpo, se rompiera.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Es lo único que puede ser—Vali se acercó hacia donde estaban Yoko e Issei —. Pero…en ese caso ¿Por qué fuego y no energía?

—Tal vez sea su elemento—contestó Yoko. Ella descubrió el suyo de esa manera.

— ¿Dorado?

Esta vez Yoko no tuvo respuesta. Ningún humano son Sacred Gear podría ser capaz de hacer eso. Solo los demonios del clan Phenex eran capaces de usar el fuego del Fénix.

—Issei, ¿Quiénes eran tus padres?—Vali dirigió su vista sobre el poseedor de Ddraig.

Issei, algo extrañado, respondió: —Eran gente normal, no tenían nada extraño. Créeme, si hubiesen sido demonios o algo así, yo no estaría aquí y ellos no estarían muertos.

El castaño no se mostró dolido al mencionar a sus padres. Vali suspiró, solo perdían el tiempo.

—Da igual. Hay que seguir, llamaré a Nene para que venga a ayudarte.

Issei vio como ambos compañeros se marchaba hacia el ascensor. Ninguno de los dos volteó la vista hacia él. El castaño miró el guantelete que poseía en su mano izquierda. De alguna manera, sabía que no era normal lo que había ocurrido y que tampoco lo era el color del guante.

"Dorado y azul".

* * *

Rias caminaba, excitada, por la habitación del Club de Ocultismo. Hace una hora se había presentado Vali, advirtiéndole sobre el incidente con Issei y que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Issei tenía algo que ver con el Fénix. Desde el momento en que lo vio enfrentar a Raizer, sintió esa energía sagrada que no era normal. Vali no sabía qué era lo que los relacionaba pero al menos ya sabía que era ese poder aterrador que liberó cuando Raizer lo retó. Era el poder del Fénix.

Se sentó en el escritorio, a la espera de que Kiba llegara. Como si leyera sus pensamientos…

—Buchou, ya estoy aquí—el rubio ingresó y se acercó a su ama.

—Yuuto, necesito que le mandes un mensaje a Ise.

—Está bien, ¿Qué le digo?

—Dile que venga aquí, puedo ayudarle a liberar su poder.

—Está bien.

* * *

Issei y David peleaban arduamente en el salón de entrenamiento de los Jagers. Con el objetivo de ayudarlo a mejorar su fuerza, agilidad y técnica lo hicieron pelear con todos los Jagers sin descanso. Y David debía decir que parecía estar funcionando. Aunque al igual que Vali, creía que era algo anormal el color de la Boosted Gear.

—¡Vamos, Issei! ¿Eso es todo?

Issei arremetía con su puño dorado a gran velocidad pero, con una facilidad casi ridícula, David Draconis desviaba los puños cargados en fuego dorado con la ayuda de su espada; Excalibur Blessing. Cada vez que el guantelete se estrellaba contra la espada, una explosión de fuego era liberada en todas direcciones.

Se podía notar como el Hyodo parecía estar llegando a su límite físico debido a ser solo un humano. Pero para sorpresa de los presentes el cuerpo de Issei estalló en una ráfaga de fuego hacia todas direcciones. David decidió tomar distancia.

El joven Jager se desvaneció en el suelo luego de unos segundos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!—Yoko se acercó a Issei, notando como todavía desprendía fuego de su cuerpo mientras respiraba erráticamente —…Issei, ¿Estas bien?

El castaño no respondió, en su lugar, quedó inconsciente. Rápidamente Yoko y David lo atendieron, alertando a Vali y a Nene. Los dos llegaron rápidamente para ver cómo se encontraba.

Unos minutos después, llevaron al chico a su habitación y lo acostaron. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, literalmente, así que Yoko se vio obligada a cargarlo en una burbuja de agua.

— ¿Cómo está?—preguntó Vali al ver como Nene intentaba analizar que le había ocurrido.

—No se encuentra en problemas, creo. Su cuerpo sigue emanando calor, así que es por eso que está ardiendo—contestó preocupada. No quería alarmar a sus compañeros pero no había forma de bajar el nivel de temperatura en el cuerpo del chico.

— ¿Cómo hacemos para calmarlo?—incluso David demostró preocupación. Él sabía que no era normal la forma de pelear de Issei.

—Tengo una idea—Yoko generó una burbuja que se fusionó con la anterior y, aplicándole magia, la cógelo. Pareció funcionar, pero el hielo se derritió con facilidad, alarmando a todos.

Vali suspiró. Al parecer, tendría que dejar que Rias Gremory los ayude con eso, por mucho que no le gustara.

—Déjenmelo a mí.

Tomó su celular y marcó un número, suspirando derrotado.

Unos minutos después…

Rias y Akeno llegaban al hogar de los Jagers siendo recibidas en la entrada por Yoko Uzumaki.

—Pasen.

Sin mediar otra palabra las llevó hacia donde se encontraba el Hyodo. Rias se alarmó al verlo en ese estado.

— ¿A estado peleando hace poco?—al recibir un asentimiento de Nene, posó su vista en el castaño. Sí que se veía mal.

Se acercó hacia donde estaban los Jagers y habló seriamente.

—Miren, esto es algo difícil de decir, pero…Ise probablemente sea el portador del Ave Fénix —todos se sorprendieron al escucharla—. En su interior se oculta esa criatura y, a diferencia de Ddraig, no es algo que un humano pueda resistir, es probable que lo mate—su mirada seria se pasó por todos los presentes—, incluso para un demonio es difícil, pero hay una forma de controlarlo….

— ¿Cuál es?—a Nene no le gustaba para nada lo que escuchaba. Su Ise estaba en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, se sentía impotente.

Rias miró a Akeno, esta le asintió.

—La única forma de que logre controlarlo es buscar dos contenedores—al ver la confusión en los Jagers, explicó—, es decir; uno, que será Ise, mantendrá sellado al Fénix y el otro, mantendrá un constante equilibrio entre la energía mágica de Ise y la del Ave Fénix.

—En otras palabras quieres decir que el otro absorberá la magia del Ave Fénix cada vez que esta exceda el límite que Issei puede resistir, ¿No? —habló Vali, comprendiendo todo.

Rias asintió.

—Pero no es algo fácil, ya que se necesita a alguien que pueda almacenar grandes cantidades de magia.

David dio un paso hacia atrás. Sabía que era muy problemático hacer todo ese proceso. Yoko lo imitó, sabiendo que apenas podía recolectar magia para ella y que su elemento causaría problemas al mezclarse con las llamas sagradas. Incluso podría morir.

Vali no se movió de su lugar. No quería involucrarse más de lo que ya estaba con el portador de Ddraig, aunque ahora resultara ser también el de Fénix. Eso era algo que aún no le quedaba claro.

Rias miró seriamente a Nene. No veía a la castaña como buen recipiente pero si se ofrecía, al menos le daría la oportunidad de intentarlo.

— ¿Estas segura?—la chica le asintió de manera decidida.

—Siempre pude generar grandes cantidades de magia, además, mi Sacred Gear se basa en expulsar cualquier cosa de mi cuerpo o el de otras personas.

Ya sean sentimientos, enfermedades o lo que sea, su magia era capaz de expulsarlo todo; incluso podía hacerlo con magia.

—Bien…—observó a todos los presentes—, pueden irse, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto.

Todos, a excepción de Nene y Rias, salieron de la habitación. La pelirroja se acercó hacia la castaña y le sonrió.

— ¿Estas lista?—su sonrisa erizó los pelos de la Kurosaki. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en ella.

—Si—sin decir nada más, y para sorpresa de Nene, Rias tiró de su propia camisa hacia arriba, sacándosela. La joven se sonrojó al ver el cuerpo de la heredera Gremory, que no llevaba sostén — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué no ves? Para hacer el hechizo no tenemos que llevar nada—respondió bajándose la falda. La castaña solo se limitó a ver sonrojada el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja—. Vamos, te toca a ti.

Nene se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, sin saber bien qué hacer. Solo hasta que vio como la pelirroja suspiraba con fastidio al verla en esa posición y comenzaba a desvestirla, a ella no le quedó otra que dejarse hacer.

"Si pienso que es Ise quien lo hace…hasta es excitante".

* * *

Issei abrió los ojos al notar como los rayos del Sol se filtraban por las cortinas de su habitación. Sentía su cuerpo cansado y algo entumecido.

"Mierda…me duele todo el cuerpo".

Al intentar moverse pudo notar un bulto debajo de las sabanas en cada brazo. Pudo distinguir dos cabelleras al levantarlas levemente, una roja y otra castaña.

"¿Eh?".

Al prestar más atención, vio a la heredara del Clan Gremory recostada sobre su lado izquierdo y, del lado derecho, a su amiga Nene. Ambas completamente dormidas. No cayó en cuenta de que sucedía hasta que notó que ambas estaban desnudas…al igual que él.

"¿Qué mierda hiciste ayer, Issei?".

Intentó hacer memoria. Pero no recordó nada, solo que estaba peleando con David y de repente comenzó a liberar fuego de su cuerpo y luego todo se volvió borroso.

— ¿Mmm?

Se congeló al ver como Rias Gremory se removía contra él, fregando sus pechos contra su tórax. Tragó saliva al notar que el muslo de Nene estaba muy cerca de su "compañero". Demasiado. Haciendo un movimiento digno de un ninja, salió de la cama sin mover demasiado a ambas féminas. Lo último que quería era despertarlas. Al menos hasta que recuerde que ocurría.

Al ponerse de pie en el cuarto, pudo ver las ropas, tanto las de ellas como las suyas propias, esparcidas por el piso. Había pasado algo y no lo recordaba. Así debía sentirse alguien con resaca.

—Ise, ya despertaste—volteó su vista de las ropas y la dirigió hacia la pelirroja que lo miraba sonriente. Sin pudor alguno exhibía sus pechos al castaño y, sin disimulo, observaba el paquete del joven.

—Em…si, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente ayer, princesa?—si algo había aprendido de Vali era mantener la compostura en cualquier situación, incluso en una como esta.

Rias lo miró confundida.

— ¿Uh? ¿Ayer?, bueno, entrenaste en exceso y tu cuerpo humano no resistió tanto poder…

— ¿No me digas que me morí y ahora soy un demonio?

La Gremory negó, divertida. Tendría que explicarle todo lo ocurrido. Pero antes…

—Nene, Ise ya despertó.

La castaña abrió los ojos, algo dormida, y miró a Issei. Su rostro somnoliento se iluminó al verlo en buen estado. Se puso tan feliz que se levantó y, olvidándose de su desnudes, lo abrazó haciendo que un leve sonrojo aparezca en el chico al notar los pezones de la chica sobre su torso desnudo.

— ¡Ise! ¡Me alegra que estés mejor!

Issei, ignorando la mirada de Rias, la abrazó por la cintura y la estrechó contra sí. Estaba contento de que demostrara tanta preocupación por él, aunque no entendía bien la razón.

—Bien, tengo hambre ¿Qué hay para desayunar?—Rias bostezó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el baño de la habitación de Issei.

El Hyodo se separó de la castaña. Nene se dispuso a juntar su ropa, algo avergonzada al caer en cuenta de la situación y feliz de ver a su amigo bien.

Luego de vestirse completamente los tres bajaron hacia la cocina y se prepararon un desayuno. El castaño no supo porque, pero tenía hambre en exceso, y eso que no era alguien que comiera demasiado. "Sera por el entrenamiento", se dijo.

—…y entonces hicimos el hechizo de separación para dividir el poder del Fénix—terminó de explicar Rias de camino a la escuela.

A Issei se le hacía difícil creerle, pero todo parecía encajar; él era el portador del Fénix. Ahora solo quedaba averiguar donde estaba su compañero dragón, Ddraig. Se permitió sonreír al escuchar que incluso Vali se tragó su orgullo para llamarla a Rias para que les ayude. El albino era un buen tipo después de todo.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba más animado que nunca. Como si su nuevo poder le hubiese dado una motivación.

— ¿Y tú, Rias, porque estabas desnuda también?—preguntó.

—Tenía que actuar como intermediaria, el Fénix necesitaba pasar por alguien antes de pasar a su recipiente—habló como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Perdí unos años de vida, pero para un demonio no son nada.

Le restó importancia con la mano. Issei se tragó sus palabras de agradecimiento para con la Gremory.

—Bien, aquí nos separamos—al llegar a la entrada de la Academia, Rias se dirigió hacia el club de Ocultismo luego de despedirse.

Ambos Jagers la observaron marcharse.

—Gracias, Nene.

— ¿Por qué?

Issei, haciéndola sonrojar, se colocó enfrente de ella haciéndole una reverencia y le respondió: — Me has salvado la vida arriesgándote al poner parte de la energía del Fénix dentro de ti, desde ahora, juro protegerte con todo lo que este a mi alcance.

Nene miraba hacia todos lados, intentado escapar de la vista del Hyodo. Notando como todos los estudiantes detenían sus cosas para ver cómo, el serio y frio Issei hacia pasar vergüenza a la dulce e inteligente Nene Kurosaki.

—N-no e-es nada, Ise.

El castaño se recompuso y sonrió burlonamente mientras tomaba de la mano a la joven y partía rumbo hacia donde se encontraba el salón de clases.

—Ya encontraré como agradecerte, Nene, lo prometo.

La chica se permitió sonreír. Con que se quedaran así un rato más, le era más que suficiente.

"Me conformo estando a tu lado…Ise".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo editado y corregido el 24 de septiembre de 2015 **


	5. Ave y Dragón

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Ave y Dragón**

No sabía dónde estaba, se encontraba en un lugar que le era muy similar al infierno. Al menos lo que él se imaginaba de ese lugar, aunque por Vali sabía que no era demasiado diferente al mundo humano. Se encontraba en una enorme montaña justo al borde de un volcán que parecía que en cualquier momento entraría en erupción. No entendía él por qué de todo eso, y menos la razón por la cual no sentía calor. Todo era muy raro.

"Mierda ¿Dónde estoy?".

Intentó mirar hacia atrás, pero veía una profunda oscuridad, aunque a lo lejos podía ver otros volcanes. Esos si estaban en erupción. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

{Issei Hyodo}

Esa extraña voz lo alertó. Sonaba como si estuviera en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez, Issei se sentía confundido.

"¿Qué ocurre?".

{Ven a mí}

Esta vez pudo notar que la voz provenía desde las profundidades del volcán.

"¿Quién eres?".

Quedó al borde, intentado mirar y localizar si había alguien ahí.

{Ven}

"¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Pretendes que me lance ahí solo porque me lo dices tú, para empezar quién eres?".

Escuchó como el desconocido suspiraba con fastidio.

{Entonces iré a donde estás tú}

De repente, para sorpresa de Issei, el volcán comenzó a hacer erupción, pero el magma volcánico que salía solo lo atravesaba, incapaz de causarle daño alguno. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue el ver a una enorme figura de unos 10 metros de altura salir de adentro del lugar. Se quedó fascinado al ver a una enorme ave cubierta de fuego dorado salir y mirarlo con fastidio.

"¿Tu eres el Ave Fénix del que me habló Rias Gremory?".

A pesar de que no podía hablar, notó que esa cosa leía sus pensamientos.

{Sí, mocoso. Veo que no volvemos a ver}

"Cierra la boca, ¿Qué se supone que haces dentro de mí?".

La enorme criatura mitológica, detuvo su vuelo y se paró al lado del castaño. Irradiaba una enorme cantidad de fuego que, incluso, rodeaba a a Issei.

{¿Qué cierre la boca? ¿Qué clase de humano se atreve a ordenarme? Deberías estar orgulloso de que esté dentro de ti. Puff, odio cuando renaces y debo explicarte todo de cero}

La voz arrogante del Fénix, irritó al Hyodo. No podía concebir que esa cosa estuviera dentro de él y le dijera que era el quien tenía que estar agradecido por eso. Además…

"¡Eres un idiota! ¡Por tu culpa termine involucrado a una amiga mía en esto!".

El ave miró con aburrimiento al castaño.

{¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Que tu cuerpo no haya resistido a mi poder solo es culpa tuya. Deberías ser más fuerte}

Issei se preparó para reprocharle pero al ver que tenía razón, se mantuvo en silencio. Odiaba que esa criatura tuviera la razón, odiaba que se lo dijera, y se odiaba por permitir que algo así ocurriera.

"¿Cómo puedo hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Raizer Phenex?".

La pregunta interesó al ser alado, que posó su vista en su portador. Ahora si se entendían.

{No es algo muy difícil de lograr…}

* * *

Issei caminaba tranquilamente hacia la academia Kuoh. Hace cuatro días que había liberado sus poderes de Fénix y tres desde que los compartía con Nene, que ha decir verdad, los resistía como una campeona. Estaba levemente más calmado al verla pero eso no quería decir que se los guardaría por siempre. Aunque ahora lo importante era lograr el Balance Breaker antes de pelear contra el prometido de Rias Gremory.

"Balance Breaker ¿Qué mierda hago para tenerlo?".

Balance Breaker; era la técnica que Fénix tenía pensado enseñarle una vez que su cuerpo hubiese desarrollado una mayor resistencia física. El ave había pactado con él una forma de hacerlo más fuerte en los pocos días que quedaban. No le había asegurado que sobreviviría, pero tenía un cincuenta-cincuenta de posibilidades.

—Hola, Ise—volteó su vista al escuchar una voz que en este último par de días se había acostumbrado a escuchar.

—…hola, Rias —respondió con desgano. Le resultaba algo cansador el hablar debido a los arduos entrenamientos en los que trabajaba últimamente.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu entrenamiento?—preguntó la pelirroja mientras se le acercaba. No quería parecer acosadora, pero estaba interesada en ese castaño.

Issei comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la academia.

—No es la gran cosa. No he avanzado nada—tuvo el deseo de causar temor en la chica—, a este paso, dudo que pueda ganarle a Raizer.

Rias lo miró, ahora con seriedad.

—No bromees con eso, Ise.

—No bromeo, es de verdad, en este momento, incluso tu serías capaz de derrotarme—lo dijo tan seriamente que incluso vio cierta duda en el rostro de la Gremory.

—Dejémoslo así ¿Dónde está Nene, no viene hoy?—cambió rápidamente de tema.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

—Hoy no tenía ganas de venir, simplemente eso.

No era mentira, Nene, se había levantado bastante cansada a hacerles el desayuno, tanto el como Vali lo notaron y le ordenaron dejárselo a ellos para que vaya a descansar lo que le haga falta. No les importó que no usará su Sacred Gear "Under Control" para mejorarse. Ninguno de los dos esperó que hacer el desayuno fuera una tarea tan difícil.

—Ya veo—sin decir nada, ambos entraron al instituto, notando las miradas de todos sobre ellos, especialmente sobre Issei.

"¿Qué acaso los estudiantes de aquí no tienen vida social? Es irritante que me miren".

Ignoró a todos y siguió a la chica hasta las escaleras, lugar donde se despidió de ella y se alejó hasta su salón.

No ocurrió nada interesante por el resto del día, simplemente fingió como si estuviera prestando atención a lo que sus maestros decían, pero en verdad que no tenía la menor idea de que sucedía a su alrededor.

Una vez que sonó la campana que les daba la orden de retirarse, salió hasta las afueras del lugar tranquilamente. De camino pudo ver al par de pervertidos de la escuela, no eran de su agrado y tampoco se preocupaba por sus nombres. Aunque creía recordar que eran Matsuda y Motohama.

"Son solo escoria".

Notó como ambos le dirigían una mirada de odio al darse cuenta de que veía como espiaban a las chicas de kendo.

— ¿Quiénes son?—la voz fría de uno de sus dos grandes amigos, lo alertó.

—Vali, ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó. No veía a Vali muy de seguido en la Academia, aunque si era sincero solo había estado unas tres o cuatro veces.

—Nada importante—se encogió de hombros mientras veía a la misma dirección donde hace segundos veía Issei, el par había huido al ver como el portador de Albion aparecía—…pero Nene insistió en que viniera a buscarte.

El albino no podía creer que aceptara formar parte de los celos de la castaña. Ella le había insistido en que viniera a la escuela a buscar al Hyodo, todo para evitar que la Gremory no lo acompañara de camino a casa.

"Mujeres".

En parte uso esa excusa para irse de la residencia de los Jagers, la otra era la principal razón: La Brigada del Caos. Según tenía entendido estaban dando vueltas por la zona.

—Vámonos, tus amigos me fastidian—escupió, señalando con su cabeza a la ventana del Club de Ocultismo, lugar donde ambos dragones notaron a Rias y a Akeno.

Si bien, Vali, había estado informando a Rias sobre los constantes avances de Issei, no le agradaba en lo absoluto la heredera del Clan Gremory.

Ninguno dijo nada de camino a casa, no tenían demasiado de que hablar, después de todo, Vali, ya no se encargaba del entrenamiento de Issei, lo hacía David. David, al tener manejo del fuego, le facilitaba las cosas al Hyodo a la hora de entrenar.

Issei pensó, por muy extraño que parezca, solicitarle a David que dejara a los Jagers una vez que el derrote a Raizer. Harían un grupo poderoso.

"Aunque…no sé si acepte, él y Yoko son mucho más amigos de Vali que míos. Yoko incluso creo está enamorada de él, y dudo que David haya abandonado las tierras de Tannin en el Inframundo solo porque sí. David y Vali después de todo fueron los dos primeros Jagers, no solo son compañeros de equipo; son amigos así que estará difícil convencerlo".

* * *

Rias suspiró con fastidio al ver como él se iba con el dragón, cuando lo vio, pensó que sería una idea genial el acercarse a hablarle pero todo cambio cuando lo vio acercarse al Hakuryukou.

—La presidenta está enojada—cantó una sonriente Akeno. Ella estaba divertida al ver como ocurrían las cosas. Sabía y comprendía lo que pasaba por la mente de su ama, pero creía que se equivocaba. No creía que Issei aceptara su oferta, al castaño parecía importarle nada el estatus de la heredera Gremory.

—Ya, Akeno.

Mientras el par de chicas hablaba, Koneko comía un helado y veía como Asia se acercaba a ambas, algo tímida. Koneko suspiró al ver a la rubia ya sentía un poco de lastima al verla tan desorientada con todo, sorprendentemente el otro sujeto, Neo, se había tomado mejor las cosas. No todos los días pasabas de formar parte de la Iglesia a unirte al bando contrario. Debía ser duro y ya se imaginaba que podía pedirle a su nueva ama.

Sacó la vista de la Argento y se dispuso a marcharse, quería despejar su cabeza por unas horas.

Se dirigió hacia la salida pero una explosión de llamas la hizo detenerse. Luego de recuperar la visión, notó al prometido de Rias enfrente de ella, mirándola con su sonrisa divertida.

—Hola, Koneko—miró hacia donde estaban Rias y Akeno—. Hola, Rias.

—Raizer… ¿Qué haces aquí?—por la sorpresa de Rias, todas supieron que no se esperaba una visita del rubio.

— ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi futura esposa?—acercándose a la pelirroja de manera divertida, le sonrió mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

—Eso aún no está dicho.

El Phenex río.

— ¿Tantas esperanzas pones en ese chico?—dijo burlonamente. Sabía que ese chico era todo un caso, pero la mejor forma de disimularlo era fingir—. Es imposible que en un par de semanas se haga lo suficientemente fuerte como derrotarme.

Para su sorpresa, Rias no intentó soltarse de su agarre y, por el contrario, acaricio su mandíbula de manera sensual.

—Parece que aun confías demasiado en tu propio poder, cariño—cuando creyó que lo besaría, ella se soltó. Se dirigió hasta su escritorio y se sentó sobre él.

—Ya veras, Rias, derrotaré a tu chico y te haré mi esposa—y sin decir nada más, desapareció.

—Qué tipo más insistente…

Rias asintió ante las palabras de su vicepresidenta.

—Saldré un rato—informó Koneko.

Recibiendo el asentimiento de su líder, se marchó hacia el centro comercial.

_Unos minutos después…_

Sin saber bien porque, camino sin rumbo fijo por el lugar ignorando el hecho de que estaba siendo seguida por un desconocido. Aunque tanto Koneko como el extraño no notaron la presencia de uno de los Jager siguiéndolos de cerca, atentamente y listo para arruinar los planes de sea quien sea ese extraño encapuchado.

* * *

Él corría a lo máximo que sus piernas le permitían, que era algo incapaz de detectar para el ojo humano común.

Uno se había largado de manera abrupta en dirección al centro comercial, y el otro, directamente al club de Ocultismo. Debía ayudar a la Gremory antes de que suceda algo grave.

Había llegado a máxima velocidad hasta la academia Kuoh, notando las miradas de los pocos estudiantes sobre él, que solo se limitó a ignorarlos. Ingresó rápidamente mientras comenzaba a activar su guantelete.

"Mierda, justo ahora te apareces, Lilith".

Mientras esa persona corría hasta el club de Ocultismo, Rias y Akeno, respondían a un par de preguntas de Asia.

—…y por eso, si rezas o nombras a Dios, te dará un gran dolor de cabeza—terminó de explicar Akeno a la rubia con una sonrisa — ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

Asia negó divertida.

—No. Pero si hay algo que quiero—la voz seria de la monja alertó al par de demonios —… ¡Quiero que mueran!

De la nada, sacó una especie de daga que avanzaba de manera torcida hasta su punta y la hincó en el estómago de Akeno, que a pesar de no sentir ninguna herida, sintió como todo su poder mágico era drenado. Cayó al piso, inconsciente.

— ¿Qué sucede…?—Rias, perpleja al ver como su Reina cayó tan fácil, tomó distancia de la rubia.

La sonrisa de Asia se volvió siniestra. Estaba desquiciada.

La pelirroja, sin meditarlo mucho, creó una esfera oscura que lanzó sobre la rubia, sin embargo, esta se desvaneció en el aire. La heredera comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, intentando no caer en el genjutsu. Pero ya lo había hecho. Miles de cadenas salieron de la nada y atraparon a Rias, inmovilizándola.

—Mierda…—masculló al notar que, enfrente de ella, se materializaba Asia. Una sonrisa siniestra adornaba su rostro.

—Hola, Rias Gremory— alzó la mano que sostenía la daga, lista para acabar con la pelirroja —…y adiós.

Rias cerró sus ojos, sin saber muy bien que ocurría.

—Parece que llegue a tiempo…—una voz alertó a ambas mujeres, notando como un joven sonreía de manera arrogante mientras dirigía su vista hacia la rubia — ¿No, Lilith?

— ¡Vali!—exclamaron ambas, Rias con alivio y Lilith con enojo.

— ¿Qué haces, Lilith?—dijo seriamente a la vez que levantaba su guantelete, dispuesto a pelear si la situación lo ameritaba.

La falsa Asia sonrió. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, dejando su verdadera apariencia. Lilith era una mujer hechicera de estatura mediana, labios morados y sonrisa arrogante, el resto de ella no era visible debido a la túnica negra que vestía y los guantes con runas que poseía.

— ¿Qué una vieja amiga no puede venir a visitarte?—dijo con falsa tristeza —, pensé en jugar un rato con la Gremory antes de ir a verte, no hay razón para que te enojes ¿O sí?

Vali Lucifer negó lentamente con la cabeza, estaba listo para pelear.

—No puedo permitirlo, no porque me agrade sino porque es un pacto que hice cuando me instale en Kuoh. No los molesto a ellos y ellos no nos molestan, y, en parte, es mi responsabilidad encargarme de ti.

Lilith río. Vali cambió mucho desde su separación de la Brigada del Caos.

—En ese caso, te mataré a ti primero…

La maga desapareció en una explosión, alertando a Vali, que fijo su vista en cada rincón del lugar. Ahora daba más la impresión de que era el estómago de un dragón que el salón del Club de Ocultismo.

— ¡Te tengo!

Pero antes de que Lilith pudiera atacarlo por la espalda, él se volteó y le asestó un rodillazo en la mandíbula, pero ella desapareció.

"Un clon…".

Y el albino esta vez no pudo ver como unas cadenas iban dirigidas hacia él.

— ¡Cuidado, Vali!—advirtió Rias, pero no sirvió de mucho.

* * *

Issei huía con una inconsciente Koneko en sus brazos.

"Mierda, es más fuerte de lo que recordaba".

En ningún momento pensó que el desconocido que seguía a la Torre de Rias fuera la propia hermana de esta. Kuroka. Esa chica sí que era aterradora, y en su estado actual él no podía hacer demasiado.

Luego de que se presentara ante Koneko, ella le propuso unírsele cosa que confundió a la nekomata, momento que Issei aprovechó para interrumpir y golpear a Kuroka, que ya se había percatado de su presencia. Lo único que logró vagamente fue convencer a Koneko de negarse y ayudarle a combatir al demonio renegado. Pero no fue de mucha ayuda y terminó derrotada, obligándole a tomar una retirada.

— ¡Issei! Ven, por favor—sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esa engañosa dulce voz.

Salió a toda velocidad del centro comercial, notando como todos parecían ignorar su presencia, probablemente debido al senjutsu de Kuroka. Dejando a Koneko en un banco se volteó hacia la entrada.

"Mierda… ¿Qué hago?".

No tenía demasiadas opciones, si seguía huyendo, tarde o temprano terminaría siendo alcanzado. No había alternativa, aunque podía morir él, o incluso asesinar a las personas que lo rodeaban, lo intentaría. Juntando ambas palmas de su mano, gritó:

— **¡Boosted Gear! ¡Explosión! **—la mano de dragón hizo aparición en su brazo izquierdo y, en el derecho, un torrente de fuego.

Kuroka de detuvo enfrente de él, se la veía despreocupada y feliz de ver a un compañero del grupo de Vali.

— ¿Vas a dejar de huir y pelearas de verdad?—varios clones aparecieron a su alrededor y se lanzaron sobre el castaño, que comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra con lo mejor que tenía.

Issei peleaba pero se le notaba cansado y los clones seguían apareciendo, no pudo notar que Kuroka ya no le prestaba atención y se encontraba cerca de su hermana menor, sonriendo alegremente.

—Ya veras, hermana, te gustara venir conmigo.

Issei cayó al piso al ser derrotado, estaba exhausto y le costaba respirar. Se había excedido al usar ambos poderes de manera conjunta.

{Que débil… ¿Ese es todo tu potencial?}

Maldijo al escuchar al Fénix, sinceramente le irritaba, prefería más a Ddraig.

{No seas tonto, muchacho, no puedes preferirlo a él cuándo ambos somos lo mismo}

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".

El ave suspiró.

{Lo que dije, que ambos somos los mismos, cuando creías que hablabas con él, solo era yo con apariencia de dragón. Creo que no te lo dije pero como eres mi portador, cuando la Boosted Gear entró en ti, me fusioné con ella. Fue divertido engañarte todo este tiempo, por cierto}

"¿Entonces porque mierda me haces pelear con tus poderes por separado?".

Escuchó reír a la criatura.

{Me dijiste que querías que te ayudara a pelear con Raizer Phenex. No mencionaste nada de una Nekomata}

Issei, levantándose ligeramente para ponerse de rodillas, gritó, alarmando a Kuroka.

— ¡Mierda, ayúdame ahora, no puedo permitirme caer ahora, luego te recompensaré!—terminó de decir lo último con un aura de fuego dorado rodeándole todo el cuerpo. La demonio miró con sorpresa la situación, era imposible.

{Tonto, no necesitó nada de ti, solo grita **Phoenix Hand** y listo}

Sin pensar demasiado, hizo lo que el Fénix le dijo.

— **¡Phoenix Hand!**

El castaño sintió como esta vez el guantelete aparecía solo y era de un dorado más brillante y emitía un calor que no le molestaba en lo absoluto y, de hecho, le agradaba. Sin pensar demasiado, se encargó de comenzar a golpear a los clones, que desaparecieron rápidamente y se lanzó sobre su oponente, que no se esperó tal velocidad y recibió en puñetazo en llamas de lleno. Su cuerpo voló por los aires unos diez metros.

—Vaya…eres mejor de lo que recordaba…Issei—limpió su labio partido y le sonrío—…pero no es suficiente… —el castaño comenzó a sentir como el aire se ponía pesado, pero antes de que la chica tuviera listo su contraataque apareció una luz flotante que se posicionó frente a ella y la hizo detenerse—. ¿Hum? Entiendo, ya voy.

Sin decir nada más, desapareció de la vista del castaño como si nada. Desactivó su poder, yendo a ver como se encontraba la albina.

—Hey, Koneko—la sacudió ligeramente, notando que solo estaba algo herida, pero nada grave.

— ¿Mmm?

La chica gato se sobó los ojos y miró al castaño que tenía enfrente. Issei, al ver que se encontraba bien, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba la academia Kuoh.

—Koneko, debemos salvar a tu ama. Tu hermana fue a ese lugar—dijo Issei, siendo seguido por la joven.

Recién cuando se marcharon, la gente comenzó a notar los daños que habían hecho en su encuentro.

Debían detenerla antes de que cause más problemas.

* * *

Rias miraba, asombrada, como Vali había aplastado con su poder a la maga. Con su Balance Breaker no parecía haber sido un reto. Incluso con la armadura puesta, pudo notar que el chico se encontraba relajado.

"¿Qué tan fuerte es realmente?".

Mientras seguía con su vista al par de luchadores, notó la presencia de un tercero y se puso en guardia. Por otro lado, Lilith, jadeaba de agotamiento al verse abrumada por el poder de Vali que, a pesar de haber recibido varios ataques, se mantenía calmado y en buen estado.

—Te has hecho más fuerte—murmuró la maga. Había notado un incremento en su fuerza mientras que ella se había debilitado.

—Entonces, creo que no hay razón para seguir peleando—desactivando su armadura, se dirigió hacia donde estaba escondida Kuroka—, ¿No lo crees, Kuroka?

La pelinegra salió de donde se ocultaba y sonrió inocentemente.

— ¡Solo pasábamos a saludar, Vali! ¡Eres un mal compañero!—le acusó sacándole la lengua de manera infantil.

—No soy tu compañero—respondió fríamente.

Kuroka hizo un puchero y de un salto se posicionó en donde estaba Lilith.

—Bien, parece que nos veremos en otra ocasión, Vali Lucifer, Rias Gremory—y moviendo la capa que poseía, Lilith, desapareció junto con la youkai.

Vali se permitió suspirar de alivio; la verdad que no creía que vaya a soportar una pelea contra ambas a la vez. Volvió a tomar su postura relajada e indiferente con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Eso ha sido increíble—se volteó para ver como Rias lo halagaba mientras intentaba reanimar a Akeno. La sacudía levemente, haciéndola parpadear lentamente.

—Ya, no es nada…—se acercó a las mujeres demonio, conocía la Sacred Gear de la maga y sabía que, Akeno, no tardaría en recuperarse.

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, el lugar volvió a la normalidad y Koneko e Issei hicieron aparición. La albina rápidamente se acercó a su ama, procediendo a contarle lo ocurrido en el centro comercial.

—Parece que llegamos tarde—dijo el castaño al ver que no había señales de Kuroka—…de verdad, ¿Qué clase de compañeros tenías antes, Vali?

Vali se encogió de hombros mientras decía: —No eran muy distintos a los que tengo ahora…

Notando que Kiba Yuuto y Asia Argento, la verdadera, aparecían decidieron que era momento de marcharse. Pero la voz de la heredera Gremory los detuvo.

—Gracias, Jagers, nos han tomado desprevenidas, les debo una. No me esperaba que la Brigada del Caos atacara.

Issei le restó importancia con la mano.

—No es nada, eran asunto nuestro igualmente.

Koneko, sonriendo por primera vez en el día se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia al castaño, que se sintió confundido.

—Gracias, senpai, me ayudaste a tomar la mejor decisión, incluso cuando no era de tu importancia.

Issei giró la vista hacia un lado al recibir el halago y siguió su camino hacia la puerta donde lo esperaba Vali Lucifer. Una vez llegó a la puerta, se giró y le respondió:

—No es nada, lo hice porque nadie tiene el derecho de elegir por otra persona, sea buena o mala esa decisión: eres tú quien debe elegir.

Sin decir nada más, ambos dragones se marcharon.

Rias lo meditó, tenía razón. Ella estaba en una situación así; no solo por su compromiso con Raizer, sino también en la decisión de hacer que Issei se una a ella. Pero eso no quería decir que lo dejara de intentar.

"Supongo que…ya tomará la mejor decisión".

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo editado y corregido el 24 de septiembre de 2015 **


	6. Balance Braker

**Y volví, después de tanto tiempo ausente (y sin actualizar esta historia) volví luego de un arranque de inspiración. Espero les guste mi regreso y lo apoyen con reviews.**

**Hice un leve cambio sobre el final del capítulo anterior, por lo que lo junte con este para que se vea. Nos leemos abajo!**

**Nota 1: Solo Rias y Nene llamaran a Issei, Ise. El resto lo llamara o Issei, o Hyodo o Sekiryutei.**

**Nota 2: Probablemente agregue cosas de otro anime, al igual que en mi fic "La Muerte de Issei".**

**Nota 3: Para David Draconis, usé la introducción del fic "Hermanos Dragones" para su historia. Tanto el personaje como el fic le pertenecen a erendir.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es de su creador.**

**Esto puede tener violencia, groserías y futuras escenas subidas de tono. **

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

Tiempo después…

Faltaba solo un día para el choque entre IsseiHyodo y Rizer Phoenix. El primero, como hace ya un tiempo, estaba entrenando sin descanso con David Draconis, uno de los miembros de los Jagers. El combate se desarrollaba en el cuarto subterráneo, ambos combatían arduamente, pudiendo notar la mejoría del portador del Fénix.

—¡! — David esquivó con habilidad un puño cargado con fuego de su oponente, devolviendo en su lugar un rugido, del mismo elemento, que el castaño disolvió con su guantelete.

—Bien, Issei — Se detuvo al ver como el chico jadeaba de cansancio —, tomemos un descanso. Parece que estas llegando a tu límite.

Al recibir un asentimiento del castaño, el chico dragón caminó lentamente hasta el ascensor, saliendo del lugar luego de subir en él. Issei solo lo observó para luego tomar la botella de agua que le lanzaba la única espectadora, Nene. Ella había estado presenciando el combate, quería ver que tan fuerte era su compañero.

—Lo has hecho bien, Ise — Le sonrió mientras lo veía beber el contenido de la botella. Debía admitirlo, Issei se había vuelto más fuerte luego de la intromisión de Lilith y Kuroka en la ciudad, como si hubiera despertado un poder dormido.

—Supongo — Se encogió de hombros luego de dar el último sorbo, quemando la botella luego. Si bien notaba que era más fuerte, sabía que aún le quedaba un paso más para superar a Raizer, paso que daría cuando sea el momento.

No faltaba mucho, pero era tiempo suficiente como para que Fénix enseñara a despertar el Balance Breaker. Aun no tenía idea como lo lograría pero lo haría.

Mientras el par da castaños hablaba sobre los resultados de los entrenamientos, David llegaba a la planta alta de la casa, topándose con un chico albino recostado sobre la puerta de su habitación y con las manos en los bolsillos. Se reincorporó al notarlo llegar, David lo saludó con la mano.

—¿Sucede algo, Hakuryuukou?—preguntó.

—¿Cómo está?—respondiendo con otra pregunta, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina.

David se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—¿Issei? Bueno, él está progresando muy bien. Su fuego es mucho más poderoso que antes, no tanto como para derrotar a Raizer pero creo que no le falta mucho. En cuanto a lo del Balance Breaker, todavía no hay señales de que pueda lograrlo—ambos habían caminado mientras hablaban y habían llegado a la cocina, encontrándose con una joven peli morada que lloraba amargamente sobre una olla que liberaba una enorme cantidad de humo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Vali se acercó a la niña, que luego de sorber sus mocos miró a su líder con tristeza y, al intentar hablar, volvió a llorar causando que no pudiera entender sus palabras.

David, conociendo ese comportamiento infantil de su compañera, se acercó a ella y a Vali poniéndose a su altura al quedar de cuclillas. Descansó su mano sobre la cabeza del demonio.

—¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hablado?, Yoko, tú debes estar alejada de la cocina—hablando tranquilamente y de manera fraternal, logró calmar a la niña—No queremos remodelar la casa otra vez…

Yoko se secó sus lágrimas antes de hablar.

—Es…que…y-yo q-quería…hacer a-algo…para que pudiéramos comer todos j-juntos…N-nene siempre cocina y quería sorprenderla…—gimió la peli morada lastimosamente.

Vali y David suspiraron con resignación ante las palabras de la chica, ambos se pusieron de pie y sonrieron, el albino levemente y el Draconis con diversión.

—En ese caso, ¡Te ayudaremos!—dijo David comenzando a buscar ingredientes en la repisa. Vali, luego de escucharlo agregarlo a esa obra de caridad, decidió ayudar. Después de todo, probablemente no habría otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

—¡Son los mejores!—chilló ella al verlos prepararse para cocinar.

David sonrió y Vali chasqueó la lengua, pero ayudando al castaño. A pesar de no tener mucha idea de qué hacer.

* * *

En el Club de Ocultismo, RiasGremory terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles para el combate que se llevaría a cabo el día de mañana. Estaba de buen humor y confiada en que Issei pudiera salvarla de ese matrimonio arreglado con el heredero de la casa Phenex.

Akeno y Kiba habían estado informándola sobre los avances del Hyodo continuamente. Por lo que tenía entendido, David, estaba entrenándolo arduamente pero aun no tenía el Balance Breaker. Debía agradecer que Vali tenía entre su equipo un grupo de elite, el hijo de Tannin sería de gran ayuda.

—Ise…

Murmuró su nombre, sonriendo al recordar los acontecimientos de hace unos días cuando Kuroka y Lilith habían irrumpido para atacarla. Aun no tenia del todo claro que querían con ella las miembros de la Brigada del Caos, pero era obvio que nada bueno. Sin poder evitarlo se le vino a la mente el sucesor del Maou, Vali, no sabía su razón para abandonar súbitamente a los terroristas y era algo que su hermano le había encomendado descubrir.

—¿Ocurre algo, Presidenta?—Akeno, notando lo pensativa que estaba había hablado.

Rias solo negó con la cabeza.

—…bueno, sí. Ya sé que hablamos sobre esto pero no abandono la idea de reclutar a Issei una vez termine el combate contra Raizer…

Akeno sonrió con los ojos cerrados, era algo muchas veces hablado.

—Ara, ara, solo dejemos que él decida.

Antes de que Rias pueda responder a su Reina, Kiba ingresó junto con Asia y Koneko. Terminaron sus horas escolares y decidieron ir a ver a su jefa antes del día de mañana. Podría ser la última vez que la vean soltera, pero esperaban que no sea así.

Y así terminó el día para los Gremorys, que se prepararon para el espectáculo que se daría al día siguiente.

* * *

En otro lugar, en esa misma ciudad, Issei se encontraba otra vez en la sala de entrenamiento luego de una larga y dura sesión de combate contra David Draconis. En ella había logrado descubrir lo fuerte que era este a comparación de él; si Rias hubiese querido que David luche contra Raizer, la victoria hubiese llegado sin siquiera pelear. Aunque eso también se ajustaba a Vali, tanto uno como otro miembro de los Jager estaban a un nivel distinto al que se encontraba él y Nene, los dos más débiles ya que Yoko también era muy fuerte.

—Bien, ahora estamos solos y he aumentado mi fuerza a un nivel superior, ¿Lo harás?

Issei aguardó a que el ave mitológica respondiera. A pesar de tener muchas dudas sobre su origen y como llegó a él, estaba decidido a cooperar con esa ave gruñona si este lo ayudaba.

{Está bien, mocoso, prepárate porque te aseguro que será un trabajo arduo y peligroso que te destruirá mentalmente}

—Destruir mentalmente…—murmuró con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa amarga—no creo que pueda ser peor de lo que ya pasé.

{…}

Fénix no respondió. Conocía el pasado del muchacho y la tortura que sufrió a manos de esos ángeles caídos que buscaban una manera de extraerlo del cuerpo de su portador. Habían logrado una parte de su cometido pero no lo habían sacado a él, se habían llevado otra cosa del chico junto con su cordura.

Issei sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar los dolorosos recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche. Se sacó su camisa, o lo que quedaba de ella, dejando su torso lleno de cicatrices al descubierto y golpeando la palma de su mano derecha con su izquierda que poseía un guantelete dorado.

Un fuego dorado rodeó al muchacho y explotó, tragándose toda la sala y alertando a todos los Jagers. Ellos estaban a punto de irse a dormir luego de un gran banquete que habían hecho David, Yoko y Vali, aunque los últimos dos solo se habían limitado a ayudar al joven dragón en lo que les solicitara.

—¿¡Que ha sido eso!?—David se acercó al ascensor en la planta principal. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir luego de terminar con su entrenamiento con Issei y haberse dado una ducha.

—¡Ise!—Nene, usando un revelador pijama, no lo pensó dos veces y presionó el botón para que las puertas se abrieran y pudieran bajar.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Vali y Yoko intentaron seguir al par de castaños, pero un calor abrasador los obligó a retroceder. Abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al notar que apenas si podían respirar y, a diferencia de ellos, David y Nene entraron y bajaron como si no lo sintieran.

—"Esto no es nada para David…y supongo que Nene es inmune por el poder del Fénix que guarda en su interior"—pensó el albino.

Decidió que se lo dejaría a ellos y sacaría de allí a Yoko, que se encontraba peor que él debido a la intensidad del calor y que era del elemento opuesto al de Issei.

—Vali, ¿Qué está sucediendo?—preguntó la de cabellera morada en sus brazos. Estaba débil y abrumada por el poder de las llamas por lo que la cargó sobre sus brazos y salió de la residencia de los Jagers.

—Issei está despertando su Balance Breaker…—respondió sin mirarle, con la vista fija sobre la casa.

* * *

El gran día había llegado, todo el Inframundo estaba enterado del combate que se libraría entre el gran RizerPhenex y un candidato a tomar la mano de RiasGremory; IsseiHyodo. Claro que esa era la versión oficial pero no la real ya que al rubio le fastidiaría que se enteraran que su futura esposa se oponía a casarse con él y enviaba a ese chico para que lo derrote. Qué tontería.

Todos los jóvenes demonios estaban atentos al combate que se llevaría a cabo, no tenían dudas de que Raizer saldría victorioso ante ese desconocido, a pesar de que sea de ese grupo llamado los Jagers que era liderado por Vali Lucifer.

Se encontraban reunidos en el coliseo Malphas. Una fiel réplica del Coliseo romano de la tierra que perteneció a la casa Malphas durante el tiempo que estos vivieron ya que hace un tiempo que había perecido el último demonio de ese linaje y, actualmente, era un lugar público que se usaba para RG o eventos de similitud, como era el caso de este combate.

Sobre el trono donde iba el rey, Sirzechs miraba la enorme cantidad de espectadores que esperaban la llegada tanto de Rizer como de Rias y su peleador. Solo unos pocos sabían la verdadera razón de la pelea y que Issei no era un joven enamorado que se atrevía a desafiar al demonio con tal de quedarse con la heredera de los Gremory. Pudo notar a su padre y madre junto con su hijo no muy lejos de su posición, esperando lo mismo que todo el mundo.

Y como si lo hubiesen llamado, RaizerPhenex apareció en medio de la arena en una explosión de llamas junto con su sequito de mujeres, sonreía con arrogancia al recibir alabancias de todas partes, estaba seguro que ganaría pero quería comprobar que ocultaba ese joven muchacho.

—Vayan, esperaré aquí a Rias—ordenándoles su retirada, se mantuvo en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el combate. No tuvo que esperar mucho porque un círculo mágico hizo aparición y Rias e Issei salieron de él, ambos vestían el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh y se acercaron al centro de la arena.

—Así que…vas a pelear al final—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa—Pensé que te acobardarías y no vendrías Sekiryuutei.

Issei negó lentamente.

—No podría rechazar una oportunidad para humillarte, Rizer—respondió el chico, luego agregó—, y no soy Sekiryuutei. Ese nombre no va conmigo.

Raizer frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo se supone que te llame entonces?—preguntó con un tono cargado de burla. Muchos habían asumido que él era el portador de Ddraig. Ignoraban al verdadero ser que se ocultaba dentro de él.

—Lo averiguaras cuando te derrote y te aplaste, idiota—inclinando la cabeza sonrió de manera psicópata.

—¿Este es mi oponente?—dirigiéndose a la Gremory, la vio con seriedad. Había algo familiar en él que no podía descifrar qué era.

—¿Aun estas confiado, Raizer?—dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo con superioridad. Minutos antes de llegar Vali, Issei y David habían irrumpido en el club de ocultismo y le habían dicho las nuevas buenas que tenían. Ella no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio al escucharlos.

—Hmp, sea quien sea, no podrá ganarme. Puede que Vali Lucifer y el hijo de Tannin lo hayan entrenado pero eso no cambiará el resultado de esta pelea—respondió Rizer, cruzado de brazos—No hay forma que un humano pueda ganarme.

Issei, que pareció enojarse al escucharlo, apretó los dientes con ira. Odiaba que los menosprecien y en especial si venia de un demonio, ángel o caído. Los odiaba a todos por igual.

—Ignóralo, Ise—la Gremory sonrió a su combatiente y palmeó su hombro.

{Vamos muchacho, no le des importancia. Puede que crea que está bendecido por mí, pero tú sabes que eso no es cierto}

Rias se volteó en dirección a la salida y se encaminó, escuchando los gritos de los demonios que la apoyaban. Frunció el ceño con confusión al ver pancartas con la leyenda "¡Viva el amor!" y "Issei y Rias 4ever", con esa duda en mente, se dirigió al palco donde estaban sus padres y su sobrino.

—¿No es bonito?—una vez en ese lugar, escuchó a sus padres hablar sobre el castaño como si vieran a un pretendiente.

—¿De qué hablaban?

—¡Oh, hija!—sonrió Venerana—Le comentaba a tu padre sobre lo lindo que se ve tu pretendiente y sobre lo valeroso que es al enfrentarse a alguien como RaizerPhenex para tomar tu mano en su lugar.

Rias parpadeó, aturdida. Ojeó al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano junto con los demás maous y vio como este le sonrió mientras levantaba un pin que tenía escrito "IsseiXRias". Ya se imaginaba que estaba ocurriendo, ocultando un su rostro rojo de vergüenza e ira, se concentró en observar el combate que estaba a punto de comenzar y que decidiría su futuro.

—Suerte…Ise…

* * *

—¡Destrózalo, Ise!—Nene bramaba con emoción desde su posición en las gradas de ese enorme coliseo.

Nene y Yoko habían partido al Inframundo antes que los demás en dirección al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Habían conseguido dos excelentes lugares donde podían ver perfectamente toda la arena y esperar a que Issei aparezca para derrotar a ese demonio presumido de Phenex. La castaña incluso practicaba para cuando llegara el momento.

—¡Sí, te dije que lo harías!

—¿De que estas hablando?—Yoko veía como su amiga ahora celebraba, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Nene detuvo su monologo para verla con confusión.

—¿Yo?, me preparo para cuando Ise derrote a Raizer. Debo estar preparada—respondió con simpleza.

—No dije nada…

La peli morada volvió a mirar a la multitud que esperaba el combate. Sin duda que Lucifer se había lucido con la idea de que Issei era un tipo de "joven enamorado que quería sacársela al Phenex", era divertido para ella y Nene parecía ignorar todas las pancartas.

—Aquí estaban…—al oír una voz familiar, se giró hacia la entrada, encontrándose con Vali que se acercaba a ellas con su habitual postura indiferente.

—¡Vali!—la castaña saludó efusivamente a su "nii-san" y luego preguntó por el otro integrante de los Jagers.

—David…dijo que iba a ver a alguien ya que estaba aquí—respondió el albino, acomodándose junto a ellas para observar la pelea.

Ayer habían lidiado con un gran problema pero lo habían solucionado rápidamente gracias a Nene y David que lograron ayudar a Issei para mantener controlado su Balance Breaker. Quedaban detalles por arreglar, como el tiempo de uso, pero no había tiempo para ver cuánto podía durar con su Balance Breaker en uso.

—¡Ise!

Al escuchar un grito en masa, descubrieron que tanto como Raizer como Issei junto con RiasGremory ya se encontraban en el campo. Los vieron discutir sobre algo y luego la pelirroja se marchó hacia su lugar, dejando a los dos combatientes "por el amor de la princesa Gremory" listos para empezar.

—¿Estas bien?—el albino se dirigió a la Kurosaki, recordando lo ocurrido ayer. Ahora sabía que esa chica era una parte importante en la vida de Issei, más de lo que ya era.

Nene asintió con efusividad.

* * *

Tannin observaba una pantalla donde estaba a punto de librarse una batalla entre el líder del clan Phenex y un integrante del grupo Jager. Conocía un poco a Vali y tenía conocimiento sobre los demás, salvo de uno, que era…

—Pensé que irías al Coliseo a ver la pelea—escuchó una voz detrás de él. Volteó su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, pudo distinguir a una persona muy conocida.

—Dime…¿Cuántos lugares crees que ocuparé si voy? Pensé que eras más inteligente. Soy un jodido dragón, por si aún no te diste cuenta—gruñó, dejando escapar un remolino de aire que alzó las hojas de ese bosque.

—Ya, viejo gruñón, y yo pensé que no eras tan quisquilloso—David se acercó sonriendo despreocupadamente—Tanto tiempo, papa.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi—el dragón había vuelto a mirar a la pantalla, esperando que su hijo le cuente que ocurría. David era un buen hijo, incluso después de que decidiera unirse a Vali lo visitaba cuando podía-que no era muy seguido- y cuando alguna duda le acarreaba. Y sabía que era eso último.

—No podría hacerlo…como dijiste, eres un jodido dragón…—sonrió con cierta nostalgia pero adoptó una aptitud seria—Tannin…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Issei no es el Sekiryuutei…no de momento…

Tannin no pareció inmutarse.

—…bueno, si lo es pero actualmente está dentro de él el Ave Fénix, si me entiendes, ¿No?

—Vaya…así son las cosas ¿Eh?—gruñó el dragón, poniéndose de pie y viendo como el combate daba inicio.

—Sí, junto con Vali descubrí que fue lo que extrajeron de él hace unos años—murmuró David, como si no quisiera hablar sobre ello—…le quitaron a Ddraig…y estoy seguro que Azazel sabe sobre ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y termina aquí, pero no desesperen que no tardaré otros seis meses en actualizar, solo espero que apoyen a continuar con esta historia. **

**Reviews:**

**Me disculpo con aquellos que dejaron reviews sobre el capítulo anterior, prometo responder a sus dudas si me lo preguntan la próxima vez. No se alarmen, de igual manera Ddraig sigue entre nosotros (No dentro de Issei...pero me entienden)**

**Aprovecho aquí para avisar que "La Muerte de Issei estará momentaneamente en pausa pero que lo retomaré no dentro de mucho. Gracias!**

**Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**ShadowTails98...Fuera**


	7. Issei vs Raizer

**Hola!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest****: Sip, parecido a que con Asia pero se explicará a fondo más adelante. Gracias por lo de Tannin, no lo recordaba. Espero esta no te decepcione aunque te digo que no me concentré demasiado en esta, pero te aseguro que las futuras serán mucho mejores.**

**Erendir:**** Diría que por fin, estaba inspirado y decidí seguir con esto. Con el tiempo todo el pasado se irá descubriendo. Gracias por la ayuda, por cierto.**

**XD hoy hay muchas notas.**

**Nota 1: Violencia, groserías y posibles escenas subidas de tono.**

**Nota 2: Solo Rias y Nene llamaran a Issei, "Ise".**

**Nota 3: Probablemente use cosas de otro anime más adelante.**

**Nota 4: También aclararé que puede ser que Raizer sea más fuerte que en el cannon, más adelante también lo será Kokabiel.**

—Diálogos.

"_Pensamientos"_

—{Ddraig, Albion, Fénix, etc hablando a través de sus portadores}

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

Mientras el combate entre Raizer Phenex e Issei Hyodo daba inicio y la conversación de Tannin con su hijo David ocurría, el antiguo equipo de Vali Lucifer perteneciente a la Brigada del Caos observaba todo desde algún lugar desconocido.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Lilith?—preguntó un hombre con apariencia de mono.

—Sí, quiero que ese infeliz suplique por su vida—respondió la mencionada con una voz llena de odio.

—¡Oh! Parece que Lilith tiene resentimiento por Vali—dijo inocentemente Kuroka, acompañándose con un movimiento de orejas.

—Será interesante, podremos ver en qué nivel se encuentran los Jagers—acotó un rubio que portaba una llamativa espada.

—Yo creo que te tomas esto demasiado en serio, Lilith—volvió a hablar el mono.

—Cállate, Bikou—si bien todos estaban de acuerdo en acabar con el líder de los Jagers, solo ella tenía un motivo suficiente como para querer asesinarlo. Había viajado a Japón para averiguar qué tan fuerte se había hecho el Hakuryuuko, y satisfactoriamente creía que por fin estaba al mismo nivel.

—Ese chico…el de guantelete dorado, ¿Es Issei?—Kuroka había fijado su vista en la pantalla donde peleaba el chico y, para sorpresa de los aficionados, abrumaba con su poder y resistencia al Phenex.

—Sí…creo que sí—le respondió el rubio, descendiente del mismísimo Rey Arturo.

Lilith sacudió su capa, alargándola y tragándose a sus compañeros junto con ella. Aun debían aguardar a que el momento llegara.

* * *

Raizer esquivaba con facilidad los golpes del castaño. Podía notarlo rápido y fuerte pero él era un demonio de clase alta que no se vería en problemas por alguien como Issei. En un principio había creído que podía ocasionarle alguna dificultad pero ahora comprobaba que estaba equivocado.

—¿Vas a seguir jugando?—preguntó con sorna al verlo jadear de cansancio. Sonrió. Un cuerpo humano era muy débil en comparación del suyo, uno de demonio purasangre.

—Al menos hasta que tú te pongas serio…—los ojos de Issei adquirieron un tono rojo carmesí y una sonrisa de diversión se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hmp, solo eres un creído—frunciendo el ceño en señal de fastidio, creó dos esferas de fuego en ambas manos que fueron aumentando en tamaño hasta ser del doble que el mismo. Sonrió al ver como su oponente se colocaba en guardia, esperando a defenderse.

—Vamos…solo arrójalo—a pesar del vitoreo del público, pudo oír el murmullo del chico.

—Sin tanto lo quieres… ¡Muere!—lanzó su ataque, que se unió para crear un torrente de fuego dorado enorme que alcanzó al joven incluso aunque este intentó moverse. La velocidad fue demasiado para él.

**EXPLOSIÓN**

Aguardó unos segundos a la espera de que el castaño apareciera. La arena estaba cubierta por fuego y humo que le imposibilitaba tanto a él como al resto de los demonios distinguir bien que ocurría entre las llamas.

—¡Vamos, Ise!—Nene gritó con ligera desesperación al no notar reacción en el campo—¿Onii-san, que sucede?

La castaña se giró para ver al albino en su habitual postura relajada. No parecía despreocupado por lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, se lo veía algo distraído. Nene lo tomó de la manga de su campera para llamar su atención, cosa que funcionó.

—¿Eh?—pareció despertar unos segundos, luego la observó—, tranquila, no pasa nada. Issei derrotará a ese sujeto.

Asintiendo a sus palabras, la chica se limitó a seguir mirando el campo de batalla pero viendo de reojo a su amigo. Vali Lucifer no solía ser alguien distraído y apostaba a que algo estaba perturbándolo. Esperaba que no sea nada muy malo.

Por parte de Rias, solo observó con seriedad lo que ocurría. Ignoro los comentarios halagando a Issei de sus padres y se limitó a responder con monosílabos las preguntas de Milicas.

—Raizer-san es muy poderoso…—lo oyó murmurar al joven Gremory.

Ella asintió.

—Lo es…pero no subestimes a Ise—le sonrió cariñosamente mientras revolvió sus cabellos rojos como los de ella.

—Sí…

Milicas volvió a fijar la vista en la pelea, notando como el humo iba disipándose de apoco y ya casi no quedaban rastros del ataque. Y fue en ese momento que todo el mundo ahogó un suspiró mezclado entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

En el mismo lugar donde había estado en el momento donde recibió el ataque, Issei se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria, sin siquiera un rasguño o algo que indicara que un demonio inmortal de clase alta como Raizer Phenex lo había atacado con las llamas del Fénix. Siquiera sus ropas estaba quemadas.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¿Cómo lo hice?—lo irrumpió el castaño sonriendo con diversión. Le gustaba que ese sujeto se viera sorprendido por sus habilidades.

—¡No es posible que salieras ileso de eso!—gruñó el rubio con indignación, un círculo mágico apareció frente a él y extendió ambas manos para concentrar energía demoniaca y, liberando su poder, una lluvia de fuego dorado salió disparado hacia Issei.

—Bien, te lo dejo a ti…Fénix—el chico cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y extendió la mano que poseía el guantelete dorado usándola como única defensa.

Esta vez, todo el mundo y las cámaras se concentraron en el humano y no en el devastador ataque que irradiaba de Raizer. Las llamas se acercaron con ferocidad y lo alcanzaron, pero fueron detenidas por la mano de Issei, ocasionando que este retrocediera rápidamente hacia una de las paredes que delimitaba el campo. Se estrelló con fuerza y las paredes crujieron a su alrededor.

**CRUJIR**

—¡Ja!

Raizer rio, dando por finalizada la pelea. Tuvo que posponer su festejo al ver como todos seguían sin reaccionar, por lo que vio como Issei salía del cráter con algunos rasguños que indicaban que había sentido más el golpe con la pared que su ataque. Era imposible.

—Podemos estar así todo el día—murmuró Issei con la vista gacha y sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo.

—¿Qué mierda eres, niño? Estoy seguro que ambos ataques pudieron haberte matado. Incluso un demonio de clase suprema no saldría ileso si le doy de lleno con mi fuego del Fénix—habló con cierta furia e incomprensión.

Issei sonrió con cierto aire macabro.

{Deberías acabar con esto pronto}

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Azazel planea algo contra la Facción de demonios?—gruñó Tannin.

—No descarto que sea parte, pero creo que no es el líder de esto—respondió David, ya se imaginaba quien podría ser—. Hace años, cuando Vali salvó a Issei de esos caídos y lo unió a nuestro equipo, pude sentir poderes de dragón dentro de él. Y lo confirmé cuando Vali dijo que era el Sekiryutei.

—Pero dijiste que, actualmente, ya no es el portador de Ddraig.

—Eso es porque los ángeles caídos se lo robaron. No tengo muy en claro que ocurrió pero ella nos dijo que en realidad querían sacarla a ella y no a Ddraig.

—Explícame bien todo, muchacho, no te andes con vueltas. ¿Quién es "ella"?

—Fénix. Ayer cuando logró despertar su Balance Breaker pudimos comunicarnos con ella y nos contó un par de cosas…

—No me interesa saber qué ocurrió con Fénix para terminar de la misma manera que Ddraig y Albion, eso ya lo sé—bufó Tannin.

Sabía de antemano que, de igual forma que Ddraig y Albion, Fénix era una criatura inmortal muy poderosa que destruía cualquier cosa que se le cruzara, y en un día que estaba de malas era aún peor. Los líderes de cada Facción decidieron capturarla el día de su muerte y renacimiento, que era cada quinientos años. Fue algo que agradecieron pero pronto se lamentaron; sus portadores, o mejor dicho su portador, vivía quinientos años de inmortalidad para luego morir y renacer casi al mismo tiempo, lo que no sería malo si ese sujeto se comportara adecuadamente pero no contaban con tanta suerte.

—Lo supuse—respondió David, luego agregó—, lo que sé que te interesara a ti y a los maous será saber que dentro de la Facción de caídos hay un grupo que trabaja para obtener un ejército de usuarios de Sacred Gears. Fénix dijo que no sabe que planean, pero te aseguro que no es nada bonito.

Tannin dejó de mirar la sorprendente actuación del chico Hyodo frente a Raizer Phenex para fijar la vista en su hijo, que hablaba seriamente.

—Debo hablar de esto con Sirzechs y los demás—habló el dragón. Tenía la leve impresión de que algo malo podría ocurrir esa misma tarde.

La paz era algo que las Tres Grandes Facciones buscaban pero que últimamente era difícil llevar a cabo debido a la aparición de la Brigada del Caos y la intromisión de los Jagers. Estos últimos aparecieron de un día a otro y nadie sabía bien cuál era su objetivo, pero por ahora tenían una tregua. A Tannin eso le fastidiaba en demasía, especialmente por el hecho de que su hijo formara parte de ellos.

—Estaría mejor si por ahora nos mantenemos en silencio, con Vali discutimos y creemos que lo mejor sería esperar a ver algún movimiento de los caídos o de la Brigada.

—¡Oh, genial! Eso me tranquiliza, esperemos a que ataquen primero, ¿Por qué no?—gruñó sarcásticamente el dragón.

—Tranquilo, sabemos lo que hacemos…y si algo sale mal, asumiré la responsabilidad—juró el castaño.

—¿De verdad?

—No.

* * *

Raizer estaba hecho una esfera de fuego. Concentraba toda su energía demoniaca para realizar un poderoso ataque y acabar con el humano Issei Hyodo, que había sido atacado por cientos de poderosos ataques de fuego que parecían ser inservibles frente a él. Todo el mundo veía como no atacaba y se mantenía a la defensiva, recibiendo lo que venga.

—¡Maldito, te juro que vas a morir!—bramó cegado de ira el Phenex. Ahora mismo le valía una mierda el compromiso con Rias Gremory, solo quería masacrar a ese chico.

—Eso dijiste hace un rato, y aún estoy aquí—sonrió Issei. Todo estaba encaminándose a terminar bien para él, Fénix estaba ayudándole a defenderse, absorbiendo todo el poder de Raizer cada vez que lo atacaba con poderosas llamas.

Podría decirse que Issei le debía su victoria a Nene. Sin ella, no habría podido aguantar todo ese poder y, a pesar de ser el portador del Ave Fénix, su cuerpo se vería sobrepasado por la cantidad de poder y moriría. Tuvo suerte que Fénix ideó esa estrategia hace un tiempo; prácticamente Nene había drenado el poder dentro de Issei y lo había guardado en ella. Lo único que tenía que hacer en caso de querer atacar era usar lo que absorbió de Raizer.

**EXPLOSIÓN**

La explosión ocasionó un destello de luz que cegó momentáneamente a los espectadores y terminó de destruir la arena, dejando a su paso destrucción. Raizer, ya conociendo los resultados, frunció el ceño con enojo, Issei se veía más demacrado que antes y leves quemaduras había en su ropa pero se encontraba listo para seguir.

—¡Issei!—rugió la multitud al ver como el valiente pretendiente de Rias resistía todo lo que le llegaba. Incluso la misma chica estaba asombrada.

—¡Vaya! Ya veo porque estas decidida a romper tu compromiso—Venerana sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

—Okaa-san…—murmuró como niña pequeña.

Por parte de Issei, debía admitir que se sorprendió por la poderosa y destructiva técnica. Le dolió más que los ataques de Vali en entrenamiento.

—¿Qué pasó, Fénix? Dijiste que no me preocupara por sus ataques—gruñó en voz baja, comunicándose con su residente.

{Chico, te dije que la estrategia funcionaria si eras más fuerte. Ahora tu cuerpo llegó al límite y si sigues así, tarde o temprano un ataque suyo te hará estallar al no aguantar tanto}

Eso era malo. Se maldijo interiormente por confiarse y decidió que era momento de empezar a pelear. Su plan era resistir hasta que Raizer llegue a su límite y derrotarlo a puño limpio sin exponer su condición de portador del Ave Fenix. Según palabras de Vali, sería imprudente y se vería obligado a convivir con los demonios, precisamente los Phenex.

Justamente ellos eran los que más asombrados estaban. Ese chico hacia ver a su clan débil al recibir sin demasiada preocupación uno tras otro ataque del Phenex. Las siervas del rubio miraban atónitas lo que ocurría.

—Raizer está en problemas, parece que ahora va a luchar en serio el chico—murmuró el mayor de los hermanos.

—Vaya… ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese chico para dejar en ridículo a Raizer, nii-san?—Ravel miraba sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría, ese chico le llamaba altamente la atención.

—No lo sé, pero no creo que falta mucho para que lo sepamos…—respondió, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Volviendo al campo, Raizer estaba hecho una furia.

—Una basura como tú no puede ganarme…—murmuró, luego lo gritó con más fuerza y se lanzó sobre Issei.

—¡!

Comenzaron un combate a puños, intercambiando golpes rápidamente a diestra y siniestra, sin darle oportunidad al otro para apartar la vista. Raizer esquivó la mano desnuda de Issei ágilmente, tomándola para detenerlo y asestarle un rodillazo en el estómago que logró dejar sin aire al castaño, pero este reaccionó rápidamente y acertó un cabezazo sobre la quijada de su oponente que se vio sorprendido por el golpe. Sin embargo eso no fue todo e Issei lo tomó de su camisa y con su guante dorado lo golpeó.

Raizer se tambaleó por el golpe y retrocedió, recomponiéndose para luego mirar con odio al Hyodo.

—Eres una simple porquería, no hay forma de que seas mejor que yo—escupió.

—¿Quieres más pruebas?

Raizer negó para su sorpresa.

—No me refiero a eso. Digo que no podrías ser mejor que yo aunque quisieras, no eres nada, niño. Solo un simple humano que se cree especial por tener un Sacred Gear que lo hace más fuerte que el resto, ni siquiera tienes familia o amigos, eres un inadaptado que debe juntarse con gente igual a ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Raizer sonrió. Si no ganaba, al menos humillaría al chico. Hace tiempo que ambos habían olvidado que Rias estaba de por medio.

—Que, los Jager—mencionó despectivamente el nombre del grupo—, no son nada más que patéticos recluidos de sus lugares. Mírate, tu o esa mocosa Kurosaki no son humanos del todo pero tampoco son de alguna facción. Draconis es un raro que no es ni dragón puro ni humano, es un mestizo que no llega a ser ni una cosa ni la otra, lo mismo con Yoko, ni siquiera es una demonio purasangre—sonrió al ver como parecía realmente enojado por sus palabras—. Y Vali es patético al querer juntarlos a todos ustedes en un mismo lugar. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿A que otro lugar pertenecerían ustedes?

Para el final, Issei ya apretaba los dientes con furia al igual que sus puños, intentando aguantar las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese sujeto. Pero no pudo.

A una velocidad imposible de ver para muchos, se lanzó sobre su oponente y lo golpeó con su guantelete cargado de llamas doradas que hicieron que todos ahogaran un grito de sorpresa, e incluso algunos de miedo.

—¡¿Qué acaba de suceder?!—gritó Ravel al ver como un aura dorada cubría el cuerpo del oponente de su hermano.

—Él… ¿Será posible?—murmuró Ruval. Todos los Phenex estaban pegados al borde de la grada, viendo con sorpresa a Issei y ya no importándole la casi inminente derrota de Raizer.

Justamente él era quien más incrédulo estaba, pero debía admitir que sospechaba algo desde el momento en que discutió con él en la Academia Kuoh. Ahora era algo real.

—¿Eres…el portador del Ave Fénix?—jadeó al ver como este asentía.

No hubiese necesitado de todas maneras una respuesta ya que esta estaba frente a sus ojos. Issei se mantenía de pie con un guantelete dorado cubriendo su brazo izquierdo hasta el antebrazo, emitiendo llamas doradas y siendo liberada su cuerpo un aura dorada y caliente. Retrocedió instintivamente al verlo dar unos pasos en su dirección.

—Por eso…podías…anular mis llamas—la impresión era tan grande que le costaba pronunciar palaras.

—No tenía pensado usarlo, pero no dejaré que insultes a mi equipo—y sin esperar respuesta, arremetió contra el rubio y le acertó un poderoso puñetazo recubierto de llamas doradas que ocasionaron una enorme llamarada que cubrió de humo parte de la arena de batalla.

**EXPLOSIÓN**

Todos estaban atentos y sin despegarse de sus lugares, inmóviles a la espera que la arena se disipara y pudieran ver que ocurría.

—Imposible—Vali abrió los ojos como platos.

—Ise…—murmuró Nene, incrédula.

—Increíble—Yoko parecía descolocada, como todos.

Mientras, en el palco de Maous todos estaban asombrados y bastante aliviados de que por fin se conociera la identidad del sujeto que era el portador del Fénix. Era momento de que pague por todos sus pecados cometidos.

—Onee-chan, dime que estoy viendo mal—murmuró el mayor de los hermanos Phenex.

La rubia no respondió. Estaba tan fascinada que no podía reaccionar, no supo por qué razón ese chico le llamó la atención desde el momento en que lo vio a lo lejos en una de sus visitas a la Academia Gremory, y ahora sabía por qué. Sin duda que iba averiguar quién era.

En el campo, un perdido juez se acercaba tímidamente para dar el resultado de la batalla.

—…Y el ganador es…Issei Hyodo—habló sin siquiera acercarse a levantar la mano del ganador.

Issei sonrió con arrogancia a Raizer.

—Perdiste. No importa quién sea yo, pero si pierdes con un marginado eso te hace aun peor de lo que dices que somos nosotros—se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de la demacrada camisa—. Te lo advierto; la próxima vez que hables así de mis amigos, te mataré no importa qué.

Soltó al rubio, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo y dejándolo aturdido.

—Bravo, bien hecho.

Unos aplausos hicieron que Issei deje de darle importancia a Raizer y se volteara. Era el mismísimo hermano de su "amada", Sirzechs Lucifer. Tragó saliva sonoramente e incluso abandonó su postura ofensiva, apagando sus llamas.

—¿Q-que quieres?—preguntó con valentía. Conocía las historias sobre ese sujeto a manos de David, Vali y Yoko, Raizer no era nada en comparación a ese pelirrojo.

—He venido a felicitarte, Hyodo-kun, has derrotado a Raizer Phenex y logrado romper su matrimonio con él. Sin duda eres alguien valeroso—respondió sin dejar de sonreírle. Luego de llegar a su lado, se dirigió a todos los demonios presentes—. Señoras y señores, con ustedes, el ganador y portador del Ave Fénix; Issei Hyodo.

En ese momento los gritos se hicieron presentes, exclamaciones de apoyo, aliento e incluso declaraciones de amor hicieron ruido en la cabeza de Issei. Que por su parte solo se mantuvo algo aturdido y alzó una mano en señal de saludo a sus nuevos fans. Aunque la mayoría era de jóvenes enamoradas y niños.

Para su suerte, el Maou rápidamente lo sacó de la arena y llevó a un lugar apartado. Allí se encontró con varios demonios desconocidos que nunca había visto pero se le hacían vagamente familiares, aun se encontraba algo aturdido por la pelea y comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo le pasaba factura. Estaba tan distraído que no prestó atención cuando la cabeza de la familia Gremory entró al lugar seguido del de los Phenex. Tampoco cuando lo hizo Vali Lucifer, Yoko Uzumaki y Nene Kurosaki, reaccionó cuando sintió que la castaña apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Nene?

—Tranquilo, Ise, lo hiciste bien. Nada sucederá, te lo aseguro —dijo la castaña.

E Issei creyó que tenía razón.

* * *

David sonreía despreocupadamente frente al gran dragón Tannin. Habían visto la victoria de Issei sobre Raizer y decidieron imitarlos, batiéndose en una pequeña pelea.

—¿Te divertiste?—preguntó David, jadeando.

—Eres muy débil para mí—respondió Tannin con una media sonrisa, igualmente se encontraba cansado como el Draconis. Extrañaba la presencia del chico en sus terrenos.

Se mantuvieron charlando sobre cosas pasadas un tiempo más hasta que David decidió que era hora de partir rumbo a donde estaba pactado que se vería con el resto de los Jagers. Recordó su charla al dragón y le advirtió que no contara nada, al menos de momento. Se despidió y se marchó.

Caminó por las calles del Inframundo y rápidamente se mezcló entre la multitud. A pesar de saber que no importaba que supieran quien era, usaba la capucha para ocultar su rostro. Recordó lo ocurrido el día de ayer; sin duda que Kokabiel estaba planeando algo gordo con respecto a las Sacred Gears y sospechaba que tenía algo especial para la Boosted Gear que le pertenecía a Issei, por el momento había decidido mantener en secreto lo que sabía; según Fénix, le había contado a su portador que se había fusionado con Ddraig, cosa que no era así pero que usarían hasta encontrar al dragón.

Rápidamente llegó a la residencia Gremory donde, después de presentarse, le permitieron entrar y se encaminó hasta donde Grayfia le indicó estaban todos los Jagers y Gremorys. Una vez llegó frente a la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar voces.

—¡No, me niego!—esa era Nene.

—De igual forma, tu no decides nada, Nene—esa era la voz de Vali.

—¿!Onii-san hará cochinadas con Ravel-sama o con Rias-sama!?—gritó/preguntó Yoko eufóricamente.

—No es lo que crees…—la voz de Issei sonó muy diferente para David. Usualmente era alguien calmado y frío, pero esta vez sonaba algo inseguro y alterado.

—¿No? Pues me parece que entendí bien que ocurría—acotó Nene con un enojo evidente.

—Nene…yo…—escuchar tartamudear a Issei fue suficiente como para decidir entrar e ingresó sin llamar.

Todos fijaron unos segundos la vista en el nuevo integrante y, luego de estudiarlo por unos segundos, rápidamente volvieron a discutir sobre algo que David no entendía pero involucraba a Issei, Rias Gremory, Ravel Phenex, al Ave Fénix y sobre compromiso. Con sus sentidos de dragón podría entender todo: si solo se callaran algunos.

—¡Podrían callarse unos segundos!

**SILENCIO**

Todos miraron a David, esperando a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir pero antes de que hablara, Nene lo interrumpió.

—¡No!¡Me niego!—chilló la castaña.

—No está a tu disposición…—susurró Vali por enésima vez, parecía el que más incómodo se encontraba en esa habitación.

David decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle a la menor (al menos, en apariencia) del grupo. Yoko, que lanzaba preguntas al nervioso Issei, se detuvo y lo observó con una sonrisa que contradecía a la mayoría de los demonios (y los que no eran también). La peli morada procedió a explicarle lo que acababa de suceder luego de la victoria de Issei sobre Raizer.

* * *

**_Hace unos momentos…_**

Issei miraba con seriedad a los seis sujetos que se reunían en esa enorme mesa, Yoko, que se encontraba a su lado le explicó quién era cada uno; Lord Gremory, Lord Phenex, Lucifer, Belcebú, Asmodeo y Leviatán, los últimos cuatro los reconoció al ser los Cuatro Reyes Demonio. Parecía que discutirían algo serio.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?—preguntó.

Yoko no le respondió y en su lugar volvió a mirar al frente. Issei resopló con aburrimiento y cierto cansancio. No tenía interés en lo que estuvieran hablando, solo hasta que mencionaron su nombre y Vali protestó fue que comenzó a poner atención.

—No tienen derecho a elegir por sobre él—fueron las palabras del albino.

Lord Phenex se acomodó en su asiento y entrelazó las manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y mirando seriamente al líder de los Jagers y dijo:

—Él no tiene que decidir nada, lo estamos salvando de su castigo, debería agradecernos.

Issei masculló una maldición, aguantándose las ganas de insultar a ese sujeto. A diferencia que cuando le sucedió con Raizer, pudo contenerse.

{Presta atención, muchacho, esto será sin duda divertido}

"Lo será para ti, yo aún no sé qué pasa"

Fénix río con burla.

{Ya lo veras…}

Issei ignoró al ser inmortal y siguió escuchando todo.

—Opino que Hyodo-kun debe elegir, sabrá que es mejor para él—sonrió Lord Gremory.

—Suena bien, deberíamos decírselo, después de todo por algo está aquí—dijo Lucifer, volteándose para ver al castaño.

Issei, que siempre aparentaba seriedad y frialdad, tragó fuerte al ver como esos seis demonios fijaban la vista en él. Esperaban una respuesta de algo que no estaba enterado. Vali debió notar que no sabía de lo que hablaban porque apoyó una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Vali?

El albino bufó para después mirar a los presentes.

—Suele pasarle, se distrae y no presta atención a su alrededor—luego de decir esas palabras, volteó para ver fijamente al chico—. Issei, lo que están discutiendo es que debes elegir, entre comprometerte con la próxima heredera del clan Gremory o la hija menor del clan Phenex, no t…

—¡Ni hablar!—gruñó con enojo—, yo no tengo nada que ver con los demonios y no me comprometeré con nadie.

Antes de que Vali explicara que esa no era buena idea, Asmodeo lo interrumpió.

—Si te niegas, solo harás las cosas más complicadas y tediosas para todos. En especial para ti—dijo sin abandonar su postura aburrida, teniendo su cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano.

—Lo que Asmodeo quiere decir es que lo mejor sería aceptar esa oferta—habló Belcebú antes de que Issei pregunté la razón—; si te niegas no quedará otra que darte un castigo mucho peor.

—¿Por qué quieren castigarme, por derrotar al imbécil de Raizer Phenex?—dijo cruzando los brazos con un gesto indiferente.

—Me temo que no, Hyodo-kun—dijo Sirzechs—. Los crímenes que ha cometido en el pasado el portador del Ave Fénix ahora recaen en ti.

Issei, asombrado y algo asustado, preguntó la razón por la que le echaban la culpa de algo que no había hecho. Fue en ese momento que la fémina de los Reyes Demonio tomó la palabra.

—Issei-chan, el portador del Fénix es beneficiado con el mismo don que él: el don de la inmortalidad—dijo la pelinegra, adoptando una postura inusualmente seria en ella, después agregó—. Es por eso que todo lo que haya hecho…hayas hecho en tu vida anterior será juzgado ahora.

—Ya veo…—el castaño pareció tomárselo bien, luego, en un rápido movimiento se movió hasta la puerta para evitar lo que sea que le tengan preparado. No era tan tonto como para dejarse hacer.

—¡Issei!—el grito de sus amigos no lo detuvo, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con dos figuras femeninas con las que tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia la puerta de ese salón, esperando que el joven humano no haya escapado. Los Reyes Demonios, ambos Lords e incluso los Jagers no se esperaron esa reacción de parte de él por lo que no reaccionaron. Para suerte, no había huido, solo estaba en una extraña posición.

—¿Ves, Belcebú?, te dije que no huía sino que estaba alegre de que le diéramos la oportunidad de elegir a una de ellas para evitar el castigo—habló jovialmente Lucifer.

El otro Rey Demonio solo bufó con fastidio mientras murmuraba que se suponía que era solo una con la que se comprometería. Lo que sucedía era que Issei se había tropezado con nada menos que Ravel Phenex y Rias Gremory. Y la posición era bastante comprometedora; ambas demonios estaban tiradas en el suelo y sobre ellas estaba el castaño, que con una mano estudiaba los pechos de la pelirroja y con la otra los de la Phenex menor, bastante menos voluptuosos que los de Rias.

—Ise…—Rias se mantuvo aturdida, no estaba preparada para lo que ocurría.

—Issei-kun…—la rubia tenía las mejillas sonrojadas sin poder reaccionar por el toque del chico.

—¡Ise!—chilló Nene al ver como se encontraba su querido amigo y que no parecía querer abandonar esa posición.

—¿Eh?—el castaño notó la presencia de todos y se reincorporó rápidamente. Miró sus manos, recordando el tacto de ambos pechos; eran diferentes pero les atrajo de igual manera. Sintió algo surgir dentro de sí mismo, como un poderoso fuego que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Algo que había sentido solo aquella vez cuando Nene lo abrazo sin llevar nada, fue algo como eso.

Issei nunca se interesó del todo por el sexo opuesto, estaba muy ocupado por su atormentada mente y su sed de destrucción para prestar atención a esas cosas. Cuando entró a los Jagers, Yoko tenía un aspecto demasiado aniñado como para fijarse en ella y con Nene solo eran simples juegos, ni el más mínimo contacto físico. Algo diferente a lo de ahora.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, intentando no mostrarse nervioso.

—¿Y bien, Hyodo-kun?—preguntó Lord Gremory con una sonrisa para calmar al chico.

—Yo…

* * *

**_Presente…_**

—…Onii-san decidió que no conocía a ninguna de las dos lo suficiente como para elegir a una y Sirzech-sama le dejó un tiempo

para que las conozca—terminó de contar la peli morada.

—¿Se supone que por eso están tan alterados?—preguntó David mirando la discusión que se llevaba a cabo entre Nene y Rias, siendo Vali el que intentaba que la castaña no se entrometiera en algo en lo que tenía ni voz ni voto.

David suspiró, resignado. No era algo que le sorprendiera del todo ya que conocía los hechos de los que se le culpaban al anterior portador del Fénix. Los Reyes Demonio tal vez no veían en Issei un culpable pero conocía de parte de Tannin que siempre el que tenía al ave inmortal era obligado a formar parte de los suyos, solo que ahora se metían los Gremory por ese combate en el que Issei derrotó a Raizer Phenex

Yoko simplemente negó y comentó la razón. Todos se encontraban así porque, una vez aclarado que le darían tiempo suficiente como para poder conocerlas y luego elegir una, Nene intentó que se le diera la oportunidad de quedarse con los Jagers, cosa que fue ignorada por todos. Luego de eso Issei fue llevado a los terrenos de los Gremorys, Nene se auto invitó seguida de Vali y Yoko, comenzando una discusión con Rias.

La mencionada suspiró.

—Nene, te digo que no es decisión mía. Si no quería casarme con Raizer, ¿Por qué lo haría con Issei, de quien no sé casi nada?—se excusó Rias. No entendía la razón por la que su padre y hermano se habían organizado para que unirlo con ese chico al cual, no negaría, le resultaba atractivo pero no conocía en nada; solo sabía de él lo básico y nada más.

—¡Porque Issei no es como él!

Vali pareció estallar.

—Se acabó, Nene—la castaña dejó de discutir con la Gremory—, vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. La decisión de los Reyes Demonio ya está tomada y sabes que no puedo hacer nada—el albino había adoptado su actitud indiferente—. Salgamos de aquí pronto, ya te quejaras cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Pero…—iba a protestar Nene, pero una mirada de Vali fue suficiente.

Un círculo mágico apareció a los pies del Hakuryuuko y Yoko se acercó, David la imitó con un gesto divertido, sonriéndole a Issei que lo miraba con suplica. Nene pareció dudar unos segundos, Vali, al notarlo, agregó:

—Además, Issei ya no forma parte de los Jagers—luego observó al mencionado—. Desde el momento en que terminaste tu pelea con Raizer Phenex, ya dejaste de serlo.

Issei se mantuvo en silencio, viendo como las personas que habían sido sus amigos por los últimos años luego de que lo rescataran de los caídos que buscaban algo que no recordaba tener se iban en ese círculo mágico, dejándolo con los Gremory. Lo último que pudo ver fue una mirada fría de Vali, una amistosa de Yoko y David, y una triste de parte de Nene. Suspiró con resignación.

—Arara, ¿Tan malo es estar con nosotros?—la Reina de Rias habló con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Issei se volteó hacia ella.

—No…es solo que…

—No pasa nada, Issei, sé que consideras a cualquier demonio, caído o ángel como tu enemigo—Rias intentó consolar a su "prometido".

—Ya.

—Bueno, antes no te los pude presentar bien—la pelirroja se aclaró la voz—; ellos son: Kiba Yuuto, mi caballero al cual ya conocías, Koneko Tojo, mi Torre—ambos saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza—, Akeno Himejima, mi Reina.

La pelinegra saludó con una sonrisa. Rias luego señaló a dos más, una rubia de ojos verdes y a otro de pelo negro azabache y ojos grises que se presentaron como Asia Argento y Neo Hyuga, Alfil y Peón respectivamente. Pudo notar algo y no dudo en preguntar:

—¿Usan el uniforme de la Academia siempre?

—Es como un símbolo de los Gremory—fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Luego de eso, Rias decidió que irían de vuelta al mundo humano ya que no tenían nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Para sorpresa de Issei, que era su primera experiencia en el Inframundo, viajaron en un tren perteneciente a la familia Gremory, no entendía nada por lo que tuvieron que explicarle.

—¿Y cuánto tomará llegar?

Le preguntó a Rias.

—Deberíamos llegar en más o menos una hora. Este tren pasa por la barrera dimensional usando el método legal antes de salir o llegar al inframundo.

—Creí que estaría bien si simplemente nos transportábamos usando un círculo mágico para llegar al mundo humano.

—Usualmente eso bastaría, pero si Ise y los demonios nuevos no entran o salen al menos una vez de manera oficial serán castigados por paso ilegal. Es por eso que Ise y los otros tienen que pasar por este procedimiento. Neo y Asia también pasan por su primera vez.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? Pero yo ya vine antes usando un círculo mágico durante la pelea contra Raizer Phenex.

Sí, había llegado antes de la pelea de compromiso con Rias usando un círculo mágico que recibió de parte de Grayfia, la maid de los Gremory.

—¿Seré castigado? No seré castigado otra vez por eso, ¿Cierto?

Rias sonrió a pesar de la preocupación del Hyodo.

—Ese fue un caso especial ya que usaste un círculo mágico personal de Onii-sama que sirve como puerta trasera. Por supuesto, hacerlo de nuevo será imposible.

—E-Eso fue... así que mi boleto directo a prisión ha sido perdonado—susurró con alivio.

Issei cayó en cuenta de que estaba demasiado estresado desde su sentencia a compromiso, él no solía ser así.

—Solo intenta no propasarte a partir de ahora, ¿Sí?—la pregunta de Rias lo desencajó.

—¿Qué?

—Que, a partir de ahora, si te pasas y llegamos a algo más íntimo…te obligaran a comprometerte conmigo—la pelirroja volteó la vista, clavandola en la ventana y ocultando un sonrojo.

Por parte de Issei, aún estaba algo confuso por la decisión de los Reyes Demonios de hacerlo pasar por algo así. Sin poder evitarlo, observó sus manos, recordando el tacto de ambos pechos y por alguna razón sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda; como si alguien le advirtiera que dejara de pensar en eso.

—Así que, ¿Qué piensas?

—¿De qué, exactamente?—retrucó.

—Sobre lo nuestro—al ver que se mantenía en silencio, la pelirroja adoptó una postura seria—. Ise, lamento involucrarte en esto, pero sabes que debes comportarte y seguir todo al pie de la letra…incluso si después eliges a Ravel—eso último fue murmurado para que el castaño no la oyera.

—No le des tanta importancia…—Issei no apartó la vista de la ventana, donde veía el territorio perteneciente a los Gremory—yo también me metí en esto por cuenta propia y además de que tarde o temprano descubrirían quien soy y quien sabe el castigo era uno verdaderamente cruel.

—Sobre eso, ¿No eras el Sekiryutei?

Issei procedió a explicarle lo que sabía, a pesar de no ser cierto. Le comentó sus charlas con Ddraig antes de que despertara su poder, que resultó ser Fénix que había tomado la apariencia del dragón y luego apareció con su forma real para ayudarlo en su entrenamiento. También sobre lo fácil que le dijo que sería derrotar a Raizer con su poder.

—…pero no creas que soy tan fuerte como para derrotar a un clase alta así de fácil—aclaró—; la razón es que poseo al Fénix del cual los Phenex obtuvieron su poder y yo sería inmune a sus ataques, no hay Phenex que pueda vencerme.

—Eso explicaría por qué Lord Phenex quiere al Fénix de su lado, teniéndolo como enemigo estarían derrotados antes de empezar la batalla.

—Aunque parece así de fácil, no lo es. Según Fénix solo lograría ser inmune si despertaba mi Balance Breaker, cosa que conseguí.

—Vali me lo dijo, también dijo que tardabas un rato en activarlo y que no duraba mucho.

—Sí, tarda dos minutos en activarse y solo puedo usarlo tres minutos. Debo mejorar eso sí quiero ser tan más fuerte que Vali y David—el castaño murmuró lo último pero no evitó que sea escuchado.

—Así que ¿Quieres ser más fuerte que ellos?

—Sí, siento que, junto con Nene, siempre fuimos los Jagers más débiles. David y su poder de dragón fusionado con el poder de su espada son increíblemente fuertes, Vali tiene esa habilidad innata para aprender cualquier cosa con facilidad, además de poseer a Albion. Incluso Yoko está actualmente a nivel de un demonio alta-baja, fue entonces que me decidí superarlos algún día.

Era algo que tenía pendiente y, aun ahora estando fuera de los Jagers, se mantenía firme a cumplir. Sabía que tenía un largo camino por recorrer, pero haría lo imposible para subir. Y si le veía el lado bueno, quizá aprendía cosas nuevas de los Gremorys y aumentaba el poder de sus llamas del Fénix con los Phenex, que aparentaban más experiencia en ese terreno.

En ese momento, el tren siguió avanzando hasta cruzar una barrera interdimensional que los llevó a un lugar oscuro donde solo los rieles guiaban al tren. Luego de varios minutos de viaje, pudieron distinguir una especie de estación que se acercaba, el trasporte comenzó a detenerse.

"Los demonios son raros"

{Y eso que aún no conoces mucho de ellos}

—No quiero detalles.

Fénix se mantuvo en silencio, dando por finalizada la conversación. Los siervos de Rias bajaron rápidamente y una parte de ellos subió al ascensor que se encontraba en esa "estación", quedando solo Rias, Issei, Akeno y Neo.

—¿Qué te pareció, Neo, tu estadía en el Inframundo?—preguntó Rias. Los cuatro aguardaban a que el ascensor bajara otra vez para poder subir ellos.

El pelinegro pareció meditarlo con gesto aburrido, luego dijo:

—No es la gran cosa, no he visto demasiado como para tener una buena opinión.

—Les prometo, a ambos, que la próxima vez estaremos más tiempo—anunció la pelirroja.

—Lo que digas—contestó Neo con desinterés.

—Que emoción—fueron las sarcásticas palabras del Hyodo.

* * *

Mientras que Issei todavía asimilaba la posición en la que se encontraba y conocía más en profundidad a los siervos de su posible prometida y se adentraba más en el clan y los Jagers llegaban a su hogar, algunos aliviados otros desanimados; en algún lugar montañoso en una parte desconocida del continente europeo, un chico se encontraba sentado con gesto indiferente sobre una pila de minotauros muertos. El desconocido podría hacerse pasar tranquilamente como el hermano gemelo de Issei Hyodo ya que era idéntico a él, lo único que los diferenciaba eran la vestimenta y que este no llevaba ninguna coleta para sostener su larga melena.

{Creo que exageraste un poco}

"No lo sé, quizá se lo merecían"

{Los minotauros si, los cazadores no}

La copia de Issei chasqueó la lengua con indiferencia. A diferencia del Hyodo, este usaba unas botas y pantalón de combate, usando un manto que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y rostro.

"Ellos se lo buscaron, Ddraig, no deberían haberse cruzado en mi camino"

{…}

El castaño se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño al notar como uno de ellos gruñía al ser pisado por su pie. De un salto, bajó desde la montaña de minotauros hasta el suelo, encontrándose con un par de ángeles caídos que aguardaban a que bajara para comentarles las nuevas noticias.

—¿Qué sucede?—gruñó al estar frente a los caídos.

La mujer del par, menos impresionada que su compañero, tomó la palabra.

—Kokabiel solicita tu presencia en el punto de reunión—la caído, de mediana estatura y larga cabellera azabache, entregó un sobre al joven, este lo tomó y abrió.

—…ya veo, entonces iré—arrugó la hoja y la arrojó al suelo, luego miró al par—. Raynare, vienes conmigo—posó sus ojos en el otro, que a diferencia de la mujer temblaba como hoja—, tú encárgate de acabar a los que queden vivos de esa cosas.

—P-pero…—ante la mirada fría del chico, dejó su queja de lado y se acercó a la pila de minotauros, creando una espada de luz.

—Es un cobarde…—murmuró la pelinegra al verlo cercenar cabezas con cierto miedo.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Hizo aparecer un guantelete rojo en su mano izquierda y apuntó hacia los minotauros y el caído sin voltearse a ver si le acertaba o no. Por su parte, el caído, al terminar su trabajo se volteó para ver como un poderoso ataque se dirigía hacia él. Cerró los ojos.

—**Dragon Shot**

**Explosión**

Tanto el caído como los minotauros quedaron reducidos a cenizas pero ni el actual poseedor de Ddraig ni Raynare parecieron darle importancia y, extendiendo sus alas de dragón y caído respectivamente, se dirigieron directamente al lugar donde se presentarían ante Kokabiel para comenzar a organizar la recolección de los fragmentos de Excalibur y un ataque contra la Facción de Demonios.

Durante el vuelo, Raynare ojeó al chico que poseía al Dragón Emperador Rojo. Sin duda que era una fiel copia al chico que conoció hace años y al que luego traicionó para obedecer las órdenes de su líder. Suspiró. No había nada más que el físico y la apariencia lo que lo unía al original.

—Concéntrate—se dijo a sí misma, olvidando los recuerdos de hace tiempo. Si quería seguir haciéndose más fuerte de lo que era, debía seguir por el mismo camino.

Mientras ella divagaba en sus pensamientos, él chico dragón también lo hacía.

"Ya no falta mucho, Issei, ya pronto estaremos juntos otra vez y seremos uno solo. No te preocupes, haré lo posible por volver a verte. Yo me encargaré de que nos volvamos a ver y te devolveré a como éramos antes, lo prometo".

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, cualquier duda que tengan será contestada así que, !Dejen reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**ShadowTails98...FUERA**


	8. Incidente Excalibur, 01

**Reviews:**

**Guest:**** ¡Y aquí la tienes!**

**10ZO 69:**** Gracias! y me alegro que te guste.**

**Diego uzumaki uchiha:**** Para saber si se une a los Gremorys tendrías que esperar ya que apenas los conocerá a partir de este capítulo, además de que aún no sabe nada de Ravel y le resta conocerla.**

**Alexsennin999:**** Me alegro que te guste, con tu duda, deberás esperar ya que falta mucho para ver qué ocurre con ellos.**

**Guest:**** Bueno, lo de Le Fay es cierto, pero solo que ni tuvo dialogo y también planeo insertar a alguien más como ex compañero de Vali, sin duda serán un pelotón XD. Con lo del Issei de Europa, este capítulo responderá a tu duda.**

**Erendir:**** Amigo, ¡Gracias por toda la ayuda! Con lo de la narrativa, no lo creo, considero que estoy en medio de los que escriben mal y los que escriben bien, aún me falta mucho XD los crímenes pasados creo que no serán un punto importante en la historia…de momento.**

—Diálogos.

"Pensamientos".

{Ddraig, Fénix, Albion, etc}

{Blessing}

—**Hologramas.**

**Nota -1: Esto será un IsseiXTres(Rias/Nene/Ravel) pero eso no quiere decir que otras no le coqueteen o intenten violarlo.**

**Nota 0: Esto es un mundo caótico, por lo tanto habrá personajes que destruyan continentes con un estornudo, están advertidos.**

**Nota 1: Solo Rias y Nene llamarán a Issei, Ise.**

**Nota 2: Esto es un AU, por lo que seguirá hasta cierto punto a la novela y luego se desviará, aunque probablemente termine encaminándose de vuelta.**

**Nota 3: Probablemente Kokabiel sea más fuerte que en el canon. **

*****Ave Inmortal.

**Ni Highschool DxD me pertenece ni David Draconis, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Incidente Excalibur 1**

**Kuoh, Japón.**

En el hogar de los actuales Jagers, restándole a su integrante recientemente desvinculado, los miembros se organizaban en sus respectivos quehaceres de la casa. No era algo que hicieran todo el tiempo dado que casi nunca estaban todos juntos pero últimamente los trabajos eran reducidos por la supuesta aparición de un mercenario que trabajaba en solitario y mejor. Vali y David darían lo que fuera por conocerlo.

—¡Uff, por fin terminé!

En ese momento, Nene Kurosaki se arrojaba estruendosamente sobre su cama, dando por finalizado el aseo en su habitación. Con la vista fija al techo, no pudo evitar pensar en Issei, que hace pocas horas formaba parte de ellos. Los Jagers.

Los Jagers. Un grupo mercenario conformado por dos demonios, un dragón-humano y dos humanos, siendo uno de los demonios su líder y fundador. Aun no conocía el motivo por el que Vali Lucifer había abandonado la Brigada del Caos, era algo que siempre se negó a comentarles pero que David parecía saber a diferencia del resto, incluso Yoko desconocía su motivo.

"_Vali, ¿Qué ocultas?"._

De todas maneras nunca lo contradeciría, estaba eternamente agradecida por que la haya rescatado de aquellos cazadores que buscaban su poder.

Su Sacred Gear, "Under Control", le permitía trasmitir y manipular emociones; podía elegir a alguien y hacer que se enamorará u odiara a otro sin motivo aparente, también podía quitar el cansancio o tristeza en la gente, entre otras cosas. Por esa razón, muchas personas que consideraban su poder un don de Dios la buscaban para tenerla en sus manos. Cientos de mercenarios la habían perseguido desde Atenas (Su antiguo hogar) hasta que, literalmente, se chocó con Vali y este la salvó.

A pesar de algunas protestas de parte de él, terminaron juntos, dirigiéndose desde la ciudad donde se encontraron hasta el lugar donde Vali estaba quedándose, en Osaka. Allí conoció a sus otros dos integrantes, Yoko Uzumaki y David Draconis, luego se les uniría Issei, llegando medio muerto sobre la espalda de Vali un día cualquiera.

—¿¡Nene!?

El grito de Yoko la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se reincorporó de su cama justo al momento en que la peli morada entró con una cubeta de agua. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su amiga tenía varias manchas de suciedad en el rostro y le pedía, casi suplicaba, que le ayudara a limpiar su cuarto. Era conocido por todos que la Uzumaki era la más desordenada del grupo e incluso la más asustadiza.

—Me dan miedo los autos de Cars, si se alimentan de gasolina, ¿Por qué tienen dientes?—fue su respuesta cuando David preguntó por ello.

Nene no se negó y se dejó guiar por la niña, que le advertía que la basura debajo de su cama había cobrado vida.

* * *

**Moscú, Rusia (Dos semanas después)**

En un lugar desconocido y algo cercano a la capital rusa, dos sujetos que por sus vestimentas daban la impresión de pertenecer a la Santa Iglesia se movían rápidamente. El más joven de los dos portaba una espada que descansaba en su cintura; si alguien los viera pensaría que huían de algo realmente aterrador, y no se equivocaría.

—¡Vamos, Ygor!—apresuró el mayor, un anciano de uno sesenta años con una cabellera negra marcada por las canas.

—¡Sí, Bernard!—el menor apresuró el paso. Ygor era un quinceañero de cabellera azul electrico con una cicatriz en su mejilla.

Bernard e Ygor avanzaron rápidamente a la espera de encontrar ayuda una vez que se adentraran en la ciudad. Lamentablemente no podrían avanzar mucho más.

—¿Dónde se iban?—una mujer de cabellera azabache se interpuso en su camino sonriéndoles de manera arrogante, portaba un par de espadas de luz y dos pares de alas negras se extendían en su espalda que incluso sobresalían de su tapado.

—Maldito caído, ¡No interfieras en trabajos de Dios!—gruñó el anciano sin importarle blasfemar. Sin esperar, se abalanzó sobre la mujer. Ella aguardó a que estuviera cerca sin inmutarse. Sonrió.

**CORTE **

En un rápido movimiento, la espada de luz atravesó el pecho del anciano acabando con su vida en cuestión de segundos. Antes de morir, Bernard murmuró una advertencia hacia su aprendiz.

—¡Santo Dios!—exclamó el chico al ver a su maestro morir. Rezando para que su alma descanse en paz, desenfundó su espada, revelando a Excalibur Rapidly.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes ganarme?—a Raynare se le dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

**CHOQUE**

La excalibur se estrelló contra el sable de luz del caído, liberando chispas y obligando a la mujer a retroceder. Sin duda que ese chico era mucho mejor espadachín que el anciano, y la espada que usaba también le ayudaba.

—¿Demasiado para ti?—preguntó con seriedad Ygor.

Raynare no respondió y volvió a lanzarse sobre él. Comenzaron un rápido intercambio de ataques donde cada vez que sus armas chocaban, chispas salían de ellas. La pelinegra se veía en aprietos debido a la gran velocidad del joven que recibía gracias a la habilidad de su espada.

"_Mierda"._

Podía notar que ese chico no era para nada débil y aun sin la Excalibur le daría problemas, maldijo por lo bajo al ver como estuvo a punto de otorgarle una puñalada a la altura del corazón que fue desviada por los pelos por uno de sus sables. Sin duda que lo había subestimado.

—Yo, Ygor, miembro de la Santa Iglesia no dejaré que robes la espada que poseo. No dejaré que un caído la tome—lo vio adoptar una postura ofensiva, listo para seguir con su ataque.

—¡!

Apenas pudo contrarrestar una estocada con su arma, pero a una enorme velocidad comenzó a recibir muchas más que no pudo desviar del todo y le ocasionaban leves cortes. De un rápido movimiento, fue desarmada por Ygor y quedó expuesta. La punta de Rapidly se direccionó a su corazón.

**CHOQUE**

—¿Qué?—Ygor quedó consternado al ver como su arma se estrellaba contra alguna superficie dura e imperceptible.

Raynare quedó de rodillas sobre el suelo, jadeando y mirando con interrogación a su casi asesino. Ni ella ni él comprendieron que ocurrió como para que no fuera atravesada por la Excalibur. Ygor reaccionó más rápido que ella e intentó otra vez hincar su arma en su pecho pero está vez, para incredulidad de ambos, la espada desapareció de las manos del peliazul.

—¿Qué? ¿Excalibur?—miró a sus alrededores en busca de su espada. Raynare aprovechó ese momento para dar un salto hacia tras y salir del rango de ataque de su oponente y divisó rápidamente al que había ocasionado todo.

—Ryu…—murmuró.

Ygor, al escucharla, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con un chico de estatura media, pelo castaño algo largo y que usaba una especie de túnica blanca que cubría su cuerpo. Tanto él como Raynare notaron a Exaclibur Rapidly en la mano que poseía la Boosted Gear. Ryu miraba de manera inexpresiva al arma.

—¿Tu?—Ryu Hyodo se había hecho conocido en el mundo por su trabajo como mercenario, Ygor había escuchado sobre él pero no lo conocía en persona. Hasta ese momento.

Ryu dejó de observar la espada, guardándola en una dimensión de bolsillo, para mirar inexpresivamente al miembro de la Iglesia.

—Eres bastante bueno—murmuró con simpleza. Debía admitirlo, había superado a Raynare con destreza y talento puro, algo que no mucha gente poseía.

Ygor frunció el ceño.

—Dame a Excalibur, le pertenece a la Iglesia.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Puede que no tenga mi arma, pero aun así—Ygor sacó de entre sus ropas otra espada y se lanzó sobre el castaño, que se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar—…soy rápido.

—¡!

Los ojos de Ygor se abrieron con sorpresa al ver cómo con la mano desnuda, Ryu tomaba su espada entre sus dedos y se la quebraba sin dificultad. Raynare solo se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que el resultado ya estaba decidido.

—No importa que tan bueno seas, no puedes vencerme. Márchate, ya no tienes nada que me interese—con gesto indiferente, Ryu se alejó de Ygor y se acercó a la mujer extendiéndole su mano—, ¿Estas bien?

Ella no respondió y se reincorporó por su cuenta, enojada consigo misma por haber sido vencida por ese niño. Se mantuvo en su posición, cruzada de brazos mientras oía como Ygor los amenazaba con que no dejaría las cosas así.

—…no podría mirar a Bernard a la cara cuando nos veamos otra vez.

—Aún falta mucho para ese momento, vete.

Ygor ignoró las palabras de Ryu y volvió a lanzarse sobre él. No podía permitir que esos dos robaran a Rapidly y él no haga nada para evitarlo, le pidió a su Señor fuerzas para poder seguir.

**ATRAVESAR**

La sangre del chico manchó el rostro de Ryu, la blanca nieve en el suelo e incluso las botas de Raynare, que gruñó con enojo.

—No…t-te…saldrás con la…t-tuya—gimió el chico, sangre salía de su boca al hablar y le ardía el estómago, donde el guantelete de Ryu descansaba y su color escarlata se mesclaba con el de la sangre.

El Sekiryutei extrajo su mano del peliazul, que cayó estruendosamente sobre la nieve que se tiñó rápidamente de rojo carmesí. El joven intentó reincorporarse, sintiendo la suave nieve entre sus dedos, pero no pudo. Empezó a sentir como su respiración y visión le fallaban.

Ryu observó con una mueca de disgusto a Ygor hasta que este dejó de respirar. Raynare apoyó a su compañero, descansando su mano sobre el hombro de este. Sabía que al castaño le disgustaba matar gente inocente, y más aun a tan jóvenes como ese. Los caídos y demonios no entraban en su consideración por lo que los exterminaba sin vacilación.

Raynare conocía a Ryu desde que este fue creado como contenedor de la Boosted Gear ya que por alguna razón no pudieron extraer la Sacred Gear de Issei Hyodo de manera limpia, era algo así como un homúnculo creado a partir de restos de Issei. Aunque tampoco Ddraig era su objetivo, sino Fénix, el Fukyruu no tori*. Desde ese entonces ya habían pasado tres años donde ella se encargó de mantenerse cerca de él en todo momento por pedido de Kokabiel y propio. Era extraño que, siendo la que traicionó al original, fuera la única que duró más de dos semanas con él; Ryu tarde o temprano eliminaba a los demás.

Se podría decir que eran amigos dado la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban juntos y los cientos de trabajos que habían logrado con éxito. En ese tiempo Ryu se había alejado completamente de ella en lo que se refería a poder, a pesar de que estuviera en un nivel de clase media-media con sus dos pares de alas.

Ryu bufó con frustración.

—No tenía razón para seguir, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, estaba desarmado. ¿Tan cegado por su fe estaba?—preguntó al aire.

Raynare solo negó con la cabeza, tomó de la mano al chico y le obligó a voltearse. Ryu se dejó hacer, siendo dirigido en ese bosque cubierto de nieve en dirección a la ciudad de Moscú que podía divisarse a lo lejos. El aroma a sangre inundó las fosas nasales del castaño; momentos como esos era donde odiaba ser parte dragón.

{A mí no me mires, tú fuiste el que lo asesinó}

—No lo sé, los religiosos son raros, ¿Sabes?—le respondió luego de que caminaran varios minutos en silencio. Luego agregó—. Las personas hacen lo que sea cuando creen que tienen la razón.

Ryu sonrió con la vista fija al frente. Raynare siempre solía mostrarse fría y arrogante, pero sabía que en el fondo no era tan mala, e incluso se preocupaba por él.

Ambos siguieron avanzando y luego de las palabras de la pelinegra se mantuvieron en silencio. Con Rapidly en sus manos, ahora ya poseían dos. Luego de recoger a Excalibur Nightmare en la capital rusa, comenzarían a buscar las demás; sabían que Mimic, Destruction, Blessing y Transparency pronto se reunirían en Kuoh así que le enviarían la que poseían ahora a Freed y luego se reunirían allí. Pronto tendrían a Excalibur completa.

* * *

**Dos días después, Kuoh**

Issei había tenido sus dos primeras semanas con los Gremorys de manera normal, en lo que se podía decir normal. Habían tenido un par de misiones para eliminar a demonios callejeros (nuevo termino aprendido para él, al parecer incluso los demonios se traicionaban entre ellos), e incluso había ayudado a los Gremorys con los contratos. Justo en ese momento, terminaba de cumplir uno.

—Bueno, no tengo mucho para darte, Issei-kun—dijo el hombre, algo mayor y con un extraño mechón de pelo rubio que resaltaba de los demás.

—Técnicamente debería ser un demonio, pero soy humano—lo vio fruncir el ceño, y antes de que preguntara volvió a hablar—. Larga historia. Probablemente te enteres después.

El sujeto era el mismísimo Gobernador del Grigori (que lo único que parecía querer en ese momento era un compañero de tragos) le obsequió un, aparentemente, costoso cuadro que se vio obligado a cargar en la bicicleta en la que viajaba a los contratos al no ser un demonio de los Gremory.

{Que sujeto más extraño…sigo creyendo que es un pedófilo}

"_Sí, Fénix…yo también lo pienso"._

{¿Cómo lo conociste?}

"_No fue la gran cosa, una vez llamó a David para que lo ayudara en algo y fuimos los dos. No volví a saber nada luego de que quisiera usarme como conejillo de indias"._

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó todo lo ocurrido esas dos semanas: entre contratos y exterminio de demonios había aprendido más cosas sobre los Gremory. A pesar de no saber si sería uno o no en el futuro, debía aprender sobre la historia de la familia de Rias y de los demonios en general, suponía que también aprendería sobre los Phenex cuando vea a Ravel.

Ravel. Ella había sido una de las personas a las cuales conoció, a pesar de que siquiera era de la Academia, dado que se apareció un día cualquiera para verlo exclusivamente a él y conocerse. De todas maneras no había sido nada agradable por el hecho de que Rias había estado tras ellos durante todo ese día. Pero ahora sabía que, Ravel, era una chica algo arrogante y condescendiente, pero en el fondo escondía una personalidad tierna y dulce.

También pudo conocer mejor a los siervos de Rias. El despreocupado y bromista Peón, Neo Hyuga. La amable y gentil Alfil, Asia Argento. La inexpresiva Torre, Koneko Tojo. El Caballero, Kiba Yuuto. Y la atrevida Reina, Akeno Himejima. Cada uno tenía sus cualidades y habilidades, pero había congeniado mejor con Asia, Neo y Akeno.

Y con Rias era un caso aparte, había podido conocerla mucho mejor y varios prejuicios que tenía sobre ella desaparecieron. Dado que debían "conocerse mejor", Sirzechs les había construido una enorme mansión en la ciudad (además de dormitorios, baños y cocina, tenían aguas termales, salón de entrenamiento y otros lujos tan innecesarios que no valía la pena ni nombrarlos) donde todos los Gremorys vivirían, incluyéndolo. De esa manera comprobó que las palabras de David hace un tiempo no eran puras exageraciones; los demonios tenían una enorme influencia en el mundo humano.

Supo también que, a pesar de mostrarse dura con sus sirvientes, los quería y eran como su familia. Él la comprendía, le pasaba algo similar con los Jagers. Con estos se había visto hace mucho, salvo a Nene con quien podía estar de a ratos durante el horario escolar. Según lo que ella le dijo Vali estaba en un trabajo en Dubai, David en Madrid y Yoko se había tomado unas "vacaciones" y se encontraba en México. También le dijo que la casa estaba solitaria y silenciosa, y a él le dieron ganas de invitarla a la exagerada mansión pero no quiso enojar a Rias; suficiente con lo de Ravel Phenex.

—Llegué—anunció una vez que ingresó al Club de Ocultismo, encontrándose con todos sus miembros. Parecía que lo esperaban.

—Bien hecho, Ise—Rias, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá y cruzada de piernas, se reincorporó.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó, notando que todos se acercaban a la pelirroja cuando está se detuvo frente a él.

—Iremos a exterminar a un demonio callejero, Issei-senpai—habló Koneko en un tono neutro.

—¿Quieres ir a ver?—invitó Neo, acercándose a él—, aunque probablemente termines metido en esto. Como siempre.

—Arara, creo que Neo quiere salir y que alguien tome su lugar—sonrió la Reina.

—¿Cómo crees?

Issei sonrió.

—No te salvaré el culo otra vez.

—Como sea, vámonos—interrumpió Rias—. Dado que Issei es un humano y no puede usar el círculo de transporte, Neo te seguirá acompañando.

—Que amable.

—Issei-san, yo cuidaré de usted—masculló en tono burlón el aludido.

Luego de eso, los dos chicos se dirigieron al punto de reunión donde los esperarían las féminas, y Kiba, a la espera de poner en marcha el plan. Neo aprovechó el momento para dialogar sobre como llevaba su estadía con los Gremory.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo te ha ido estas dos semanas?

—No me quejo, no es un lecho de rosas el trabajar junto a ustedes pero no está mal tampoco—contestó con simpleza.

—Ya, lo que digas—el azabache le sonrió de manera picara—. Supongo que lo que más te gusta es usar de almohadas los pechos de la Buchou en la noche.

—¡N-no! ¿!Q-que dices!?—no pudo evitarlo, un sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas. Mientras conocía a Neo, comprobó que realmente era un pervertido y gustaba de acosarlo con ese tema desde que, por accidente, los había visto dormir de esa manera.

Otra de las cosas que aprendió de Rias es que dormía desnuda y gustaba de usarlo como peluche para dormir y él, aunque lo negara, usaba sus pechos de suaves y grandes almohadas. No entendía por qué, pero desde su llegada a la vida de los Gremorys empezaba a pensar más en el sexo opuesto. Más preciso en Rias, Nene y Ravel.

—Solo bromeo, Issei, es divertido—Neo le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mano izquierda del azabache, lugar donde descansaba, en el dedo medio, un extraño anillo. Los primeros días de parte de los Gremory Neo fue el que le había guiado; tanto él como Asia eran los más recientes siervos de Rias. Él había muerto a manos de un psicópata y la pelirroja lo salvó, reencarnándolo en un demonio; tiempo después conoció a Asia y esta fue asesinada por otros caídos que buscaban su Sacred Gear (Uno muy interesante, según Issei), pudieron devolvérselo pero debieron reencarnarla como a Neo.

Su Sacred Gear, **Thunder Sword**, era un anillo que en combate se transformaba en una espada casi tan grande como él y eso explicaba por qué la ocultaba hasta antes de pelear. Por lo que conocía, le permitía dominar el trueno y crear rayos con el movimiento de su arma. Él podía notarlo, era una gran habilidad pero requería más entrenamiento para mejorarla y que llegara al Balance Breaker, Neo aún era bastante débil.

—Ya llegamos.

Dejó de prestar atención al anillo y miró a la edificación donde se encontraba el demonio. Era muy obvio. Una fábrica abandonada y espaciosa era perfecta para que se escondiera pero el problema radicaba en eso: era demasiado obvio.

—Bien, ya estamos todos aquí.

Rias procedió a explicarles la estrategia, todos prestaron atención, salvo un distraído Kiba. El rubio se encontraba así desde, si no recordaba mal, aquella vez hace unos días donde mencionó que David buscaba los fragmentos de Excalibur.

Entraron él, Neo, Kiba y Koneko. A diferencia de ellos, a Issei se le dificultó la visión dado que no era demonio pero se ayudó con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los huecos en el techo que indicaban que el edificio podría irse abajo en cualquier momento.

—Por aquí, demonio, ¿Dónde estás?—silbó Neo, ignorando la advertencia de Issei.

—Ugh…

Una especie de gemido desde las sombras los hizo preparase para un ataque.

—¡!

La mujer que habían visto aparecer se trasformó rápidamente en un monstruo enorme y deformado con cuatro enormes patas y dos taladros en lugar de manos, al abrir la boca una larga lengua apareció mostrando también una fila irregular de filosos dientes.

—¡Cuidado!—activó su **Phoenix Hand**, listo para pelear.

—¡Empecemos!—Neo hizo que su anillo pasara a ser una espada, liberando truenos.

—…—Koneko solo ajustó sus guantes.

—¡Kiba, despierta maldición!—bramó Neo al ver que este no parecía reaccionar.

La criatura se lanzó sobre ellos rápidamente. Neo esquivó de manera ágil un taladro y arremetió contra una de las enormes patas traseras.

**CORTE**

La bestia chilló y la sangre manchó el suelo de la vieja fábrica, la pata trasera se perdió en algún lugar, Koneko aprovechó el grito de dolor y le acercó un puñetazo que la direccionó hacia donde estaba Kiba, pero este pareció dudar sobre qué hacer.

—¡Te dijo que despiertes!—Issei reaccionó mucho más rápido y se interpuso entre la criatura y el caballero. Golpeó con su puño cubierto en llamas y la arrojó hacia arriba, ocasionando que saliera disparada, rompiendo el techo de la edificación.

—Arara, alguien merece ser castigado—Akeno, en su traje de sacerdotisa, esperaba en el cielo con su mano cubierta de rayos que rápidamente electrificaron a la criatura.

El antiguo demonio cayó sobre el piso a las afueras de la fábrica donde la heredera del clan Gremory la esperaba con una mirada seria. La oyó gruñir e intentar seguir peleando pero en las manos de Rias aparecieron sellos mágicos que liberaron una poderosa energía oscura que destruyó a la criatura, reduciéndola a cenizas.

—Una criatura que traiciona a su amo para seguir sus propios deseos merece ser castigada. Te castigo en nombre de la familia Gremory.

Rias observó las cenizas durante unos segundos y luego esperó a que sus siervos e Issei se acercaran. Alguien estaba desatento y, sorprendentemente, no era Neo.

**CACHETAZO**

La cara de Kiba Yuuto giró hacia un lado al recibir el golpe de su ama, que lo miraba con seriedad. Su mejilla adquirió un tono rojizo que demostraba que el golpe no fue contenido.

—Haber si esto te despierta—dijo la Gremory, pero podía verse que le dolió más a ella que al rubio, sin embargo, el joven no pareció inmutarse y bajó la vista al suelo. Ignorando las palabras en busca de explicación de su ama de manera fría, se excusó rápidamente y huyó del lugar pero fue alcanzado por Neo.

—Amigo, ¿Qué ocurre?, no sueles comportarte así. Nunca le habías hablado así a Buchou.

Kiba, de espaldas al azabache, rio. No de manera común, fue una risa amarga.

—Casi lo olvido…

—¿De verdad estas bien?, puedo llamar a alguien si quieres—preguntó al verlo voltearse y notar la mirada vacía en el caballero.

—Casi olvido el motivo por el cual vivo, Neo. Yo estoy aquí para vengar a mis amigos, ya no puedo jugar al estudiante académico—sin esperar respuesta, siguió avanzando hasta que una tercera voz lo detuvo.

—¿Pretendes destruir las Excaliburs tú solo?—Issei se apareció detrás de Neo.

—¿Issei?

—¿Hyodo-kun?

—No podrás, incluso David si se lo propone lo tiene difícil. Más tú ya que estas en un nivel bastante bajo.

Kiba apretó los puños.

—Tengo que hacerlo—no esperó respuesta, se alejó rápidamente y se perdió del campo de visión del par de chicos.

Neo suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no sé, Issei?

—No mucho—el castaño apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del Hyuga—; sé que tiene algo que ver con el experimento Espada Sagrada. Pero no sé mucho sobre ello.

Luego de eso, el resto de los Gremory se reunió en la mansión. Cenaron un banquete como venía siendo lo normal y cada uno mantuvo en silencio durante la cena, pareció que ninguno quiso hablar sobre lo sucedido. Luego de terminar y juntar los platos, Neo se apareció en la habitación que compartían Issei y Rias. Era un amplio cuarto con una enorme cama, una mesita de luz, un armario bastante espacioso, una mesa donde había una computadora y una puerta que daba al baño.

—¿Sucede algo, Neo?—preguntó Issei, se encontraba sentado sobre el colchón ya cambiado para irse a dormir, unos viejos shorts era lo único que usaba.

—Sí…—el azabache fijó la vista en su ama que acababa de salir de la ducha. Llevaba una toalla que cubría su cuerpo y otra sobre su cabeza— Buchou, ¿Qué es una Excalibur?

Rias pareció extrañada por la pregunta de su Peón, pero no se negó a responder.

—Bueno, Excalibur es una de las cuatro espadas sagradas capaces de asesinar demonios. Es un arma que se creó a través de la magia y la alquimia por lo que llegó al territorio de Dios. En algún momento, Excalibur se rompió y fue separada en siete fragmentos que se usaron para crear otras siete espadas; Excalibur Destruction, Mimic, Rapidly, Nightmare Transparency, Ruler y Blessing. ¿Algo más?

Neo pareció meditar unos segundos sobre la nueva información.

—Sí, ¿Qué es el experimento Espada Sagrada?

Rias se mantuvo en silencio. Retiró la toalla de su cabeza, liberando su larga cabellera rojiza y se sentó junto a Issei, ignorando la cara de estupefacción de este al sentirla casi desnuda tan cerca de él.

—Neo…—lo estudió minuciosamente, luego volteó en dirección al castaño que tragó fuerte al ver como lo veía con seriedad. Sabiendo a donde quería llegar su Peón, siguió—. Fue hace mucho tiempo, se trataba de un experimento que buscaba descubrir una forma de crear seres artificiales que puedan usar las espadas ya que solo ciertas personas tienen esa habilidad.

—Ya veo…¿Kiba que tiene que ver con esto?

—Lo supuse—Rias suspiró. Había dejado de ver a Issei, ahora se había puesto de pie y estaba frente al azabache con mirada seria con los brazos cruzados, resaltando sus atributos—. Kiba es un sobreviviente del experimento, el cual fue un completo fracaso y solo él se salvó. Aunque tuve que convertirlo en demonio cuando lo encontré ya que estaba al borde de la muerte.

—Por eso odia a las Excaliburs, ¿No?…—Neo puso su mano en la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

—Exactamente, Neo. Odia cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con esas espadas y tiene sed de venganza por lo ocurrido a sus amigos. Ellos murieron para que él pueda salvarse y es algo que no se perdona a sí mismo.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, el azabache sonrió.

—…¡Gracias por la ayuda, Buchou!

Rias negó.

—No te preocupes, como tu ama, cualquier duda que tengas debo responderla.

—Bien, ¡Hasta mañana!—el Hyuga se despidió rápidamente y se marchó, dejando al par solos.

Issei se había mantenido inmóvil durante la conversación amo-sirviente. Él desconocía los detalles de todo lo ocurrido con respecto a ese experimento; sabía sobre él gracias a menciones de David y Vali, nada más. Ahora conocía un poco más sobre ello. Con lo de las Excaliburs ya estaba informado: tener a alguien que las quería reunir todas ayudaba.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Eh?

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios al notar los pechos de Rias Gremory sobre su tórax. No supo en qué momento Neo se había marchado ni cuando ella había arrojado la toalla a algún lugar de la oscura habitación y se abrazó a él, aunque debía admitir que no le molestaba en absoluto. Rodeó la cintura de la joven con sus dos brazos, apretándola contra él.

En algún momento de la convivencia había dejado de lado su timidez y se atrevía a participar. Aunque gran culpa era de Rias ya que lo instaba a hacerlo.

En ese tiempo también conoció mucho más a la joven Gremory. Dejó de pensar en ella como una niña mimada y despectiva para verla como una adolescente que se preocupaba por sus sirvientes e incluso por él. Sonrió. Los primeros días no habían sido muy buenos por el continuo choque entre ambos debido a que estaba disgustado por la decisión de los Reyes Demonio, no fue hasta aquella vez cuando entendió que la había juzgado mal.

* * *

**Una semana antes…**

Issei y Neo caminaban lentamente por las calles de Kuoh. Sus pasos eran lentos y sus pies se arrastraban sobre la acera; tenían las ropas rasgadas y varias heridas profundas e incluso cortes en el rostro.

—Me duele hasta el alma…—gruñó en un hilo de voz Neo. Entre los dos, él parecía el peor.

—¿Todavía tienes una?—preguntó con desgano el castaño.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Habían viajado a hacer un contrato los dos y resultó ser una emboscada de parte de unos ángeles caídos. Tuvieron suerte que eran de bajo nivel y pudieron acabar con todos pero ellos tampoco estaban a un nivel muy alto y sus heridas lo demostraban. Incluso habían extraviado el comunicador para avisar a Rias; seguramente que los castigaría al llegar. O al menos al Peón.

—Lo único bueno será ver cuando Rias te castigue—la burla de Issei fue acompañada por un gemido de dolor; una herida en el estómago que se veía bastante mal era la culpable. Si no fuera él probablemente estaría muerto o inconsciente.

—Maldito…no tengo ganas de insultarte ¡Y esta maldita lluvia que no se detiene!—con fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, Neo gritó al cielo.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente y sus ropas empapadas junto con sus heridas se limpiaban gracias a ello. Si no fuera por el clima probablemente ya alguien hubiese sido alertado de su deplorable estado.

Se suponía que llegarían hace casi cuatro horas al Club de Ocultismo pero su situación les había hecho detenerse a cada rato y avanzar lentamente. Ya podían divisar la Academia y apresuraron el paso; llegaron y se escabulleron sigilosamente por el edificio para evitar ser vistos por los estudiantes comunes o la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Sona Sitri. Ella también era demonio pero se cabrearía si los viera pasearse por la academia.

—Ya está. Terminamos—dijo Issei una vez entraron.

—¡Neo, Ise! ¡Qué alivio!—sin poder reaccionar, ambos se vieron envueltos en un abrazo por la heredera del clan Gremory. La escucharon susurrar lo muy preocupada que estaba y echarse la culpa sobre lo descuidada que había sido al enviarlos solos.

Issei quedó congelado al notar la sincera preocupación en la voz de la pelirroja. Hasta ese momento creía que era muy estricta y fría, pero pudo ver que solo quería lo mejor para todos, incluyéndolo a él que no era un Gremory aún y no sabía si lo sería en el futuro. Por otro lado…

—¡Buchou! ¡Me asfixia con sus pechos!

* * *

**Presente...**

—…pensaba en todo lo que ha ocurrido estas dos semanas. Conocerte mejor a ti, a tus sirvientes, hacer contratos sin ser siquiera un demonio, ayudarles a acabar con demonios callejeros. Muchas cosas han pasado desde que derroté a Raizer—respondió luego de unos segundos. Después de aquel día comenzó a prestarle más atención y comprobó que estaba en lo cierto.

—Ah…¿y llegaste a una conclusión?

—No del todo—ella se pegó más a él, causando que quedara recostado en la cama con su cuerpo debajo del de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aún queda tiempo para que conozca más a Rias Gremory. Es una chica muy peculiar.

—Y muy hermosa.

—Podría ser…

—También es bondadosa.

—Humilde, habría que agregar—Issei cerró los ojos con una sonrisa burlona, sintiendo el aroma femenino de la pelirroja.

Comenzó a trazar caminos imaginarios sobre la espalda desnuda de la joven con sus dedos, estaba sumamente inquieto y no sabía la razón pero de alguna forma era una inquietud agradable. Finalmente decidió dejar las manos en su cintura.

{Empieza la acción, pequeñín}

Antes de poder preguntarle a Fénix sobre a qué se refería, sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre su cuello y comenzaban a trazar un camino lento y tortuoso, recorriendo la barbilla hasta llegar a la clavícula del joven donde le obsequió una mordida, volviéndolo a poner nervioso y dejándolo inmóvil.

—Rias…—gimió el chico al sentir como la pelirroja recorría su oído con la lengua de manera provocativa. Sin duda ella era quien iba a tomar la iniciativa.

Rias se reincorporó lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a los ojos, sin poder evitarlo el castaño dirigió su vista a los enormes senos de la pelirroja que hace segundos estaba pegados a él. Tragó fuerte por décima vez. Volvió a mirar a los ojos de la joven, sintiendo su respiración en el rostro y como una de sus femeninas manos acariciaba su cabellera luego de desatar la coleta en un movimiento que él no pudo percibir.

—Aún tengo mucho tiempo para que me elijas a mí, Ise. Te irás con Ravel en tres meses—ronroneó, acercando su mejilla a la del Hyodo y frotándose, el desconcertado chico no hizo nada incluso cuando ella se atrevió a probar su mejilla con la lengua.

—Rias…—su voz escapó en una especie de jadeo. Ahora estaba seguro: nunca había sentido algo parecido, aunque tampoco tuvo una sensación similar antes.

—Podríamos unirnos ahora mismo y todo esto de la elección acabaría, Ise—su lengua recorrió la comisura de sus labios, Issei por fin reaccionó e intentó besarla pero Rias rápidamente se alejó—. Pero sería aprovecharme de ti, Ise, y no quiero hacerlo. Quiero que tú seas quien elija, no yo.

Y para frustración de Issei, Rias se bajó de encima de él y se acostó a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho. Sintió una especie de vacío hasta que notó como ella lo obligaba a que descansar sobre sus gemelas, como venía haciendo hace un tiempo.

—Buenas noches, Ise…

—Igualmente, Rias, que descanses…—murmuró aún algo sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

Y ambos jóvenes se vieron envueltos rápidamente por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Cerca de la mansión Gremory...**

Mientras Rias e Issei descansaban al igual que casi todos los Gremorys, el caballero de la pelirroja, Kiba Yuuto caminaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad. Llovía desde hace un rato y no le daba tregua, pero el rubio parecía ignorar las gotas de agua y solo veía la imagen de sus amigos muertos en su mente.

—Chicos…lo siento…casi lo olvidé.

Siguió avanzando por ese solitario camino hasta que un sujeto con ropas llenas de sangre que lo delataban como un sacerdote apareció frente a él y cayó secamente, muerto.

—¿Un sacerdote?—miró el cuerpo sin vida de ese sujeto de manera vacía pero rápidamente otra cosa llamó su atención.

—¡Mira a quien tenemos!—Freed apareció blandiendo una espada llamativa cubierta de sangre—¡Y yo que decía que estaba cansado de matar sacerdotes!

—Maldito, ¿Aún estabas rondando por la ciudad?

Freed fue el compañero de Asia durante su aparición en la ciudad hasta que él intentó violarla y Neo se interpuso, lamentablemente Freed fue muy superior al actual Peón de Rias y lo asesinó sin piedad, a pesar de que era solo un humano. Luego de eso, un recientemente convertido, demonio Neo decidió que debía salvarla y volvió a enfrentarse a él, esa vez pudo con el albino a pesar de que este estuviera trabajando en conjunto con unos caídos y creyeron que ya no estaba en la ciudad. Tal parece que seguía como si nada.

—¡Que emocionante reencuentro, basura! ¿¡Cómo está el imbécil de gran espada!?

—Cierra la boca, no estoy para jue…—en ese momento reconoció el arma que el psicópata portaba.

—¿Te gusta?, es mi nueva adquisición. ¡Puede matar a un demonio, así que la probaré contigo!—rio el albino arremetiendo contra Kiba.

El rubio rápidamente materializó una espada y se defendió del ataque, rápidamente ejerció presión sobre su arma obligando a Freed a retroceder. Se arrojó sobre su oponente y realizó tres estocadas rápidas que fueron desviadas con maestría por Freed que luego contraatacó con dos cortes en forma de cruz que Kiba defendió por los pelos.

—¿Cómo llegó una Excalibur a tus manos?

—Mi jefa me lo obsequió.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

—Neo asesinó a Caleb, no hay forma de que esté viva—el albino rio con burla, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Yuuto lo interrumpió—. No importa, debo agradecerlo ya que de esta forma podré cumplir con mi venganza.

—¡Te mataré ahora mismo!

Freed volvió a arrojarse sobre Kiba e intercambiaron cortes rápidamente. Se podía notar una leve ventaja de parte del albino que, luego de desviar una finta que rozó su mejilla, realizó un corte considerable sobre el hombro derecho del Yuuto. Al ser una espada sagrada contra demonios, al chico le ardió como la mierda.

—Maldición…—masculló el rubio tomándose la zona afectada.

—¡Ahora morirás! ¿Eh?—antes de atacarlo, Freed recibió una especie de llamada desde un dispositivo que poseía en el oído. Luego de escuchar el mensaje, asintió y sonrió sádicamente—, ¡Nos veremos después, rubiales, tengo cosas que hacer!

Y así como apareció de la nada, Freed se marchó rápidamente de la vista de Kiba, que solo maldijo a esa espada por su pasado.

* * *

**Kuoh, cerca de allí…**

En lo que quedaba de la destruida iglesia de Kuoh donde hace no mucho tiempo unos caídos habían intentado robar la Sacred Gear de Asia Argento pero fueron derrotados por Neo Hyuga junto con los demás Gremory, dos encapuchados recorrían las ruinas con escrutinio. Uno de ellos cargaba en su espalda una enorme arma.

—Está bastante descuidado—dijo una de la voces, era fuerte pero femenina. La mujer bajó su capucha, revelando una joven mujer de cabellera azulada con un llamativo mechón verde y mirada seria—¿Estás segura que es aquí?

—Sí, después de todo yo viví aquí…cuando era pequeña—el otro desconocido reveló su rostro, al igual que la mujer de pelo azul se veía como una mujer joven, pero castaña y de ojos violetas.

Se suponía que las jóvenes se verían con el portador de Excalibur Rapidly en esa ciudad para recolectar las restantes que sabían estaban allí. Blessing, Nightmare y Transparency. Pero no había señales del chico ruso. Y pronto descubrirían cual era su paradero.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

David Draconis se despertó perezosamente en su habitación. Había llegado la noche anterior a la enorme casa que compartía con los Jagers y, después de cenar junto con una muy efusiva Nene, había dormido por todo el tiempo que no lo hizo en Madrid. Sin duda que esos vampiros le fueron muy difíciles de atrapar.

{Buen día, dormilón, ¿Por fin decidiste despertar?, pensé que estarías así todo el día. Ya comenzaba a hartarme de estar llamándote}

—Ya, ¿Qué es tan importante como para no esperar a que despierte?—preguntó con desgano el castaño.

{Puedo sentirlas, David}

El aludido abandonó su postura aburrida y se puso serio. Rápidamente se vistió mientras seguía hablando con su espada.

—¿Cerca de aquí?

{Demasiado. En esta misma ciudad debe haber tres más aparte de Transaprency}

Actualmente David tenía en su poder a Blessing y a Transparency, faltándole otros cinco fragmentos más de la espada para completarla, hasta el momento no había podido dar con ellas sin meterse en problemas pero por lo que le contaba el alma dentro de Blessing, Nimue, los fragmentos aparecían reunidos en la ciudad por alguna razón que desconocía pero esperaba averiguar pronto.

Una vez que se arregló bajó a la planta baja, encontrándose con una sonriente Nene terminando de arreglar un exagerado desayuno que tranquilamente alimentaria a todo un pelotón. La castaña al verlo lo obligó a sentarse y probar todo lo que había en la mesa.

—¿No te parece que exageras?—preguntó luego de dar un par de sorbos a su café e ignorar las quejas de Blessing sobre que debía apresurarse.

—No. Siempre suelo hacer comida para todos, todos son de comer mucho por lo que me acostumbré a hacerlo así; ha sido muy incómodo estos días en los que he estado sola.

—Sí, lo siento.

Nene se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Tanto ella como David comieron el banquete preparado por la fémina tranquilamente donde el Draconis aprovechó para contarle sobre el descubrimiento de Blessing y su idea de ir a revisar. La chica se ofreció a ayudarle, pero se vio rechazada.

—No quiero problemas con Vali, Nene. Ha sido muy claro con eso—dijo mientras terminaba de comer—, además de que es muy peligroso y tu aun no estás en condiciones, no quiero que participes en esto, ¿Entendido?

Vali le había indicado a la castaña que no haría misiones hasta que terminara la bendita academia por la que tanto había insistido. Incluso tuvieron que mudarse para estar más cerca|. Solo hacia misiones en conjunto con él, y solo a veces.

—Está bien, David, no haré nada divertido—gruñó mientras comenzaba a recoger todo de manera rápida y dejarla en el lavaplatos. Luego tomó su bolso y se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

{Aun no entiendo la razón para no dejarle hacer lo que quiera. No es una niña}

—Lo sé, pero sabes que todavía es muy débil como para hacerlas por sí misma. Y admite que tú tampoco quieres que se entrometa en esto.

{Por supuesto que no, esto es muy diferente. Sospecho que algo muy serio y peligroso se esconde detrás de las apariciones de los fragmentos de manera tan abrupta}

—Ya somos dos.

David tenía la impresión de que Kokabiel estaba metido en esto y sería una buena oportunidad para ver cómo estaba además de recolectar los fragmentos. Por mucho que Vali le dijera que intentara no confrontarlo por el momento.

* * *

**Mansión Gremory...**

Los Gremory habían tenido una mañana algo movida luego de que Neo intentara espiar que rayos era lo que demoraba tanto a su ama y a su amigo.

—No creo que esté bien hacer esto, Neo-san—opinó Asia.

—Ya, ya, solo quiero ver un poco.

El azabache intentaba mirar por la mirilla de la puerta donde dormían Issei y Rias. Se encontraban en el amplio pasillo de la mansión justo frente a la puerta. El lugar era exactamente igual de lujoso que toda la casa, cuadros costosos colgaban de las paredes, luces bastante llamativas y extravagantes colgaban del techo y las baldosas brillaban haciendo parecer como si fueran espejos.

—Vamos, no pueden demorarse tanto esos dos—luego de comprobar que no ocurría nada que no fuera normal, abrió la puerta, adentrándose dentro—¡Buen día! ¿Por qué demoran tanto?

—¿Neo?—las voces de Rias e Issei se entremezclaron al verlo entrar. Estaban acostados y la pelirroja desnuda sobre el castaño confundido.

—¡Lo siento!—se disculpó la rubia por la actitud de su compañero, que solo alzó las cejas de manera inquisitiva.

—Ya veo porque se tardaban…—murmuró él.

—¡Hijo de …!

Luego del incidente, y un azote para el Peón, desayunaron rápidamente debido a la tardanza de la pareja. Issei, Neo, Koneko y Asia salieron poco después de que lo hicieran las dos mayores a cargo del Club de Ocultismo que se había adelantado debido a una llamada de la Presidenta del Consejo.

El camino fue casi como siempre, salvo regaños de parte del castaño al Hyuga sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana y que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas; aún se mantenía sin tocar a Rias y así sería hasta irse pero Neo pareció tomarlo como broma y estalló en carcajadas. Issei no comprendió lo gracioso.

—Neo-senpai cree que Hyodo-senpai tomará la virginidad de Buchou en poco tiempo—aclaró en tono inexpresivo Koneko, haciendo que el aludido riera más.

Issei decidió ignorarlo y continuó su camino hacia la Academia Kuoh donde tuvieron un día bastante tranquilo, a excepción de cuando Neo presentó a Issei con Matsuda, Motohama y Kiryuu. Issei debió admitir que sintió regocijo al ver como esos dos idiotas se lamentaban al escuchar que dormía junto con la sexy Buchou, Rias Gremory, aunque omitiendo todo eso del compromiso. Luego del fin de clases se dirigieron al club de Ocultismo.

—Acéptalo, Issei, tarde o temprano lo harás—le murmuró Neo con una sonrisa.

—Cállate—escupió Issei.

—¿Hacer que?—preguntó una sonriente Akeno, entrometiéndose en la conversación.

—Robarle la virginidad a…¡Espera!

En un ágil movimiento, el Hyodo tapó la boca del azabache con su mano y sonrió de manera nerviosa.

—Nada. Nada.

Antes de seguir, Rias habló alto para que la escucharan todos los presentes. Kiba aún seguía sin aparecer y ese día no había asistido a clases.

—Hoy vendrán dos miembros de la iglesia, al parecer quieren hablar conmigo. Reconozco que, al igual que ustedes, tampoco sé que quieren pero lo descubriré en un rato.

Issei no le dio importancia al asunto y aguardó la llegada de esos religiosos como los demás. No tardaron nada en aparecer, siendo dirigidas por Sona y Tsubaki. Ambas desconocidas se sentaron en un sofá y Rias frente a ellas, a su espalda sus siervos e Issei se mantenían de pie con la vista fija en las dos mujeres de la Iglesia.

—Agradezco su cooperación—comenzó la peliazulada con rostro serio—, soy Xenovia.

—Y yo Irina Shidou—la castaña sonrió, saludando a Issei de manera amistosa.

—¿La conoces?—preguntó en un murmullo mientras la señalaba Neo.

—Creo que…no…aunque se me hace familiar—respondió en su mismo tono Issei.

—¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual dos miembros de la Iglesia quieren ver a un demonio?—preguntó Rias con serenidad. Issei debía admitir que era alguien bastante fría para pensar; si fuera él en su lugar probablemente desconfiaría y creería que era una especie de trampa, ocasionando un revuelo.

—Aunque hace poco se poseían cinco de los siete fragmentos de Excalibur repartidos en distintas bases. La Iglesia ha perdido tres fragmentos a manos de ángeles caídos—todos se sorprendieron por la noticia. Issei conocía sobre el robo de Transparency a manos de David hace no mucho, pero las otras no eran por obra de él. Xenovia mostró su enorme espada oculta entre unas vendas—. Actualmente solo poseemos estas dos; Excalibur Destruction y a Excalibur Mimic—Irina mostró la forma de pulsera que la espada del mimetismo había tomado.

—¿Y qué tenemos que ver en eso?

—Sabemos que ustedes controlan esta ciudad, pero este es un problema de la Iglesia y de los caídos, no queremos lidiar con ningún demonio.

—¿Crees que podría estar de su lado?

—Las Espadas Sagradas son sus enemigas, no sería raro que se organizaran para destruirlas—respondió Xenovia con frialdad—. No tenemos problemas con eliminarte, incluso si eres la hermana del mismísimo Lucifer no nos molestaría destruirte.

—Ya que sabes tanto, déjame decirte una cosa: Yo nunca estaría del lado de los caídos, como Gremory nunca haría algo que avergüence a Lucifer—las palabras de Rias sonaron serias y decididas, no había resquicio de duda.

Xenovia dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro, conforme con las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

—Eso quería oír. Era lo que se esperaba que dijeras—tanto la peliazul como la Shidou se pusieron de pie.

—¿Entonces solo querían saber que no estuviera en contra de ustedes y su Dios?—preguntó la pelirroja, imitando a las dos jóvenes.

—Exacto. Queríamos comprobar que no interferirías en esta dura prueba. Gracias por su tiempo.

—¿No se quedaran por algo de té?

—Lo siento, no podemos entablar amistad con demonios—se excusó Xenovia.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos—saludó la pelirroja al verla girarse en dirección a la puerta.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la portadora de Destruction notó algo que llamó su atención en el sequito Gremory. Sus ojos se posaron en Asia Argento.

—¿Tú eres Asia Argento?

La rubia pareció dudar sobre a quién le hablaba, luego respondió en tono bajo y tembloroso.

—S-sí.

—Cuando te vi hace un rato, dudé, pero ahora confirmo mis sospechas. Nunca pensé ver a una bruja aquí.

Asia pareció quedarse atónita al ser llamada de esa manera, sus ojos se abrieron con temor y sorpresa.

—¡Oh, sí!—Irina pareció notarlo también—. Escuché que fuiste exiliada por curar a caídos y demonios también. Pero no sabía que te convertiste en un demonio.

Asia agachó la cabeza.

—Hum...yo…—tartamudeó la Argento.

—Pensar que un santo se convierte en demonio…supongo que nadie es perfecto—murmuró Xenovia en tono condescendiente.

—¡Hey, no la molesten!—gruñó Neo. Issei reaccionó rápido y lo detuvo, evitando que metiera en problemas a Rias y a los demás. También estaba enojado con esa chica de cabellera azulada por que odiaba ese tipo de tratos pero era mejor mantenerse tranquilo.

—¿Aun crees en Dios?—la pregunta descolocó a todos los presentes.

Irina intervino rápido.

—¿Qué preguntas, Xenovia?, ella es un demonio.

—Hay algunos blasfemos que, sintiendo algo de culpa, conservan su fe—dejó de observar a la Alfil para ver a su compañera—. Siento eso en ella.

—¡Ya veo!, ¿Entonces aun crees en Dios a pesar de ser demonio, Asia?

Asia las miró de manera dudosa.

—C-creo en él a pesar de todo. Lo haré toda mi vida. Sus enseñanzas son algo que no olvidaré—las últimas palabras las dijo con más decisión.

Xenovia abandonó su postura pasiva y se acercó a la rubia sosteniendo su arma.

—En ese caso, vamos a matarte ahora mismo. El Señor perdonará todos tus pecados—Xenovia la observó con una mirada gélida—…te castigaré.

Instintivamente la rubia retrocedió un paso al ver como se acercaba a ella dispuesta a asesinarla. Neo intentó zafarse, sin éxito, del agarre de Issei.

—Detente, Xenovia—Rias cortó la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente con sus palabras como si se tratara de un cuchillo—. No puedo permitir que desprecies a mi siervo.

La aludida sonrió con arrogancia. Neo estaba que escupía fuego.

—No lo hago, solo cumplo con mi deber como mujer de fe.

—Me harte de ti—se escuchó murmurar a alguien.

—¡Detente!—todos los siervos de Rias se quedaron estupefactos al ver como se interponía entre ambas mujeres y le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio a la religiosa.

—Odio a la gente como tú que se cree superior a los demás—gruñó Issei—. No tienes derecho a llamar bruja a Asia.

—Issei-senpai…—murmuró la chica Alfil al ver lo que ocurría frente a ella.

—Me parece un término apropiado para ella—respondió la joven con un deje de superioridad.

—No sé mucho sobre ella, pero ustedes comenzaron a adorarla como un Santo. Ella no quería nada de eso, solo quería amigos…

—Un Santo solo necesita el amor de Dios, aquel que busca más que eso no es digno de santidad—respondió la joven con simpleza.

—¡No me jodas con tu Dios!—escupió Issei, acercando de manera amenazadora su rostro al de la santa.

Todos se mantuvieron en sus lugares como si fueran espectadores de lo que ocurría entre esos dos, aunque una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus rostros a excepción del de Irina. El Hyodo irradiaba odio puro y parecía que se sentía tan indignado como el resto.

—¡Quizá no conozca mucho a Asia, pero ella encontró aquí algo que buscaba y tu Dios no pudo darle!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Una familia—contestó con simpleza el joven, tranquilizándose. Observó de reojo a Rias, esta le asintió con una sonrisa—. No tengas dudas que si intentas algo yo me encargaré personalmente de pelear contra ustedes.

—¿Puedo tomar eso como un desafío a la Iglesia?—preguntó Xenovia preparándose para pelear con su Excalibur.

—Tómatelo como quieras.

—En ese caso yo seré tu oponente—Kiba apareció de la nada, recostado sobre la puerta y con mirada arrogante.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó una confundida Xenovia al nuevo.

Este sonrió ladinamente antes de responder:

—Tu senpai.

* * *

**En las afueras del Club de Ocultismo…**

Las mujeres del grupo Gremory y Neo observaba a los cuatro combatientes que se preparaban para iniciar una pelea con su respectivo oponente. Kiba miraba con seriedad a Xenovia e Issei se mantenía de brazos cruzados frente a Irina Shidou.

—¿Estás segura de esto?—preguntó Akeno a su ama—, no creo que esté bien combatir contra la Iglesia por cuenta propia.

—Lo sé, pero este es un encuentro no oficial así que no sucederá nada si los dejo hacer—respondió Rias dejando escapar un suspiro. Sabía que estaba mal pero notaba que ni Issei ni Kiba aceptarían otra cosa que no sea luchar.

Xenovia e Irina por su parte ya estaban con Excalibur Destruction y Excalibur Mimic, listas para empezar a pelear. Kiba sonrió fríamente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—preguntó la usuaria de Destruction al verlo.

—Finalmente encontré aquello que busco destruir…—murmuró el rubio y cientos de espadas nacieron del suelo abarcando todo alrededor de él.

—**Sword Birth**…

—¡Issei Hyodo!—exclamó de manera soñadora Irina al verlo dispuesto a pelear.

—¿¡Que!?

—¿No me recuerdas?

—¿Debería?—desde el momento en que la vio se le hizo extrañamente familiar. La joven de ojos violetas extrajo de sus ropas una foto que Issei reconoció al instante; en ella se podía divisar a tres jóvenes niños; dos castaños y una de cabellera tan oscura como la noche. Ninguno aparentaba más de siete—¿Tú?

Irina se señaló en la imagen.

—Esa soy yo, no es de extrañar que no me reconocieras ya que era bastante masculina en ese entonces, ¿Cómo han estado ustedes dos?

—¿A quién te refieres por ustedes?

—A Ray-chan, supongo que la has vist…

—No.

—Que mal, quería que volvamos a estar unidos como cuando éramos niños…

—¡Cállate!

Issei respondió completamente serio y su voz había sonado fría. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía y su cabello cubría su rostro. Todos los Gremory fijaron la vista en él.

—Hum, ¿Issei?—Irina aguardó unos segundos a que respondiera, pero al ver que no diría nada movió los labios para hablar— ¿Qué suce…

—**Phoenix: Burst Mode. **

Un torrente de fuego dorado cubrió el cuerpo de Issei y el guantelete dorado apareció en su mano izquierda. Sus ojos abandonaron su castaño natural y ahora eran rojo carmesí. Una vez que el fuego se disipó, solo quedó Issei con un par de alas de fuego y sus manos recubiertas en llamas.

Irina pareció asustarse y sorprenderse de la misma manera al verlo reaccionar de esa manera. Luego de verlo mantenerse sin hacer ningún movimiento, habló—¿Issei?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Cualquier error me avisan!**

**Dejando en limpio las Excaliburs:**

**Ryu Hyodo, Raynare y Freed: Excalibur Nightmare y Excalibur Rapidly.**

**David Draconis: Excalibur Blessing y Excalibur Transparency.**

**Irina y Xenovia: Excalibur Mimic y Excalibur Destruction.**

**Arthur Pendragón: Excalibur Ruler.**

**Solo por si acaso, Ygor era más fuerte que Xenovia e Irina. Cualquier duda dejen reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**ShadowTails98…FUERA**


	9. Incidente Excalibur, 02

**Hola gente!**

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero avisarles que debido a que había varios errores en los primeros capítulos del fic, edité un poco los primeros cinco porque había varios errores en ellos. Me disculpo por eso pero es que los primeros cinco capítulos los escribí hace mucho y la idea era otra, pero al retomarla hace como un mes decidí hacerle varios cambios. Les recomiendo que pasen a verlos para entender mejor. Gracias por leer!**

**REVIEWS:**

**erendir: XD lo corregí en este capitulo, es que pensé que era rubia. Sobre la foto creo que Irina lo dijo.**

**Acqua Ofthe Back: Gracias y espero que este también lo sea.**

**DkzorJG: XD me alegra que te guste, y todo sobre Ryu se irá mostrando con el tiempo. **

—Diálogos

_—"Pensamientos"_

—**Comunicaciones por radio/teléfono/holograma.**

—{Ddraig, Albion, Fénix, etc}

—**{Blessing/Nimue}**

**Ni Highschool DxD no me pertenece ni David Draconis, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Incidente Excalibur 2**

Irina retrocedió instintivamente al ver a un Issei que parecía fuera de sí. Por otro lado los Gremorys observaban, dudosos de que hacer. El castaño irradiaba un fuego dorado que parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Incluso Xenovia detuvo su combate para ver que ocurría.

—¿Qué le sucede a ese?—murmuró la peli azul.

—¡Presta atención!—el rubio aprovechó su distracción para crear dos espadas demoniacas y atacarla. Xenovia detuvo sin dificultad ambas espadas y obligó al Yuuto a retroceder cuando intentó realizar un corte vertical con Excalibur Destruction.

—Creo que los rumores son ciertos—Xenovia descansó su arma sobre el hombro con gesto serio—…el portador del Ave Fénix está en Kuoh.

—¿Y qué?

—Tienen un equipo interesante—una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro—; el poder de curación de Argento, la espada de Trueno de Hyuga, el Ave Fénix y el Sword Birth.

—Mi poder también abarca el odio de mis compañeros.

Kiba no se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a intentar atacarla con un corte en forma de cruz. Sorprendentemente Xenovia solo necesitó una inclinación de su cuerpo hacia un lado para esquivarlo y, aprovechando el momento de desconcierto del chico, alzó a Destruction para que se estrellara con las espadas del Yuuto.

**CRASH**

Kiba maldijo mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, tomando distancia. Destruction las había hecho añicos con facilidad. Sin detenerse creó dos espadas más, una de fuego y otra de hielo.

—¡Quema y congela!

Se arrojó con furia y odio hacia la Excalibur y su portadora. Las espadas chocaron con Destruction y repitieron el resultado de las anteriores. Xenovia observó con ojos fríos al sorprendido muchacho luego de que destruyera sus armas sin inmutarse. No le dio tiempo a nada e incrustó su espada sobre el suelo. Al instante una explosión se desató, generando un enorme cráter.

**¡BANG!**

—Me fastidia que subestimes a Excalibur Destruction, la espada de la destrucción—comentó la peli azul mientras sacaba del suelo su arma y le apuntaba con ella.

—Así que este es el poder más destructivo de todos—murmuró Kiba, luego sonrió de manera siniestra—…entonces este es un buen camino para destruir los siete fragmentos.

—¿Alguien más a parte de mi cree que esas no son ropas adecuadas para gente de la Iglesia?—señaló Neo con los ojos clavados en la ropa de combate ajustada de las portadoras de Excalibur. Para su sorpresa, ni a Rias ni a Akeno les pareció inadecuado—, a quien le estoy preguntando…

—¡Issei-kun!

El grito de Irina llamó su atención. La castaña esquivaba con agilidad las llamas del Hyodo, aunque parecía que este solo se divertía con ella. Neo Hyuga alzó las cejas de manera inquisitiva hacia su ama.

—Bien, Neo, ayúdala. Tal parece que esa chica despertó algún recuerdo doloroso en Ise y liberó una parte del poder del Fénix. Será problemático si la hiere gravemente—ordenó Rias.

—¡A la orden! ¡**Thunder Sword**!

Rápidamente el anillo de Neo se transformó en una gran espada que su dueño tomó con facilidad. Se dirigió a paso lento hasta donde estaba la Shidou y se detuvo a su lado, está al verlo frunció el ceño.

—No pelearé junto con un demonio: noté como me mirabas de manera pervertida—le acusó.

—E-espera…no tengo nada que decir. Tienes razón—suspiró mientras descansaba su arma sobre el hombro derecho.

—**Burning Explosion**

Dos torrentes de fuego dorado salieron de las manos de Issei en dirección a ellos. Irina lo esquivó con agilidad mientras que Neo usó su espada recubierta de rayos como escudo.

—¡Hey, Issei! ¿Podrías calmarte?—el azabache se giró hacia la castaña— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Solo le recordé quien era yo, también mencioné a Ray-chan…

—No digas su nombre—para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, Issei había vuelto a su apariencia normal y se acercaba a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y gesto tranquilo. Todo rastro de furia había desaparecido—. Irina, te fuiste hace mucho tiempo; las cosas ya no son las mismas.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Issei-kun?—dudosa, la castaña bajó su guardia.

—Irina-chan—recordando como solía llamarla, siguió—, sé que debe ser difícil de creer pero…Raynare es un ángel caído.

Los ojos violetas de la seguidora de Dios se abrieron con incredulidad. Ray-chan había sido su mejor amiga durante los primeros años de su infancia pero, con todo el dolor de su pequeño corazón, tuvo que atender el llamado de la Santa Iglesia y marcharse de la ciudad. Jamás volvió a saber de ella ni del castaño que tenía enfrente, hasta ahora.

—I-imposible, Issei-kun, dime que es mentira—Neo, sintiéndose sobrante en la discusión, se alejó un par de pasos para darles privacidad. Al final resultó que no tendría que hacer nada.

—No lo es. Créeme que soy el sujeto perfecto para decirlo…después de todo, fui su prisionero durante un tiempo—lo último escapó en un susurro ahogado.

—¿Issei-kun tú…?

—Sí, siempre fui su objetivo. La única razón por la que se hizo pasar por nuestra amiga por tanto tiempo fue que debía confirmar que yo era el poseedor del Ave Fénix; al ser un niño inexperto no di señales hasta los catorce—Issei tenía la vista clavada hacia donde peleaban Xenovia y Kiba para evitar ver a su amiga de la infancia a los ojos—. Al descubrirlo ella no lo pensó dos veces y me reveló quien era, por meses estuve de prisionero hasta que alguien me salvó.

—Vaya…—la castaña parecía estar digiriendo toda la información que acababa de recibir. Aún se podía ver lo aturdida que se encontraba. Issei dejó de observar la venidera derrota de Yuuto—. Es difícil de creer, Issei-kun, pero si lo dices tú debe ser verdad.

El Hyodo se encogió de hombros mientras se giraba en dirección de los Gremory dando por finalizada la explicación. Ya bastante tenía con recordar aquellos días oscuros y no quería seguir hablando de ello.

—Issei…—Neo recobró la razón y se acercó al castaño. Se conocían hace dos semanas y el ex Jeager no le había comentado nada de eso. Ahora ya veía el por qué.

—No se preocupen, ya lo superé. Aunque eso no quiere decir que cada vez que lo recuerde no duela—esas fueron sus palabras al ver las caras serias de las féminas de la casa Gremory. Suspirando con cierta amargura, dijo fuerte y claro: —Me rindo, Irina, tú ganas.

Aunque la castaña no pareció escucharle. Luego de unos segundos de mantenerse pensativa, asintió mientras hacía que Mimic volviera a su forma de pulsera; tomó su túnica y se la colocó. Los ojos de todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban, todavía en combate, Xenovia y Kiba.

El Caballero había creado una enorme espada demoniaca que blandía con dificultad, aunque nadie pareció percatarse.

—¡El poder destructivo de tu espada sagrada contra el poder destructivo de esta espada demoniaca! ¡Veamos cual es mejor!—y sin vacilar, Kiba se lanzó sobre la peli azul.

Xenovia bufó.

—Es una pena…—casi con resignación, ella imitó al rubio y arremetió contra él. En un ágil movimiento esquivó la espada demoniaca de su oponente y lo golpeó con el mango de Destruction en el estómago.

—Cough…—Kiba escupió sangre debido al golpe y cayó de bruces al suelo.

—Tu espada, a pesar de ser un arma demoniaca, es un fracaso. Cuando se lleva una espada por encima de su aumento de potencia, tu posición se vuelve desfavorable al punto de ser detenido por movimientos cortos. Si no puedes al menos notar eso…—sin decir nada más, la peli azul dio por finalizada su pelea, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Irina.

—Es…pera…—masculló desde el suelo Kiba.

—Intenta ser más fuerte la próxima vez…senpai—un leve deje de burla se distinguió en su voz. Xenovia tomó su túnica y se la puso, colgando su arma sobre su espalda. Antes de irse se dirigió a la heredera Gremory—. ¿Estas feliz, Rias?

—Sí, como ama de Yuuto, estoy feliz de que no le hayas golpeado con la hoja de Excalibur—fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

—Entonces…cuento contigo acerca de lo que hablamos—dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Solo quiero preguntarte algo—Xenovia detuvo sus pasos, giró el rostro clavando su mirada en Rias—¿Lograron identificar al causante de todo?

—Sí. Según la información hay un mercenario en esto, pero el cabecilla de todo es el Cadre, Kokabiel.

—¿¡Kokabiel!?—todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre.

Issei sintió su sangre hervir al oír ese nombre. Vali le había dicho que ese sujeto estaba detrás de Fénix y era el causante de todo lo que le había ocurrido tanto a él como a sus padres; tenía motivos suficientes como para odiar a ese sujeto y querer verlo muerto. Aunque no estaba en su primera posición de personas que quería asesinar.

—¿Y ustedes solas lo buscan? ¿Es una especie de misión suicida?—preguntó sin ánimos de ofender al dúo eclesiástico.

—Si nuestro enemigo es un caído con una espada sagrada, deberíamos al menos ser capaz de destruirlas—fue la simple respuesta de la peli azul.

—Es una orden de arriba. Hay personas que murieron—acotó Irina con un rostro serio. Se notaba que aún estaba algo aturdida por la revelación de Issei—. Ygor Dragovic, el portador de Excalibur Rapidly y un sacerdote que estaba en la ciudad.

Xenovia no pudo evitar recordar a ese jovencito de cabellera igual a la suya con el que había pasado gran parte de su formación en la Iglesia Ortodoxa. Sin duda que estaba en algo serio si él fue asesinado.

—Freed Zelzan lo hizo—dijo Kiba, sorprendiendo a todos. Se reincorporaba lentamente, tomándose el estómago.

—¿¡Ese desquiciado que me asesinó lo hizo!?

—Casualmente lo encontré ayer, supongo que él debe ser también quien asesinó a Ygor Dragovic, tenía a Rapidly.

—¿Ese sacerdote psicópata?—dijo para sí misma Rias.

—Lo tendré en cuenta…pero hay más involucrados en esto—Xenovia restó importancia a las palabras del rubio—. Me voy.

Sin decir nada más, Xenovia se marchó lentamente de las instalaciones de la Academia. Irina, quien parecía ida, despertó y siguió su camino pero pareció recordar algo por lo que se detuvo, clavando sus ojos violetas en el Hyodo.

—Issei-kun, cuando quieras dejar el lado oscuro y unirte a la luz, llámame.

Issei no respondió; sabía de qué hablaba pero, aunque no se sentía incómodo con ellos, no estaba en posición de elegir. Ambas mujeres desaparecieron de su vista y el silencio se mantuvo entre los Gremory e Issei. Finalmente la heredera de la casa Gremory suspiró antes de convocarlos al Club de Ocultismo.

_Unos minutos después…_

—No puedo permitir que actúes contrario a mis órdenes, Yuuto—la voz de Rias sonó autoritaria pero se podía ver la tristeza en ella—. Eres un Caballero de la familia Gremory.

—Lo siento, Buchou, debo irme—y sin escuchar el llamado de su ama, Kiba Yuuto salió de la habitación rápidamente. Su odio hacia Excalibur lo había segado.

Rias suspiró con tristeza mientras susurraba el nombre de su Caballero. El resto del equipo se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo. Neo se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá junto con Asia y Koneko; a otro lado Issei y Akeno estaban de pie.

—Imbécil…—negando con la cabeza y con una mueca de fastidio dibujada en él, Issei se encaminó hasta la puerta, donde se encontraba Rias Gremory con mirada perdida.

—Ise…—los ojos de la pelirroja se clavaron en su posible prometido.

—Déjalo, yo me encargo de esto—y sin esperar respuesta, cruzó la puerta con dirección a la ciudad.

—Yo opino que Issei, tarde o temprano, será un Gremory—murmuró para nadie en específico Neo. Luego pareció recordar algo—. Buchou, ¿Usted sabía que Issei no estaba fuera de control?

—Por supuesto, puedo notarlo.

—¿Entonces porque quería que peleara con él?

—…

—¡Buchou!

* * *

**Cerca de la Academia Kuoh…**

David corría rápidamente, siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba Blessing. La espada había sentido cercana la presencia de unos de los fragmentos y el joven dragón estaba de camino a dar con ella. Se movía rápidamente por una zona desierta hasta que llegó a un callejón. Se detuvo.

—¿Es aquí?—preguntó.

—{Sí, está muy cerca. Puedo sentirlo}

—Bien, si tú lo dices—recorrió con sus ojos el lugar, pero no notó nada extraño. El lugar era oscuro y algo lúgubre debido a la hora y solo la luz de la luna alumbraba parte de ese callejón.

—¡Te atrapé!

—¡!

Rápidamente David uso a Blessing para cubrirse de un ataque enemigo que pareció tomarlo por sorpresa.

—{¿Ves? Te lo dije}

—Ya. Ya.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¡No me respondas! ¡De seguro eres algún sucio demonio que quiere probar a Excalibur-chan!—Freed se mantuvo de pie frente a David luego de ver como este detenía su ataque. Una sonrisa psicópata se pintaba en su rostro—¡Ven, pruébala si quieres!

El chico dragón pareció desconcertado.

—{¿Cómo llegó a manos de este tipo?}

—"_¿Cómo voy a saberlo?"_

Freed pareció impacientarse al verlo inmóvil por lo que lo atacó con velocidad. David detuvo con su espada el movimiento vertical de Freed sin dificultad.

—No sabes usar esa espada—dijo el Jeager con aburrimiento. Debía admitir que pensó que el poseedor de la Excalibur Rapidly tendría más habilidad. Solo con ese choque de armas había notado la poca habilidad de su oponente.

—Tsk. Cierra la boca, lengua larga—siseó el albino para luego intentar decapitar a David pero siendo defendido con facilidad.

—Tienes que tener buenos reflejos y percepción para manipularla ya que solo te otorga velocidad. Tus habilidades no mejoraron por usarla, compañero. Tienes un arma que es más ventajosa para tu oponente que para ti—sin darle tiempo a reaccionar David golpeó con su rodilla el estómago de su rival cuando este intentó atravesarle el pecho; lo único que necesitó hacer fue inclinar su cuerpo hacia un lado y una enorme abertura nació en Freed.

—Arg…maldita… ¡Basura!—masculló Freed, de rodillas y tomándose el estómago.

David se acercó a Rapidly que se encontraba a un lado del albino luego de que este la soltara para tomarse la zona afectada. Cuando estaba por tomarla sin preocupación por su rival, ya que estaba aturdido porque el golpe fue mucho más que un simple rodillazo, notó dos presencias más que avanzaron rápidamente.

**ZAS**

Ágilmente, David retrocedió esquivando por los pelos el filo de una espada de luz. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre las dos personas que acababan de interrumpir en el lugar.

—Es bueno. Logró esquivar mi lanza de luz sin siquiera verla—murmuró una mujer pelinegra. Por los tres pares de alas David distinguió que era un caído.

—David Draconis, hijo adoptivo del Rey Dragón Tannin—el otro sujeto que llamó la atención del castaño en gran medida portaba una armadura de color rojo carmesí. Aunque no podía identificarlo, sabía algo muy importante.

—La Boosted Gear…

—Así que la reconoces—murmuró el sujeto de armadura.

David conocía la verdad sobre el paradero de la Sacred Gear de Issei así que suponía que ese era el tipo que ahora tenía lo que le pertenecía al Hyodo. Si dominaba el Balance Breaker entonces debería empezar a ponerse serio.

—No me apetece pelear contigo—en cuestión de un instante, Ryu había tomado posesión tanto de Excalibur Rapidly como de Freed—. Nos veremos en otro momento.

Ryu y Raynare desaparecieron junto con Freed y Excalibur sin darle tiempo a que David reaccionara. Él suspiró al ver que Blessing tenía razón; algo se estaba planeando en la ciudad con respecto a los fragmentos de la legendaria espada del Rey Arturo.

—{Te lo dije. Lo mejor será que le informes a Vali sobre esto}

—No. Podemos hacer esto. Además de que suficiente tiene con estar lidiando con la Brigada del Caos en Dubai.

Sin esperar más, salió de ese callejón y se dispuso a seguir con la búsqueda de las Excaliburs. Pero ahora había agregado en su lista de objetivos el buscar a su amigo ex Jeager, Issei Hyodo, para contarle la verdad.

No vaya a ser que se lo encuentre y se sorprenda al ver a otra persona con la Boosted Gear que se suponía estaba fusionada con el poder del Fénix. Aunque ahora la preocupación de David estaba en lo que sucedía con las Excaliburs y en cómo estaba conformado el grupo que las recolectaba.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Isse se encontraba en una cafetería observando como dos jóvenes frente a él devoraban todo aquel platillo que estuviera a su alcance. Eran Xenovia e Irina. Ambas estaban merodeando por las calles de la ciudad antes de que las encontrara y les comentara su motivo para buscarlas.

—Ser salvado por alguien que trabaja para los demonios…que tragedia—se lamentó Irina. Habían estado pidiendo limosnas por la calle luego de perder su dinero a manos de un estafador que les vendió una pintura falsa. El Hyodo se había aparecido y les prometió comprarles comida a cambio de que lo escucharan.

—De nada—gruñó el mencionado.

—¿Para qué nos buscabas?—cortó Xenovia bajando su capucha.

—Quiero ayudarles con las Excaliburs—pareció meditar sus palabras unos segundos—…bueno, ayudarles a que no mueran. Están en una misión suicida después de todo.

Parecieron pensárselo unos segundos, discutiendo entre ellas en voz baja. Issei jugó con la servilleta entre sus manos mientras aguardaba una respuesta. Aunque sabía que por más que lo negaran, necesitaban ayuda.

—Bien, aceptamos tu ayuda—Xenovia fue quien tomó la palabra.

—¡Xenovia!—le recriminó la castaña. A pesar de que Issei era su amigo, estaba el hecho de que trabajaba para los demonios.

—Honestamente, Irina, será difícil recuperar las Excalibur por nuestra cuenta. E incluso está la posibilidad de que nuestras Excalibur sean robadas también y entonces será un fracaso aún mayor.

—P-pero…

—Nuestras posibilidades son demasiado bajas.

—Aceptamos la misión a pesar de no tener muchas posibilidades.

—No estoy dispuesta a desechar mi vida por órdenes superiores para cumplir esta misión—Xenovia dejó de observar a su compañera para fijar sus ojos color ámbar sobre el Hyodo.

—¿Y no es eso lo que nosotros, los seguidores, deseamos? Dar la vida por nuestro Señor—protestó ella.

—Cambié mi parecer. Mis creencias son flexibles, así puedo actuar de la mejor forma.

—¡Tú! Lo he pensado desde hace un tiempo, pero tu fe es muy rara.

—No lo negaré. Pero pienso que es nuestro deber completar nuestra misión y volver con vida. Viviré y seguiré luchando por Dios, ¿Estoy equivocada?

—…No estás equivocada, pero…

—Es por eso que no aceptamos a los demonios, aceptamos al Ave Fénix. Los altos mando no nos dijeron nada sobre usar el poder del Ave Fénix. Irina, él es tu amigo de la infancia. Confiemos en él y en su poder inmortal—argumentó la peli azul.

Irina quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Xenovia, pero su expresión mostraba que estaba bien con eso por el momento.

—Bien entonces. La negociación es un éxito, les prestaré mi poder. Voy a llamar a un amigo para que me ayude—Issei sacó su teléfono para realizar una llamada.

_Minutos después… _

—Ya veo…—murmuró Kiba luego de escuchar la explicación—. Aunque estoy algo incómodo de que las usuarias de Excalibur me dejen destruirlas.

Se encontraban en la cafetería, solo que ahora el rubio estaba junto a ellos.

—No te dejaran—dijo simplemente el castaño. Observó de reojo a Irina—. Quiero evitar que terminen muriendo por esto, los ayudaré a ambos, Kiba.

—¿Y cómo harás eso?—Kiba lo observó con odio y resentimiento.

—Kiba, las espadas no tienen la culpa de lo que te ocurrió en aquel incidente—Issei no pareció inmutarse por su actitud.

—Ese incidente también fue uno de los peores casos entre nosotros, y la gente se sintió indignada por ello. Se le dieron cargos a esa persona por desviar sus creencias. Así que se le condenó con herejía. Ahora está en el bando de los ángeles caídos—informó Xenovia.

—¿Los ángeles caídos? ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona?—Kiba pareció desviar su atención de las Excalibur y preguntó.

—…Balba Galilei. El también llamado "Arzobispo Genocida".

—…Si voy tras los ángeles caídos, entonces podré encontrarlo…—el Yuuto meditó unos segundos.

—Él es el culpable, Kiba. Olvídate de las Excalibur. Las espadas no te hicieron nada, fue ese sujeto el que llevó su deseo de encontrar usuarios de Espadas sagradas lo que ocasionó todo.

—No te prometo nada, Issei, pero creo que tienes razón.

Los ojos de Kiba se llenaron con una nueva determinación. El solo saber el nombre de su enemigo ya era un gran paso. Issei meditó su reacción; sí, estaba por buen camino.

—Pero, Issei—lo llamó Xenovia, haciendo especial énfasis en su nombre—, ¿Tú tienes planeado algo que te incumbe con Kokabiel?

—Claro—para sorpresa de Irina, no lo negó—. Él fue el causante de la muerte de mis padres, es mi deber vengarme tanto de él como de Raynare.

—Issei, ten por seguro que te ayudaré.

—Gracias, Irina, pero no quiero involucrarte en esto. Déjamelo a mí.

La castaña negó pero no dijo nada. Luego de eso tomó un papel para escribir algo, se lo tendió a Issei y se puso de pie al igual que su compañera.

—Cualquier cosa, llámenos a ese número.

—Nos veremos luego, Fénix.

—¡Adiós!

Issei observó el papel notando que además de un número tenía palabras escritas. Se lo guardó sin decir nada. Xenovia e Irina se despidieron y se perdieron de la vista del par de chicos rápidamente al salir de la cafetería. Ellos decidieron que también debían irse. Una vez fuera del lugar, Kiba se dirigió al castaño

—¿Qué pretendes, Issei?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De esto, queriendo ayudarme con mi venganza y estar decidido a que no destruya las Excaliburs.

—Bueno, me siento un poco identificado con tu causa—supuso que no había escuchado su historias cuando se lo dijo a Irina ya que él estaba concentrado en Xenovia, así que procedió a contársela.

—Ya veo, así que en parte también buscas encontrar a Kokabiel por venganza—dijo el rubio luego de escucharlo atentamente. Issei asintió—. Vaya…y yo que creía que la tenía difícil con la destrucción de las Excalibur.

—No es tan difícil como parece…creo.

—¡Issei lo encontraste!

Una voz llamó la atención de ambos chicos. A no muchos metros de ellos, Neo Hyuga se les acercaba lentamente, detrás del azabache caminaba con gesto inexpresivo Koneko Tojo.

—¿Neo?¿Koneko-chan?—Kiba pareció sorprenderse al verlos.

Issei procedió a contarles sobre todo lo que habían hablado con las jóvenes de la Iglesia y la decisión que estas habían tomado.

—No deberían entrometerse—fue lo que dijo el rubio luego de que los dos Gremory quisieran participar.

—¡No me jodas!—bramó Neo, plantándole cara y tomándolo de su camisa—¡Se supone que somos compañeros! No te abandonaremos, todos están sufriendo por ti, Kiba. Asia está triste, Akeno, Koneko y yo lo estamos… estás haciendo que Buchou se sienta mal.

—Buchou…—el rostro de Kiba mostró una mueca de tristeza al recordar a la persona que lo salvó—. La primera vez que la vi fue cuando el experimento Espada Sagrada falló. Estábamos encerrados en una celda, privados de libertad y tratados como si no fuéramos humanos. Todos aseguraban haber sido escogidos por Dios y soportaban con la esperanza de convertirse en alguien especial, pero fue un fracaso y fuimos juzgados con el pretexto de borrar todo rastro del experimento. Vi a mis compañeros en medio del sufrimiento, aun en esa situación aseguraban que serían salvados por Dios…

Los tres presentes se mantenían en silencio mientras escuchaban como Kiba huyó gracias al sacrificio de sus compañeros pero aun así quedó al borde de la muerte. Rias Gremory lo encontró y le dio la posibilidad de seguir con vida al reencarnarlo en un demonio.

—…Le agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón a Buchou que me acogió en su familia. Pero es por mis compañeros que pude llegar hasta ella, por lo que es mi deber vengarlos—sus ojos se detuvieron en el Hyodo—…debo acabar con el culpable de todo eso: Balba Galilei.

Issei ladeó el rostro mientras ideaba un plan para poder dar con Freed. Neo soltó al rubio y se cruzó de brazos.

—Por eso no podemos dejarte solo; te ayudaré—dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Yo también voy a ayudar—Koneko se acercó al Yuuto y habló, él pareció confundido. El habitual rostro inexpresivo de la albina ahora mostraba una profunda en tristeza —. Va a ser solitario si Yuuto-senpai desaparece.

Finalmente el rubio suspiró con resignación.

—Me rindo. Si hasta Koneko-chan dice algo como eso…no tengo por qué hacer esto solo.

—Bien, en ese caso tengo un plan—al ver que parecían decidirse a trabajar unidos, Issei anunció su idea.

* * *

**Kuoh, cerca de allí**

_Unas horas después…_

Issei caminaba por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a la mansión de los Jeagers. Debía encontrar a David ahora mismo para pedirle su ayuda. Mientras el buscaba al hijo de Tannin, en otro lugar Koneko y Neo buscaban señales de donde pudiera estar el sacerdote desquiciado.

—¿Es esta?—preguntó su acompañante, Kiba, al ver la enorme estructura donde solía vivir el Hyodo.

Issei solo asintió.

Ingresó por el jardín y rápidamente se encontró con la puerta de entrada. Golpeó dos veces. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ser atendido; una joven y hermosa castaña les abrió, primero con sorpresa y luego con seriedad.

—¿Ise?¿Kiba-kun?¿Que hacen aquí?¿Buscan a David? Él no está, se fue en busca de los fragmentos—dijo de manera rápida.

—Mierda—masculló Issei. Contaba con la ayuda del chico dragón y Blessing para poder dar con Freed de manera más rápida. Aunque debía de admitir que era algo que esperaba ya que David, al estar buscando los fragmentos con ayuda de Blessing sería el primero en notar que estaban en la ciudad.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, Issei?

—No lo sé. Probablemente lo mejor sea encontrar a Neo y Koneko, ya veremos qué hacer.

—¿Necesitan algo más?—interrumpió Nene cruzada de brazos. Aun le molestaba que Issei no haya opuesto mucha más resistencia con la decisión de los Maous pero intentaba disimularlo.

—No…pero quédate aquí, Nene, pase lo que pase no intentes nada—advirtió el castaño a su amiga y ex compañera para luego voltearse y marcharse con rapidez.

—Gracias, Nene-chan—Kiba se despidió cortes y siguió al poseedor del Fénix.

—Par de idiotas…—murmuró para sí misma la Kurosaki, aunque no se refería al Yuuto sino a David.

Por otro lado, Issei salía ya de territorio Jeager pero antes de dar un paso más su celular sonó.

—¿Neo? ¿Diga?

—**Lo encontramos, Issei.**

—¿A Freed?

—**A los dos. David está aquí con nosotros.**

—¿Dónde se encuentran?

—**En el polígono industrial abandonado.**

—Bien, no hagan nada tonto. Kiba y yo iremos.

—**Nada tonto, entiendo. Nos vemos.**

Kiba había llegado en medio de la conversación por lo que había escuchado un poco. Issei le dijo dónde estaban Freed y David, por lo que salieron a gran velocidad hasta allí.

_Unos minutos después…_

Issei y Kiba llegaron al viejo edificio, encontrándose con Neo, Koneko y David. El castaño alzó la mano en señal de saludo. Salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a revisar la zona.

—…así que todo es mentira—murmuró Issei luego de que David le explicara las cosas que le comentó Fénix.

—Sí, bueno la parte en la cual Fénix absorbió los poderes de Ddraig. Luego todo es cierto, realmente los caídos que te secuestraron están metidos en esto y el sujeto que ahora tiene en su poder la Boosted Gear también está metido en esto.

—Raynare…—el Hyodo apretó los puños mientras murmuraba el nombre de la mujer que arruinó su vida. Así que ella estaba en todo eso.

—Sí, pero debes calmarte un poco, Issei. El odio te cegara y terminaras muerto si te concentras solo en eso—aconsejó David al verlo tan resentido. Sabía que probablemente no sabría que se sentía ser traicionado de esa manera pero creía que no debía cegarse en la venganza.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo.

Ambos castaños estaban algo apartados del trio Gremory por lo que tuvieron que voltearse al escuchar una risa desquiciada y un choque de espadas. Freed había atacado por sorpresa al Yuuto pero este lo bloqueó con una espada demoniaca.

—¡Demonio de mierda!—gruñó el albino.

—Tú…

—¡Estás listo para morir ahora!¿¡Verdad!? Prepara una de esas porquerías demoniacas para que puedas usarlas contra mi Excalibur-chan—gritó con una extraña mueca de diversión y blandiendo una espada sagrada.

—Es el psicópata.

No pareció percatarse de la presencia de los demás hasta escuchar la voz de David.

—¿Eh? ¡Eso no se vale, Kiba-kun! ¡Viniste con tus amigos y ese sujeto raro que me derrotó!—luego observó a Neo—¡Con dos raros que me derrotaron!

—¿Raro, por qué?

—¡Los que me derrotan son raros!

Kiba se arrojó sobre Freed empuñando dos espadas demoniacas que chocaron contra Excalibur y fueron destruidas con facilidad.

**CRASH**

El rubio retrocedió rápidamente para crear otras dos espadas demoniacas.

—¿Kiba, no? ¿Quieres ayuda?—preguntó con gesto aburrido David al verlo tan complicado contra el albino.

—No. Puedo seguir—con una voz cargada de odio, arremetió contra Freed, que se defendió e intentó atacar a su oponente pero este volvió a tomar distancia.

—¡Jaja! La forma en que miras a mi Excalibur es aterradora. ¿Quizás tengas algún rencor en contra de ella? Bueno, no tengo idea de qué te ha sucedido, pero si eres cortado por esto desaparecerás sin dejar rastro, ¿Sabes? ¡Morirás! ¡Vas a morir! ¡Muere!

Sin darle tiempo de reacción, la Excalibur de Freed destruyó ambas espadas de Kiba. El rubio rápidamente creó otras dos pero fueron destruidas con la misma facilidad. Sin armas, solo esperó el golpe.

**CRASH**

**CRASH**

—¡Getsuga Tenshou*****!

**¡BANG!**

Una potente aura dorada cortó el aire entre Kiba y Freed, este último se tambaleó debido al ataque y luego dio un salto hacia atrás.

—¡Deja de molestar, infeliz suicida!—escupió al ver a Neo como el culpable.

—¡Que no soy suicida! Puff…es imposible lidiar contigo—bufó el peli negro para luego ver a su compañero—. Kiba, déjate de estupideces y acaba con él. A este paso enseguida que te acaba asesinando.

Kiba no respondió y en su lugar adoptó una postura seria y muchas espadas demoniacas salieron del suelo. Freed sonrió con burla y comenzó a destruir las espadas que aparecían del suelo a su alrededor. El rubio aprovechó la distracción de su oponente y arrojó dos espadas en su dirección, pero no se detuvo ahí y se lanzó portando una espada en cada mano.

—¡Buen truco!—el albino desvió ambas armas y con gran velocidad destruyó las que Kiba portaba.

—Maldición…

—Sigo pensando que necesita ayuda—murmuró David.

—Déjalo, necesita esto—Issei pareció entenderlo. Él veía el combate con calma pero no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo, como si algo malo se aproximara.

Kiba comenzó a atacar con las espadas demoniacas que había a su alrededor, tomando otras dos cada vez que Freed destruía las que sostenía.

—¡Ja! ¡Mi Excalibur es Excalibur Rapidly! ¡En términos de velocidad no perderá nunca!—el albino alzó su arma y esta empezó a vibrar y emitir un aura sagrada. En un instante desapareció de los ojos de Kiba.

—¡Detrás de ti!

Kiba no pudo reaccionar a la advertencia de Neo e iba a ser alcanzado por la Excalibur. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que alguien interrumpía la pelea, golpeando con fuerza tanto al albino como al Yuuto. Freed cayó frente a esa persona mientras que Kiba fue arrojado varios metros de distancia, Koneko reaccionó rápido y lo atrapó sin esfuerzo.

—Gracias, Koneko-chan.

—¿Qué mierda…?—gruñó el sacerdote con la vista en quien se encontraba frente a él. Se recompuso al reconocerlo—¡Ray-chan! ¡Jefa!

—Tsk. ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme así?—gruñó Raynare. Vestía un tapado oscuro y unas botas, en su espalda tres pares de alas se extendían. Sí, en estos pocos días había aumentado su poder lo suficiente como para obtener un par más de alas más.

—¿Y tú quién eres, bruja?—Neo se acercó a ambos empuñando su enorme espada listo para cualquier movimiento que pudieran hacer.

—¿Bruja?—la pelinegra pareció fastidiarse por la forma en que fue llamada. Creó una lanza de luz mientras sonreía con arrogancia—. A ver si eres tan fuerte como bocazas.

—¿Raynare…?

La aludida pareció percatarse del resto de los presentes, aunque su vista se clavó en el castaño menor. Su sonrisa arrogante se borró y pareció sorprendida. Sabía que el Hyodo estaba en Kuoh, pero esperaba que moviéndose adecuadamente evitaría toparse con él. Luego de unos segundos de desconcierto de parte de ambos, ella tomó la palabra.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Ise-kun—su voz sonó infantil y cariñosa, como solía dirigirse a él todo el tiempo cuando eran amigos.

—¡Raynare!—a diferencia hace momentos, su voz no sonó sorprendida sino que estaba llena de rabia y odio—**Phoenix Hand**

El guantelete dorado apareció en la zurda de Issei y se lanzó sobre ella sin pensarlo. El puño del Fénix emitió un brillo dorado al estrellarse contra la lanza de luz de la caído pero ninguno de los dos retrocedió un centímetro. Sus rostros estaban frente al otro.

—¡Maldita!—gruñó el castaño comenzando a emitir fuego dorado del guantelete.

—¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo, Ise-kun?

—¡Cierra la boca!¡Deja de llamarme así!—bramó cegado de ira. Raynare creó una espada de luz con su mano libre que el castaño esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás, pero no evitó que en su mejilla apareciera un leve corte.

—Que maleducado eres, Ise-kun, no nos vemos en mucho tiempo y así tratas a tu vieja amiga—seguía usando ese tono infantil que parecía enfadar cada vez más y más al Hyodo.

David decidió que no podía dejar que su amigo se cegara de esa forma por lo que tomó la decisión de intervenir. Con Blessing en su mano rápidamente se interpuso en medio de los dos.

—¿David?—Issei dejó de observar con odio a la caído para mirar al Draconis.

—Raynare, no puedo dejar que sigas, así que yo seré tu oponente.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño y rápidamente arrojó el par de armas de luz que poseía hacia su nuevo oponente, aunque este las rompió con facilidad con un simple movimiento de su espada.

—¡Es él, el sujeto que tiene otra Excalibur!—anunció Freed. Iba a lanzarse en busca de revancha pero Kiba lo atacó con una espada demoniaca y empezaron otra pelea—¡Maldito demonio de porquería! ¿¡Por qué no te mueres!?

Kiba y Freed comenzaron otra vez intercambiar golpes, liberando chispas cada vez que las armas chocaban entre sí. Por otro lado Raynare gruñía cada vez que sus creaciones de luz eran destruidas por Blessing en manos de David, todo observado por Issei.

—¿Por qué siento que sobramos?

—…

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Neo y Koneko se mantenían como espectadores. El azabache descansaba la enorme espada sobre su hombro con cara aburrida; se suponía que ayudarían a Kiba y ahora eran personajes secundarios.

—Neo-senpai—la albina señaló algo que distinguió y que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ese lugar. El Hyuga fijó la vista hacia donde la Torre de Rias señalaba.

—¡!

Un rápido destello rojo pasó sobre sus cabezas y rápidamente se detuvo donde se encontraban peleando David y Raynare con Issei como espectador.

—¿?—David rápidamente notó quien era. Issei pareció desconcertado al ver la Boosted Gear.

—Tsk. ¿Qué mierda hace aquí?—murmuró con una mueca de fastidio la ángel caído. Aunque si era sincera estaba aliviada de verlo aparecer; ni siquiera estaba segura si iba a derrotar al Hyodo y aún menos al hijo de Tannin.

—¿Es él?—preguntó Issei.

—Sí, es él. Tal parece que una vez que ellos extrajeron a Ddraig de tu interior lo depositaron en ese sujeto—el chico dragón señaló con la cabeza al nuevo.

—Ya veo…—el portador del Fénix se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, estudiando al Sekiryutei.

—Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, Issei Hyodo—el de armadura roja se detuvo a un lado de su compañera y se dirigió a su contraparte.

—Eso parece. Así que tú eres quien me robó a Ddraig.

—No. Yo no fui el culpable, pero eso ahora no es importante—la atención de Ryu se posó en el dueño de Blessing—. Quiero su espada.

—Ven a buscarla—David habló en tono amenazante mientras se colocaba en guardia. Hasta el momento estaba jugando con la caído pero sabía que ese sujeto era cosa seria.

Sin pensarlo ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Issei y Raynare, comenzando una pelea rápida que no podía ser captada por el resto de los presentes.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, ¿No?—burló Raynare a su "amigo".

—**Phoenix: Burst Mode**

La apariencia del castaño se modificó y se cubrió de llamas doradas. Sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió contra la pelinegra con fiereza. Su puño cargado de fuego chocó contra el sable de luz creado por ella pero lo destruyó sin dificultad. Raynare tomó distancia volando por los aires, aunque Issei no perdió tiempo y la siguió.

—**Supernova**

El castaño juntó sus manos y estas crearon una gran esfera de fuego que arrojó hacia la caído.

**¡BANG!**

Una nube de humo cubrió el lugar donde estaba la mujer luego de que fuera alcanzada por el fuego. Una vez que se dispersó, pudo ver como su ropa estaba algo chamuscada, dejando expuesta parte de su piel.

—Coff…eres bueno, se nota que quieres matarme—a pesar del daño recibido, no parecía correr peligro y rápidamente creo una lanza mediana para arrojarla hacia él. El castaño la esquivó volando hacia la izquierda y, usando sus alas como propulsores, se lanzó sobre ella.

—¡Primero te daré la paliza de tu vida, luego ya veremos!

Como un cañón de fuego, Issei se estrelló contra ella llevándosela hasta el suelo y creando un cráter cuando el cuerpo de Raynare tocó el suelo.

**¡BANG!**

—Arg…—reincorporándose lentamente y con el estómago ardiéndole, Raynare observó como Issei disminuía su poder y se quedaba frente a ella con rostro inexpresivo. Las alas de fuego eran considerablemente más pequeñas y una leve llamarada cubría sus manos.

—Puedo vencerte si quisiera, Raynare, pero aún tengo preguntas que hacerte…y supongo que Irina también las tiene—recordó la nota de la Shidou. "Debo hablar con ella".

—¿Y crees que las responderé?

—Por la fuerza…sí.

—**{Transfer} {Transfer}**

Rápidamente vio como dos luces verdes eran expulsadas del brazo de Ryu y llegaban hasta Freed y Raynare. Al instante sus cuerpos brillaron y sus fuerzas aumentaron considerablemente. El albino superó ampliamente al Yuuto, obligándole a Neo a interferir pero de igual forma ambos apenas podían contrarrestarlo.

Raynare, con fuerzas renovadas, arremetió contra Issei con la guardia baja. Una lanza de luz lo suficientemente poderosa como para atravesar su vientre fue más que necesario para dejarlo fuera de combate. O al menos eso creyó.

—¡Issei!

—Lo siento, Ise-kun—la peli negra creó otra lanza de luz, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a acabar con la vida del castaño Koneko apareció para golpearla y hacerla retroceder.

—Issei-senpai, ¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó con su voz neutra.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Gracias, Koneko—Issei se puso de pie con dificultad mientras se tomaba la zona afectada. En ese momento sus alas y puños de fuego se desarmaron y se dirigieron a la zona donde, momentos antes, se había incrustado la lanza y en cuestión de segundos estaba curado.

—¿Así que ese era el poder que buscaba Kokabiel?—Raynare observó con impresión como ahora Issei lucia como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin duda que la inmortalidad de Fénix era algo temible.

—¡Issei! ¡Raynare!

En ese momento Xenovia e Irina, que habían recibido el mensaje, hacían aparición en el lugar. La castaña rápidamente divisó a sus dos mejores amigos, uno frente al otro y listos para pelear. Por alguna razón que no comprendió, Mimic empezó a vibrar al igual que Destruction.

Por otro lado la peli azul no perdió el tiempo y se encontraba intercambiando golpes con el sacerdote desquiciado. Con el poder obtenido gracias a la Boosted Gear de Ryu el albino fue incluso capaz de estar parejo en un tres contra uno.

—¡Es la habilidad de la Boosted Gear de Ryu-kun! ¡Prueben mi nuevo poder, porquerías!

A unos metros de allí Raynare gruñía al ver a esos dos castaños mirarla atentamente. Uno serio y la otra sorprendida. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Ryu detuvo su combate.

—Eres bueno, David Draconis—dijo con cierto respeto.

—Gracias, creo.

—Raynare, Freed, nos vamos.

—¡No dejaré que te vayas!—gruñó el Caballero de Rias.

Los mencionados asintieron y en cuestión de segundos estaban al lado del homúnculo. Ryu pareció estudiar a todos los presentes, fijando su atención en Kiba.

—Tú eres el sobreviviente del experimento Espada Sagrada, ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Iremos a ver a Kokabiel, puedes seguirnos si quieres, seguramente buscas a Balba Galilei—dijo con indiferencia el poseedor de Ddraig.

—¡Es un hereje al igual que Freed Zelzan! ¡Ambos deben ser castigarlos en nombre de Dios! ¡Dime donde esta!—Xenovia no parecía intimidada por el Sekiryutei y estaba empuñando amenazadoramente a Destruction.

—…

—¡No digas el nombre del Dios que tanto odio, no me gusta!¡Maldita perra!

—¡Será en otra ocasión, Ise-kun, Iri-chan!

Ryu, Freed y Raynare desaparecieron en un círculo mágico que apareció debajo de sus pies. No quedó rastro de ellos.

—¡No dejaré que se escapen! ¡Vamos, Irina!

Xenovia se fue como llegó al igual que su compañera, en busca de los culpables.

—¡Yo también iré, debo encontrarlo!—el Yuuto no se lo pensó dos veces y salió detrás de las exorcistas.

—¡Esperen, es peligroso!—advirtió Issei pero fue ignorado.

—¡No vayan, no podrán hacer nada!—advirtió David. Había probado la fuerza de ese usuario de Sacred Gear y, sumándole la de Kokabiel era un sueño que esos tres pudieran hacerles frente.

—Ese idiota…

—Yuuto-senpai…

Neo y Koneko se acercaron al par de castaños mirando en dirección por donde se habían marchado Irina, Xenovia y Kiba.

—Creo que viene alguien…—anunció David al sentir un par de presencias detrás de ellos.

—¿Podrían explicarme que ocurre? Neo, Koneko—la voz de Rias Gremory hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal del Peón y de la Torre.

* * *

_En el Club de Ocultismo, unos minutos después…_

Neo esperaba algo preocupado a que su ama dijera algo. Luego de ser llevados por Rias y Akeno devuelta al Club de Ocultismo, él le contó todo lo que ocurrió. Rias lo miraba tanto a él como a la gata con seriedad. En uno de los sofás se encontraban David e Issei tomando té hecho por Akeno. Tanto la Reina como Asia se encontraban frente a ellos.

—Involucrarse con las Excaliburs…ustedes dos.

—Issei también—acusó el azabache recibiendo una mirada seria del aludido, aunque la pelirroja pareció ignorar sus palabras. Luego de meditarlo un rato, ella suspiró—¿Entonces fue detrás de ese sujeto…?

—Balba Galilei. Siguió a Xenovia y a Irina—acotó David para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Lo esperaría de Neo—este pareció ofendido de escucharla—, pero Koneko, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No quería que Yuuto-senpai se marchase…—la gata bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Decir esto luego de que todo ha sucedido no creo que cambie nada. Pero lo que ambos hicieron pudo haber afectado el mundo de los demonios. Entienden eso, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—…Sí.

Koneko y Neo asintieron al mismo tiempo. Entendían eso muy bien. Estaban pensando en que habría algo de peligro en esa situación, pero la escala en que afectaría a Rias estaba en un nivel muy diferente a como lo imaginaban. Neo se lamentó por meter a la Torre en eso.

—Lo sentimos, Buchou.

—…Lo sentimos, Buchou.

—En fin… —les sonrió luego de soltar un suspiro de alivio—. Koneko, tú, Neo y Kiba son unos tontos por hacer que me preocupara tanto.

—¿?

Ambos siervos fueron abrazados cariñosamente por su ama. Estaban algo aturdidos por su reacción por lo que no se movieron.

—Issei—David dejó la taza sobre la pequeña mesita y se puso de pie—, me voy, si encuentro algo te avisaré.

El Draconis se fue de manera silenciosa, callando ese sentimiento de familiaridad que sentía con respecto a Ryu, aprovechando el momento entre Rias y sus siervos y que Akeno estaba enternecida por la escena. A Issei le dio igual que se vaya.

—Issei, ¿Dónde crees que esté Kiba?—Akeno observó de reojo al portador del Fénix.

—No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que estará buscando a Galilei.

**PLAFF**

Issei desvió su atención de la pelinegra para notar como Rias comenzaba a castigar a Neo con nalgadas. Según entendió él, la pelirroja debía castigarlos por su falta.

—¿Estará bien?—preguntó Issei.

—No te preocupes, Ise, es solo un correctivo—Rias volteó el rostro en su dirección pero sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—No preguntaba por él, lo decía por Kiba.

—Eso no podemos saberlo, pero enviamos a mi familiar y al de Akeno a buscar señales a él o de las exorcistas—la heredera Gremory hablaba sin dejar de nalguear al Hyuga.

—¡Prometo que me portare bien! ¡Lo juro!—lloriqueó el Peón.

—No lo sé, Rias, no me parece sincero—opinó con cierta gracia Issei, se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Le resultaba divertido el sufrimiento de su amigo, en especial si lo tomaba como venganza por haberse metido en su habitación. A Akeno y a Asia sonrieron con despreocupación, aunque la cara contraída de preocupación de la gata no reflejaba lo mismo.

—Sí, eso pensé.

Y desde esa noche, Neo Hyuga no volvió a ser el mismo. Ni él ni su trasero.

* * *

**¿?**

Un holograma donde se encontraba Kokabiel estaba frente a cuatro personas, una de ellas poseía varias llamativas espadas en su poder.

—**Faltan Ruler, Transparency y Blessing…todo parece estar marchando bien**—el caído mantenía sus manos entrelazadas con una sonrisa maligna dibujada en su rostro.

—Shidou y Quarta fueron derrotadas, pero Yuuto escapó.

—**Me da igual, no me sirven ni ellas ni el sucio demonio. Galilei**—el viejo canoso se acercó—**, ¿Puedes forjarlas ahora?**

—Sí, el poder de la Excalibur no será completo pero puedo hacerlo.

—**Con eso es suficiente.**

—Yo creo que deberíamos reunirlas a todas antes—opinó Raynare con gesto indiferente. No veía por qué apresurarse, tenían la fuerza y la información de donde estaban para tenerlas en unos días.

—**No importa si es incompleto, ya me encargaré de Arthur y David luego**—Kokabiel ignoró a la pelinegra.

—Has lo que quieras, solo déjame a Issei—Ryu parecía desinteresado en las espadas. Su parte estaba hecha al reunir a Excalibur Rapidly, Nightmare, Destruction y a Mimic.

—**Bien, solo recuerda acabar con las hermanas de Serafall y Sirzechs luego.**

—…lo haré—el castaño pareció tardar en responder, pero el Cadre no le dio importancia al hecho.

—**Estaré allí en breve. Solo debo librarme de Shemhaza, Azazel lo puso a vigilarme y está sobre mí con una lupa**—el holograma desapareció y la transmisión acabó.

Los encargados de llevar a cabo la recolección y unión de las Excaliburs se encontraban en un viejo edificio abandonado de apariencia aterradora y tétrica. Ryu, que se encontraba cruzado de brazos con la espalda sobre la deteriorada pared, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

—Pronto ya no tendré que soportarlo más…—murmuró por lo bajo, ninguno de los presentes lo escuchó.

—Tsk. Vámonos, Freed, iremos a advertirle a la princesita Gremory mientras que Balba prepara todo—la mujer caído observó de soslayo al joven Sekiryutei antes de marcharse. Sospechaba que tramaba algo pero, por mucho que lo vigilara, no había indicios de qué podía ser.

—¡A la orden, jefa!

Luego de verlos marcharse, Ryu decidió preparase para ir rumbo a la Academia Kuoh donde se llevaría a cabo la unión de las cuatro Excalibur que tenían en su poder. Con gesto indiferente llamó al anciano hereje y rápidamente creó un círculo mágico para teletransportarse. En cuestión de horas ya tendría a Issei frente a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lo corté aquí porque me parecía demasiado largo, en el próximo capítulo ya les advierto que será de mucha acción XD**

**Espero sus reviews y sin notan algún error no duden en avisar.**

**Saludos!**

**ShadowTails98...FUERA**


	10. Incidente Excalibur, 03

**De verdad que lamento la demora, pero es que entre el fin de mis años como estudiante y la poca inspiración que me nacía, no he podido hacer nada. La gran mayoría de este capítulo está escrito hace dos meses, pero recientemente he podido terminarlo.**

**Espero les guste!**

**REVIEWS:**

**SHAORAN OOTSUSUKI: Bueno, en lo de Rias yo supongo que viene de sangre, es un demonio después de todo y hermana de Lucifer. Ravel es de mis favoritas :)**

**ALEX601: Lo de largo, te lo dejo para la próxima, este es la primera parte de la pelea, la siguiente será el final y conclusión.**

**ACQUA OFTHE BACK: Aquí esta!**

**ALEXSENNIN9999: Todas tus dudas se resolverán con el paso de los capítulos.**

* * *

—"_Pensamientos"_—Diálogos

—**Comunicaciones por radio/teléfono/holograma.**

—{Ddraig, Albion, Fénix, etc}

—{Blessing/Nimue}

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece, tampoco David Draconis. Son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Incidente Excalibur 3**

Alrededor de todo el territorio que ocupaba la Academia Kuoh, el sequito de Sona Sitri se concentraba en establecer una barrera que se encargaría de evitar que las zonas cercanas se vieran afectadas por la batalla que se libraría allí.

Justo en la entrada, Rias Gremory junto con su sequito, Issei e Irina se mantenían a la espera de que Sona les comunicara que la barrera estaba terminada. Desde donde se encontraban podían ver como una columna de luz brillaba intensamente en el patio escolar.

—¿Segura que estas bien?—preguntó Issei dirigiéndose a Irina. Ella había sido encontrada por el familiar de Rias, malherida e inconsciente y fue curada gracias a la nueva habilidad del Hyodo hace unos minutos. Parecía estar lista para pelear si era necesario pero el no tener a Mimic le restaba por lo que no participaría del combate.

—Sí, Issei-kun, no te preocupes. Ve y demuéstrale de qué estas hecho—le respondió. Ambos sabían a quién se refería; Raynare junto con Freed habían aparecido frente a los Gremory, luego de que encontraron a Irina y esta les informara sobre lo ocurrido (incluyendo la perdida de Mimic y Destruction), para advertirles que los esperaban para que intentaran detenerlos de reforjar las Excaliburs.

—Lo haré.

A unos metros, Rias escuchaba las palabras de la Kaichou.

—**A pesar de que la barrera funciona, no podemos detener a alguien que domina el poder de la Boosted Gear y tampoco al de un Cadre. Su poder de combate es superior al nuestro. Aunque elaborase mil planes carecemos del poder destructivo lo suficientemente poderoso como para dañarlos. Mi equipo y yo mantendremos la barrera en pie.**

—Gracias, Sona. Y no se preocupen por eso: nos encargaremos—agradeció la pelirroja. Estaban comunicadas a través de un transmisor en la oreja y cuando iba a cortar, Sona le habló.

—**Aun no es demasiado tarde, todavía podemos llamar a tu hermano.**

—No te veo llamado a tu hermana.

—**Bueno…mi hermana…¡Tu hermano te ama! Seguro que si le avisas vendrá en seguida**—la voz de la pelinegra se escuchó temblorosa.

—De hecho ya le he avisado a Sirzechs-sama—anuncio Akeno a espaldas de Rias.

—¡Akeno!

—Rias. Sé que no le quieres causar problemas a Sirzechs-sama. Ocurrió en tu territorio, en tu base, y justo luego del problema con tu compromiso. Pero es una historia diferente si el líder de los enemigos aparece. Es un problema cuyo nivel sobrepasa a lo que puedes manejar. Necesitamos la fuerza de un Maou.

—…

—Gracias por entender la situación. Buchou, Kaichou. Los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama estarán aquí en una hora—la Reina tomó el silencio de su ama como un "está bien".

—**Una hora… Entiendo. Durante ese tiempo, nosotros, el consejo estudiantil, nos comprometemos a mantener la barrera de pie en nombre de la casa Sitri**—la voz de Sona sonó con más determinación que antes, como si escuchar las palabras de Akeno le diera nuevos ánimos.

Por su parte también Rias parecía haber tomado su decisión después de escuchar las palabras de la Sitri.

—…Así que una hora. Entonces mis sirvientes. Nosotros estaremos a la ofensiva. Iremos dentro de la barrera y llamaremos la atención de Kokabiel y el Sekiryutei, ¡Una hora! ¡Debemos resistir una hora!—Rias habló con decisión con la vista fija en Koneko, Neo, Issei y Akeno—¡Esta es una batalla a muerte! ¡Así que no los perdonaré si mueren! ¡Sobreviviremos y seguiremos asistiendo a esta escuela!

—¡Sí!

Los Gremory respondieron energéticamente mientras que Issei sonrió de lado, alzándole el pulgar a Irina antes de seguir al sequito de Rias.

* * *

**Patio de la Academia...**

—Balba. ¿Cuánto más te tomará para que las Excaliburs se unan?

Kokabiel miraba al anciano sentado en un imponente trono flotante con la luna detrás. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas con cara aburrida.

—No tomará ni 5 minutos, Kokabiel.

—Entonces te lo dejo a ti. Ahora—Kokabiel movió su mirada de Balba hasta el grupo de adolescentes que llegaban al lugar, listos para hacerle frente—… ¿Sirzechs vendrá? ¿O será Serafall? Admito que cuando vi tu melena roja pensé que era Lucifer, princesa Gremory.

—En lugar de Oni-sama y Leviatán-sama, nosotros…

**¡SWISH! ¡BANG!**

Después del sonido del viento se escuchó el ruido de una explosión que retumbó por toda el área. El sonido vino del lugar donde se encontraba el gimnasio, o mejor dicho, donde antes estaba el gimnasio. La lanza de luz que había arrojado lo había reducido a nada, dejando solo un enorme cráter en su lugar.

—Esto es aburrido. Ni siquiera será divertido acabar con ustedes.

Issei observó la lanza de luz con sorpresa. Él sabía que alguien que era un Cadre no era para nada débil, pero eso era quedarse corto. Rias comenzó una discusión con el ángel caído que él no se molestó en escuchar.

—Debes estar bromeando…—el Hyodo parecía incrédulo ante lo que veía.

—{¿Tienes miedo?}

"_No sé si miedo, pero este sujeto está en otra liga completamente diferente a la mía o de cualquiera que esté aquí. E incluso si David estuviera la tendría difícil ya que tengo la impresión de que ese sujeto que tiene a Ddraig está observándonos"._

—{En ese caso solo debes enfrentarlo con todo, ¿Acaso desconfías de mi poder?}

—"_No…sé que podemos hacerlo. Confío en que David llegará pronto"._

—¡Issei, cuidado!

La advertencia de Neo despertó al joven de su ensoñación. Raynare había aparecido con un pelotón de minotauros y estos habían empezado a atacar a los Gremory, que rápidamente adoptaron sus posiciones y les hicieron frente.

Neo armado con su espada junto con Rias y Akeno tomó la vanguardia mientras que Koneko se quedó en la retaguardia junto con Asia.

—**¡ROAR!**

Un par de minotauros gruñeron con ferocidad pero fueron alcanzados por dos rayos generados por la sacerdotisa del trueno. Otros tres fueron exterminados por el Poder de la Destrucción de Rias y uno más fue alcanzado por el Getsuga Tenshou de Neo. Tres más que se lanzaron sobre Koneko y Asia fueron detenidos; uno por un monstruoso puñetazo de la gata, otro por un rayo de la Reina y el réstate por un puñetazo recubierto de llamas doradas de Issei.

**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡ZAS! ¡PUM! ¡BANG!**

—¿Esos eran todos?—Neo descansó su arma sobre el hombro, no percatándose de que uno de los minotauros se había reincorporado y se lanzaba, bramando de ira contra Asia. Ninguno de los Gremory pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡David!

Rias suspiró con gran alivio al verlo. El castaño se había aparecido justo entre el minotauro y la rubia y con Blessing había decapitado con facilidad a la criatura. Rias sabía que el Draconis era una pieza fundamental para que pudieran detener a Kokabiel y al Sekiryutei.

—¡Atento!—Xenovia habló a un lado de Issei, realizando un corte horizontal sobre un minotauro que iba a atacar al Hyodo. El ser quedó partido al medio frente a Issei.

**ZAS**

—¿Xenovia, que haces aquí?

—Ese chico me ayudó…y me dio esto—la peli azul mostró una llamativa espada que desprendía un aura sagrada similar a las Excalibur—. Es Excalibur Transparency.

—¡Recuerda devolvérmela!—le recordó David no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

La peli azul lo observó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Te dije que mientras no caiga en manos equivocadas, no tengo interés en reportarte ante la Iglesia.

**CRASH**

—¡Kiba!

Neo se sorprendió al ver cómo los casi derrotados minotauros eran empalados por una gran cantidad de espadas demoniacas que nacían del suelo. El rubio apareció a unos metros de ellos, blandiendo un par de espadas demoniacas.

David sonrió para luego voltear en dirección a Kokabiel con el rostro serio. El caído sonrió con cinismo al verlo en ese lugar y al parecer dispuesto a ajustar esa cuenta pendiente de hace años. Una cuenta que estaba al nombre de su padre.

—A pasado tiempo, sucia lagartija…—escupió desde su lugar el Cadre.

Antes de que David se lanzara sobre el caído, un sujeto de armadura roja apareció a increíble velocidad frente al castaño, que se posicionó en guardia al verlo. Apretó el agarre de Blessing.

—¿Tú otra vez?

—Sí. Quiero pelear otra vez contra ti—respondió Ryu detrás del casco—: ambos no peleamos en serio anteriormente así que estaría bien una revancha, ¿Te parece?

—No veo por qué no…no está mal tener un precalentamiento—ladeó el rostro David.

—Tsk.

Rápidamente Ryu arremetió contra David con un monstruoso puñetazo que fue detenido por Blessing, aunque eso no evitó que el Jeager retrocediera unos centímetros.

—Con todo desde el principio, ¿Eh?

—No todo. Al menos hasta que tú no te pongas serio—respondió fríamente Ryu volviendo a lanzar otro puñetazo en dirección al rostro de David, que se movió hacia un lado para evitarlo.

—Vaya, que insistente que eres…—y el Draconis hizo un corto horizontal que Ryu detuvo con sus antebrazos recubiertos de armadura.

**KACHIN**

Mientras David y Ryu intercambiaban golpes, Balba finalmente terminaba de reforjar las cuatro Excaliburs.

—Freed—llamó Kokabiel desde su posición en su trono flotante.

—¿Sí?—el albino apareció de la nada, sonriendo maniáticamente y con la vista fija en los demonios Gremory.

—Usa la nueva Excalibur y asesina a los demonios. Que Sirzechs crea que ha sido el Cielo quien mató a su hermana y su sequito.

—¡Que emoción!—exclamó el albino–, un placer conocerte Excalibur chan—tomando el mango de la espada se dirigió a los Gremory–. Decidme porquerías, ¿Quién quiere morir primero?—su sonrisa maniática era iluminada por el brillo de la espada—¡Empezaremos con la más pequeña!

**KACHIN**

Neo corrió con rapidez, bloqueando la estocada del albino con su espada. La Excalibur pareció brillar intensamente al estar cerca del demonio, que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

—¡Prepárate para morir, escoria!

**KACHIN KACHIN**

La hoja de la Excalibur se alargó, intentando cortar a Neo. Él bloqueó el primer golpe pero fue sorprendido en el segundo, aunque Xenovia había aparecido para ayudarle usando Transparency para aparecer de manera abrupta en medio de ambos.

—Mimic. Eso sería un problema si tuvieses la imaginación o concentración de Irina ya que adopta cualquier forma, pero no la tienes para tu mala suerte—se burló la peli azul con una sonrisa ladina.

—Vaya, gracias—Neo pareció asombrado de verla allí.

Xenovia y Neo parecieron prepararse para acabar con el albino, pero para sorpresa de ambos Freed fue rodeado de un aura verdosa que aumentó su poder considerablemente. No muy lejos de allí Raynare también fue cubierta por el aura y sonrió con arrogancia hacia sus dos rivales; Issei y Akeno.

—¡Bien, ahora vengan a mí, perras!—gruñó con sadismo Freed, arrojándose con la enorme velocidad de Rapidly hacia el par de jóvenes.

—¡Mierda!

—¿¡Qué!?

Xenovia se vio atacada por el poder de su antigua espada, Destruction, y fue enviada varios metros hacia tras al chocar Transparency con ella. Neo quedó aturdido al ver el poder de la Excalibur por lo que no pudo detener el corte vertical que le ocasionó una lesión en el muslo derecho.

—¡Hijo de …!

—¡Muere!—el albino estaba preparado para acabar con Neo, que cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con dolor. El corte en sí ya era importante, por lo que al ser una espada sagrada el dolor era aún mayor.

—¡San Pedro, San Basilio el Grande, Santo Denis, Santa Madre María, por favor, escuchen mi voz!—Xenovia llamó la atención de Freed. Ella extendía su mano hacia un lado y pronunciaba esas palabras. El espacio donde puso su mano se distorsionó y metió la mano—¡En los nombres de los santos a quienes residen dentro de esta hoja, te liberaré! ¡Durandal!

Xenovia saco una espada que emitía un poder sagrado superior al de los fragmentos.

—¿Durandal? ¿Pero tú no eras la portadora de Excalibur Destruction?—exclamó Balba, sin notar que Kiba se acercaba a paso decidido hacia él.

—No, yo era la portadora de Durandal solo que luego me escogió Excalibur Destruction. Por esa razón no me cuesta manejar a Transparency.

—¡E eso es imposible! Según mis investigaciones aún no hemos alcanzado el nivel de poder crear portadores de Durandal—Balba parecía entre sorprendido y fascinado.

—Cierto. Ni siquiera en el Vaticano se ha logrado que alguien porte a Durandal de forma artificial.

—Entonces…

—Soy una portadora natural—dijo mirando su espada–, Durandal es una bestia. Destroza más allá de lo que la gente es capaz de pensar. Corta todo lo que toca. Ni siquiera me suele escuchar. Por eso la tengo sellada en otra dimensión, podría ser peligroso.

Entonces la hoja de Durandal empezó a liberar un aura sagrada mayor a la que la Excalibur incompleta que Freed portaba.

—¿Esto está permitido? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Maldita perra! ¡Yo no necesito nada más que Excalibur!

Freed gritó y movió su intención de matar a Xenovia.

**CRASH**

Los presentes se quedaron mirando incrédulos la Excalibur siendo derrotada y volando un par de metros de su dueño.

Kiba le habló a Balba, el cual miraba todo desde el mismo lugar donde estaba al principio, algo aturdido por el poder de Durandal. Mientras Xenovia terminaba con Freed y Asia corría en dirección a Neo, comenzando a curar la herida de su muslo.

—Balba Galilei. Soy un sobreviviente del experimento Espada Sagrada. Fui asesinado por ti para ser más precisos. Continúo con vida porque fui reencarnado en un demonio.

El anciano lo observó con ligero interés.

—Vaya, un sobreviviente de ese proyecto. Un sujeto de la Iglesia que se ha convertido en demonio. Que irónico, ¿Sabes?, siempre he amado a las espadas sagradas, desde que era pequeño. Siempre me fascino la leyenda de Excalibur. Fue un golpe muy duro el que no pudiese blandirlas. Ese sentimiento de admiración creció hasta abarcar a sus portadores. Sin darme cuenta empecé a experimentar con ellos. Gracias a ustedes logré completar el experimento.

—¡¿Gracias a nosotros?!—bramó el rubio—¡Nos ejecutaron en cuanto dejamos de serles útiles!

—Pero gracias a ustedes averigüé como conseguirlo. Me di cuenta de que eso no era un factor esencial que se necesita para portar una espada sagrada. Así que usé el valor numérico de los factores para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían los elementos, pero no tenían el valor numérico necesario para ejercer la Excalibur. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de recoger todos los elementos?

—Ya veo. Ahora entiendo. Lo que estaba dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibí la bendición es...

—¡No me subestimes, zorra!

Xenovia entendió a lo que se refería Balba y apretó sus dientes con odio mientras detenía la espada de Freed que había sacado entre sus ropas luego de perder a Excalibur.

**KACHIN **

—Así es usuaria de la espada sagrada Durandal. Tomamos todos los elementos celestiales y los cristalizamos. Al igual que esta—Balba sacó un orbe, un cristal, que estaba emitiendo un brillo.

—Este cristal es mi mayor obra… ¡el cenit de mi investigación! Pero esos desgraciados de la Iglesia me excomulgaron por ello, ¡me acusaron de herejía y tomaron todos los datos de mi investigación! ¡Pero bien que siguen usando mis métodos!—Balba fue rodeado por un aura oscura al momento de gritar—. Con esto, mi investigación sobre los usuarios de las espadas sagradas mejoró…pero ese Miguel…él me hizo ver como un criminal y ¿este es el resultado? Incluso si toma los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Eso lo hace más humano que yo.

—Mataste a mis compañeros para extraerles el elemento…—gruñó furioso el rubio.

—Sí. De ellos conseguí cuatro cristales. Tres los tiene Freed. ¡Este es el último!—alzó al aire el cristal.

— Otros perdedores murieron para darme este poder porque sus cuerpos no eran compatibles con Excalibur. Pensándolo así, ¡eso me hace un tipo súper especial!

**KACHIN CRASH**

La arrogancia de Freed duró poco ya que, luego de intentar propinarle una estocada a su rival y fallar, Xenovia le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejó aturdido en el suelo.

—Balba Galilei. ¿Cuántas vidas ha sacrificado por tu codicia y tus experimentos?—la voz de Kiba sonó oscura y llena de odio.

—Si dices eso, entonces voy a darte este orbe. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que puedo producirla en masa con los elementos necesarios. ¡Primero, voy a destruir este pueblo con Kokabiel! ¡Luego reuniré las legendarias espadas sagradas que están almacenadas en todo el mundo! ¡Tú espada será la primera!—exclamó Balba dirigiéndose a Xenovia— ¡Entonces voy a producir usuarios de espadas sagradas en masa y comenzaré una guerra en contra de Miguel y el Vaticano con las Excaliburs combinadas! ¡Yo les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los ángeles y a sus tontos seguidores que me han condenado!

Balba tiró el objeto, el cual rodó por el suelo y fue a parar a los pies de Kiba, el cual se agachó en silencio y lo recogió. Apretó entre sus manos el orbe con tristeza, amor y cariño.

—...

El cristal empezó a emitir un leve brillo. El cuerpo de Kiba se vio rodeado de un resplandor y de él comenzaron a formarse varias siluetas que adoptaron la apariencia de varias personas que nadie podía reconocer. Nadie salvo Kiba.

—¡Chicos!—exclamó el rubio al borde de las lágrimas, observando los sonrientes rostros de sus compañeros fallecidos.

—Vaya. Esto no me lo esperaba—Issei tenía la vista fija sobre ellos, desviando su atención del combate que se libraba entre Raynare y Akeno.

—¿Buchou, sabe que es eso?—preguntó Neo, levemente recuperado del corte, siendo sostenido por Asia y Koneko, aunque con secuelas debido al poder sagrado.

—Son las antiguas víctimas de los experimentos de Balba… –respondió la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué me ayudaron a escapar? Había personas con más sueños que yo…con más ganas de vivir que yo…más merecedores de vivir que yo…—preguntó ya sin poder evitar derramar una cascada de lágrimas—¿Por qué soy yo el único que pudo continuar viviendo?

—No te preocupes nunca más por nosotros. Por lo menos estás vivo—fue la respuesta de uno de ellos, era una joven niña que lo miraba con infinito cariño.

Todas las siluetas empezaron a mover las bocas como si cantaran.

—El canto sagrado—murmuró Xenovia, luego miró de reojo a los demonios—…pero no les hace nada.

Kiba comenzó a cantar mientras seguía llorando. Recordaba todo lo que había sufrido en su pasado, la razón por la cual aún se mantenía de pie. Los cuerpos espectrales brillaron intensamente, rodeando al rubio.

—Nosotros no estamos solos.

—No es suficiente elemento para usar las espadas sagradas. Pero...

—Estarás bien si las usamos juntos.

—Tienes que aceptar la espada sagrada.

—No tengas miedo.

—Incluso si Dios no nos está mirando.

—Nuestros corazones estarán siempre...

—**Unidos.**

Los espíritus se unieron en una intensa luz que iluminó a Kiba.

—[Mocoso]—habló Fénix.

—¿Qué sucede?

—[Ese chico ya lo ha alcanzado. Eso es el Balance Breaker]

—Vaya…así que él también llegó a ese nivel.

La luz que partió el abismo de la noche parecía que estaba bendiciendo a Kiba.

—¡Imposible!—el hereje quedó estupefacto al ver lo que ocurría.

—Interesante…—susurró David, haciendo frente junto con Blessing al poder de Ryu.

—Balba Galilei. Mientras no te mate, muchos sufrirás lo mismo que nosotros—un serio Kiba, que daba la sensación de que algo había cambiado dentro de él, se dirigió al anciano.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo se ha dicho que una investigación siempre viene acompañada de sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso? ¡Tú ciertamente eres un ser maligno!

—¡Kiba! ¡Termina con esto de una vez!—animó el Peón de Rias al ver cómo, aprovechando la distracción de todos, Freed se había escabullido y tenía otra vez en su poder a Excalibur.

—Neo….

—¡Yuuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tú tienes que terminar con esto! ¡Supera tus miedos! ¡Tú eres mi sirviente, el sirviente de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi Caballero no perderá ante una simple Excalibur!—exclamó Rias.

—¡Yuuto kun! ¡Yo creo en ti!—dijo esta vez Akeno, anulando una lanza de luz de Raynare con sus rayos.

—¡Yuuto senpai!—gritó Koneko.

Kiba empezó a llorar ante las palabras de sus compañeros.

—Que patético—murmuró con fastidio Raynare.

—¡Kiba!—lo llamó Issei— ¡Véngate de aquel que te robó todo, no de las espadas!—el castaño recibió una mirada decidida como respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo anima todo el mundo?—chilló Freed, blandiendo su espada con diversión—¡Esto es patético, cantando al unísono con unos fantasmitas! ¡Que incordio! ¡Que molesto! ¡Están todos dementes! ¡Como odio esa puta canción! ¡Me pone los pelos de punta! ¡No quiero oírla nunca más! ¡Ya llegue a mi límite! ¡Yo mismo te cortaré en pedazos y te calmaré! ¡Con la Excalibur más fuerte que surgió de otras cuatro!—moviendo la espada de lado a lado arremetió contra Kiba, pero no fue más rápido que Xenovia, que se interpuso.

—Freed Zelzan. Los espíritus de mis compañeros residen dentro de ti. ¡No puedo permitir que hagas malas acciones con ellos por más tiempo! Estas lágrimas que tengo son las lágrimas de mi determinación. ¡Voy a ser la espada de Buchou y de mis camaradas! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡Sword Birth!

Todos pudieron observar, fascinados, como el poder sagrado y demoniaco se juntaba en una sola espada. La espada emitió un poder demoniaca y sagrado que pareció no incomodar a su portador.

**Balance Breaker Sword Birth; Sword of Bretaya**

Desde su lugar, Kokabiel sonrió con diversión al ver como Kiba con su nueva espada acababa de una vez y para siempre con el culpable de su dolor. Balba murió al momento de sentir como el filo atravesaba su corazón, ahogando una exclamación por tal poder único.

—Interesante. Nunca llegue a pensar que vería un arma que tuviese el poder de la luz y de la oscuridad fusionada—murmuró con excitación el Cadre, importándole poco la muerte de ese sujeto.

Kiba, sin perder tiempo, corrió con su velocidad hacia Freed pero este paraba sus ataques, aunque con cierta dificultad.

**KACHIN **

—¿Esa espada sobrepasa al creador de las espadas sagradas?

—Si eso fuera la verdadera Excalibur, no hubiera podido ganarle. Tendría que superar el poder de Dios. Pero esa Excalibur incompleta no puede cortar los sentimientos de mis compañeros ni de los míos.

Freed se alejó de Kiba y entonces su espada se dividió en dos en los extremos de la hoja y se dirigió hacia el Yuuto a gran velocidad. Kiba no se intimidó y esquivó los cortes con elegancia y rapidez.

**ZAS**

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo?! Se supone que no es rival para la Excalibur sama, ¿no? ¡¿No se supone que hay un montón de leyendas en el que la llaman la espada definitiva?! ¡Entonces… entonces tengo que usar esto también!

La espada emitió un aura que ocasionó un leve temblor al usar el poder de Destruction y Freed se preparó para atacar a Kiba.

—Sí. Mantenlo ahí.

Xenovia inesperadamente se volvió a entrometer, colocándose entre el rubio Gremory y el exorcista. Sostenía a Durandal con ambas manos y se preparaba para embestir a Excalibur

—¡No me vencerás esta vez, zorra! ¡Te mataré con Excalibur!

Freed gritó y movió sus ganas de matar a Xenovia.

**CRASH**

Sin dudar, Xenovia había estrellado a Durandal contra Excalibur, ocasionando una onda de choque poderosa. Los presentes se quedaron mirando incrédulos la Excalibur caerse a trozos en el suelo.

—Bastante más poderosa que Destruction o mi espada sacro demoníaca…—murmuró sorprendido Kiba

—Así que ahora es sólo una espada sagrada rota, ¿eh? Ni siquiera puede competir con mi Durandal—dijo Xenovia para luego hacer un suspiro mientras lo miraba aburrida.

**PAM**

David acababa de darle un coscorrón a la peli azul. Se había alejado de Ryu y parecía cabreado con la joven exorcista.

—¡¿Cómo cojones quieres que este a la misma altura cuando esa mierda de Excalibur fue malamente re forjada sin encima de todo estar completa por un abuelo imbécil con aires de grandeza?!—le gritó, sin controlarse y soltando todo en su español natal—¡¿Es que no piensas o qué?!

—Cierto…– susurró Xenovia un poco avergonzada, con lágrimas en los ojos y sobándose el golpe. A pesar de todo, le había entendido.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Es en serio? ¿Mi legendaria Excalibur chan está hecha pedazos? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¡Me cago en Dios y en la puta…!

**ZAS**

—¡!

Blessing, empuñada por David, atravesó sin titubeo el torso de Freed, hiriéndolo de gravedad y dejándolo al borde de la muerte. El albino cayó estruendosamente al suelo, medio inconsciente y medio muerto.

—¡Fantástico!—exclamó Kokabiel, extasiado, habiendo dejado su posición y acercándose lentamente hacia ellos, desplegando todas sus alas que lo calificaban como Cadre—¡Es increíble que puedan pelear luego de haber perdido a sus maestros!

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Rias.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡La verdad no les fue revelada a los más jóvenes! Entonces, se los diré: en la gran guerra no sólo los Antiguos Maous, ¡sino que también Dios murió! ¡Ni siquiera podían contarles esto a sus subordinados!

Tanto los demonios como Xenovia se encontraban en shock. Por parte de Issei, este no pareció demasiado alarmado y David se mantuvo en silencio.

—¡Mentira! ¡Eso es una mentira!—gritó Xenovia en estado de shock.

—La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no la provocamos. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si sus líderes, Dios y los Maous, estaban muertos. Incluso ese maldito de Azazel dijo que "no habrá una segunda guerra" después de perder a la mayoría de sus soldados en la guerra. ¡Es difícil soportarlo! ¡Realmente no puedo soportarlo! ¿Pero bajar las armas una vez que disparó? ¡Si no nos hubiéramos rendido, hubiéramos ganado! ¡Aun así él...! ¡¿Los ángeles caídos no tienen ningún valor, que sólo dependen de los humanos con Sacred Gears?! – Kokabiel estaba furioso.

—¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios ha muerto? Entonces el amor que nosotros recibíamos.

Kokabiel contestó las dudas de Xenovia con una sonrisa.

—Estás en lo correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de Dios y su protección divina. Dios está muerto. Miguel sin duda lo hace bien. Él está tomando el lugar de Dios y está a cargo de los ángeles y de los humanos. Bueno, el "sistema" utilizado por Dios sigue funcionando, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el exorcismo siguen funcionando. Pero si lo comparo con el tiempo en el que Dios estaba vivo, el número de creyentes disminuyó. Ese mocoso de las espadas fue capaz de crear la espada sagrada demoníaca porque el equilibrio entre Dios y Maous se rompió. En realidad, los poderes sagrados y demoníacos no se pueden combinar. Si los que gobiernan el poder de los poderes sagrados y demoníacos, Dios y los Maous, luego desaparecen; muchos fenómenos únicos ocurren.

—Joder. ¿Te vas a dejar ya con tanto rollo?—preguntó David con cara aburrida, ganándose la mirada de todos—, en serio, ¿cuál es el problema? Dios y los viejos Maous están muertos, ¿y qué? Que yo sepa el mundo gira. No tienen que ponerse así por enterarse ahora de su muerte. Ambos murieron hace mucho tiempo. Creo que ya lo captaron, ¿no? Miguel lo está haciendo bastante bien así que… ¡Dejaros de lamentos y mamonadas!

—¿Cómo sabes eso, mocoso? ¿Acaso no te importa?—preguntó enojado Kokabiel.

—A los Jeagers nos importa una mierda sus cosas. Los dioses y demás nos importan bien poco—contestó con indiferencia.

—Recuérdame tú nombre.

—Mi nombre es David Draconis, hijo de la Seiken portadora de Blessing, Lucia e hijo del dragón Draco.

Al decir ambos nombres, Kokabiel cayó en la cuenta.

—Hombre, ya te me hacías conocido. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Por fin, podré terminar aquello que deje a medio terminar hace tantos años.

—Lo mismo digo. Terminaré lo que mi padre dejó—luego observó a Blessing en sus manos—. Luego cumpliré con el deseo de mi madre.

—{No hay problema, David. Ahora, ¡acabemos con ese cuervo!}—alentó la espada, sacándole una media sonrisa al joven Draconis.

—Tú, Draconis—habló Ryu, captando su atención.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me gustaría ver el poder de Excalibur en su máximo esplendor, sé que te falta una pero creo que puedes hacer algo bueno con seis fragmentos—dijo, causando sorpresa en ambos bandos. Aunque Raynare fue la más sorprendida.

—¿¡Que mierda estas diciendo, Ryu!?—fueron sus palabras, deteniéndose en su intercambio de técnicas con Akeno.

—Técnicamente, Ray, nuestro trabajo está hecho. Reunimos los fragmentos que nos pidieron y ayudamos a reforjarla, lamentablemente fue un fracaso. Creo que dos fragmentos más y un buen portador pueden llegar a hacer algo bueno—respondió con simpleza.

—Tsk—la peli negra pareció meditarlo unos segundos, pero luego sonrió con diversión—. Creo que tienes razón.

—¿Es una especie de traición?—Kokabiel no parecía sorprendido y se mantenía con seriedad, cruzado de brazos.

—Ya veo…—meditó David, luego asintió—. No veo porque no—observó al caído—. Espérame un rato, ¿Sí?, cuando termine acabaré contigo.

—Vaya mierda…

David rápidamente creó un círculo mágico que liberó al instante una enorme cantidad de aura sagrada frente a él. Extendió a Blessing hacia el círculo, dejándola justo en el medio. Seis círculos más pequeños aparecieron alrededor del más grande y los fragmentos de la destruida Excalibur de Freed se dirigieron hacia allí. Mimic, Destruction y Rapidly de un lado y Nightmare del otro.

—¿Qué?—Xenovia, todavía algo aturdida, vio como Transparency se alejaba de ella por voluntad propia y se acercaba a las demás, posicionándose junto a Nightmare.

—Increíble…—murmuró Neo con la vista fija en el círculo mágico. Si conociera sobre la magia élfica, hubiera podido distinguir los símbolos que distinguían la magia de los elfos de las demás.

—¡Solo dame un minuto!

—Que fastidio—Kokabiel chasqueó los dedos y al instante cuatro perros de tres cabezas aparecieron de un círculo de teletransportación junto con una horda de minotauros que gruñeron con ferocidad—. Prueben esto.

—¡**ROAR**!

—¡Cerberus! ¡Gremorys, agrúpense!—ordenó Rias. Rápidamente creó una esfera llena de Poder de la Destrucción y la arrojó contra los hombres toro, derribando un par.

—¡**Getsuga Tenshou**!—el Peón lanzó un corte que creó una onda azul que arremetió contra uno de los perros de Hades. De igual forma Koneko, Akeno e Issei junto con Xenovia y Kiba atacaron indiscriminadamente a los seres mitológicos.

**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡ZAS! ¡PUM! ¡CRASH! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!**

Varios cayeron vencidos contra el suelo y algunos contra las edificaciones escolares. Los pocos que quedaron se vieron en un aprieto al ser atacados por un poderoso Dragon Shoot y una gran lanza de luz.

**¡BANG! ¡SWISH! ¡BANG! **

—Lo haces bien, Ray.

—Sí, es un ataque poderoso pero me cuesta mucha energía hacerlo. Aún me falta nivel para crear lanzas así de fuertes con facilidad—contestó con fastidio la mujer caída.

—¿Tregua?—preguntó Rias.

—Supongo—se encogió de hombros el Sekiryutei.

—¡Tontos, esperen!—el gruñido de Raynare alertó a ambos.

Issei, Xenovia y Kiba se habían lanzado sobre Kokabiel al ver como este creaba una lanza de luz para lanzarla sobre David, que parecía tener para un rato más.

—Veamos de qué están hechos.

Kokabiel se mantuvo inmóvil hasta verlos llegar frente a él. Esquivó moviéndose hacia un lado la hoja de Durandal, rápidamente recibió un corte horizontal de Kiba que al ver como lo esquivaba creó otra espada sagrada-demoniaca que sostuvo con su otra mano e intentó apuñalarlo pero Kokabiel la sostuvo sin dificultad entre sus dedos. Sin detenerse extendió sus alas para cubrir el puñetazo de Issei recubierto de llamas doradas.

—¿¡Que!?

—¡Mierda!

—¡Es rápido!

La sonrisa del Cadre se volvió siniestra.

—Y aún no vieron nada.

Con velocidad y elegancia, el caído le otorgó un rodillazo en el vientre a Xenovia, aturdiéndola. Kiba fue desarmado con relativa facilidad y recibió un puñetazo en el mentón, arrojándolo varios metros atrás. Issei fue el último en ser atacado, recibiendo varios cortes de las alas negras de Kokabiel que fueron importantes.

El trio cayó a unos metros delante del ángel caído y vieron como este creó una enorme y poderosa lanza de luz que estaba listo para arrojárselas.

—¡Que divertido! ¡Hace mucho que no asesinó a nadie sin razones!

**¡SWISH! ¡BANG!**

La arma de luz se dirigió hacia ellos, pero antes de que los alcanzara fue detenida por un rayo rojizo que fue disparado por Ryu, ambas técnicas colisionaron al tocarse, generando una poderosa ráfaga.

—Debo admitir, Ryu, siempre supe que me traicionarías—dijo con seriedad el caído, sus ojos fijos en su antiguo subordinado.

—No podías esperar otra cosa de mí. No soy un simple homúnculo creado para guardar el poder del Fénix, aunque terminé siendo el Sekiryutei, ya no estoy interesado en ser parte de tu guerra absurda.

—Sí, aunque no fue del todo malo. Descubrí que las Sacred Gear son elementos interesantes, veo por qué Azazel está interesado en esos artefactos.

—Espera, ¿Portador del poder del Fénix?—preguntó con cierta duda Issei. Se había puesto de pie y se sujetaba el antebrazo derecho.

—Sí, mocoso. No me esperaba que fueras el portador de Ddraig, por lo que fue una sorpresa que al momento de extraerte tu poder sacáramos la Boosted Gear, lamentablemente mis subordinados fueron atacados por el Hakuryuko antes de seguir con la extracción. Diría que tuviste suerte. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

—Yo fui creado para ser usado como arma de guerra para el ejército de Kokabiel—le comentó Ryu—. Nací con el único propósito de guardar en mi interior al Fénix, pero las cosas no salieron como planeaban y terminé con la Boosted Gear. No le servía como quería, pero me dejaron de su lado para incrementar su poder bélico.

—Pero, tú eres más fuerte que yo, ¿Por qué me quieren a mí? Eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrotarme con solo quererlo—respondió algo confundido el Hyodo.

Kokabiel fue quien intervino.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso es porque aún no despertaste ni una pequeña parte de tu poder! ¿Sabes lo que sería un ejército con el poder del Fénix? ¡Hubiésemos ganado sin perder a nadie!

Al ver la mirada atónita de Issei, Raynare suspiró con frustración.

—Se cree que hubo reencarnaciones anteriores a la tuya que eran capaces de otorgar inmortalidad momentánea a quien quisieran. Los poderes curativos del Fénix llegan a un nivel que nadie puede imaginar.

—Lo que usaste para curar a Irina, Ise—le comentó Rias.

Cuando la encontraron, malherida e inconsciente, Issei deseó poder ayudarla con todas sus fuerzas. Y en ese momento una lagrima dorada surgió de la palma de su mano para terminar cayendo sobre el rostro de su antigua mejor amiga, que se recuperó instantáneamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que eso es solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que puede hacer?

—{Podemos, chico}—corrigió el ser mitológico.

—Pero solo una vez que lo tenga en mi poder—murmuró Kokabiel.

**PAM CRASH SWISH**

Rápidamente Ryu arremetió contra el caído propinándole un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que lo alejó varios metros. Sin detenerse lo siguió para volver a atacarlo pero un rodillazo en el mentón ocasionó que esa zona de la armadura se rompiera; Ryu no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse porque una lanza de luz iba en su dirección, obligándole a moverse.

Ambos luchadores extendieron sus respectivas alas, de caído y dragón, y se lanzaron sobre el otro. Cuando Ryu quería golpear a Kokabiel, este lo esquivaba con agilidad y lo contraatacaba, aunque también fallaba en ofensiva.

**BANG**

Ryu creó una esfera de fuego que rápidamente arrojó sobre el caído, que creó una gran lanza de luz que usó para contrarrestar la técnica y causó que ambos ataques se neutralizaran. Sin perder tiempo desaparecieron de la vista de sus espectadores, que solo podían sentir el temblor que generaban al chocar sus puños contra el otro.

—¡¿Quién rayos son ellos?!—masculló Neo con escalofríos. Si seguían así, no creía que la barrera hecha por los del consejo de estudiantes resistiera demasiado.

—Intentar interferir sería prácticamente un suicidio. Además solo podríamos estorbar al Sekiryutei en su combate—comentó Xenovia, que al igual que el resto tenía la vista fija sobre el duelo, o eso intentaba.

—Bienvenidos a mi mundo—murmuró Raynare sonriendo ladinamente con los ojos cerrados y cruzada de brazos.

—¡Quédate quieto!—gruñó Kokabiel con una lanza de luz en cada mano e intentando darle a su objetivo que se movía con agilidad por los aires para esquivar las armas del Cadre.

—¡Solo un poco más!—avisó David sin despegar la vista de la Excalibur incompleta.

Ryu asintió al tiempo que esquivó otra lanza de luz, aunque para su sorpresa Kokabiel apareció frente a él. El caído le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago que causó que la armadura se resquebrajara en su zona afectada.

—¡No te distraigas!—advirtió con una sonrisa macabra Kokabiel, sin detenerse comenzó una lluvia de golpes sobre el poseedor de la Boosted Gear, causando cada vez más que su armadura se deteriorara.

—¡Lo tiene acorralado!—Rias masculló para luego girarse en dirección a David—¡¿Cuánto más te falta?!

David no respondió. En su lugar la luz que lo rodeaba desapareció, al igual que los círculos mágicos ahora solo había una espada que desprendía un aura sagrada muy poderosa, Xenovia al instante notó que estaba al nivel de Durandal.

—Incluso incompleta...es muy poderosa—murmuró por lo bajo, entre fascinada e incrédula.

**BANG**

Luego de terminar con sus golpes, Kokabiel creó una lanza de luz que alcanzó de lleno a Ryu, destruyendo su armadura y haciendo que se estrellara estruendosamente contra el suelo.

Raynare se acercó a él con rapidez adentrándose al pequeño cráter que había dejado y poniéndose de rodillas a su lado.

—Creí que mentías cuando dijiste que Kokabiel era más fuerte que tú—dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

—No estaba peleando en serio—gruñó mientras era ayudado por la mujer a levantarse—. Pero aun así sé que él tampoco lo hacía.

—¿Crees que ese chico lo detendrá?—preguntó la mujer caída. Tanto ella como Ryu ignoraban la mirada atónita de Issei al ver su apariencia.

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos—fue su seca respuesta. Ryu se apoyaba sobre ella, tomándose la zona donde el arma de luz del caído había hecho contacto con su cuerpo.

—¿Así que estás listo ya? ¿De verdad crees que una simple porquería como esa, que siquiera está completa puede ganarme, lagartija?—perdiendo el interés en el Sekiryutei, Kokabiel sonrió con diversión en dirección al miembro de los Jeagers.

—Puede que no esté en su punto máximo, pero sé que puedo vencerte con lo que tengo a mi alcance. ¡Prepárate, ahí voy!—y David se lanzó sobre su oponente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar review. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**ShadowTails98...FUERA**


	11. David vs Kokabiel

**No tengo disculpas por la ausencia, pero volví. Gracias por los reviews!**

—[Ddraig, Fénix, Albion, etc.]

—Diálogos.

—[Blessing, espadas sacras, etc]

_—"Pensamientos"._

—**Conversaciones telefónicas y demás.**

* * *

**Nota 1: A partir de ahora, no usaré sufijos japoneses salvo leves excepciones (sekiryutei, Hakuryuko, y alguno más).**

**Nota 2: Si tienen dudas con la apariencia de Nene, me basé en Murayama (una de las chicas de kendo que el trío de pervertidos espiaba) para casi todo.**

**La historia de Fénix puede ser algo complicada, por lo que la gran mayoría sobre ella la verán una vez que Issei comience a convivir con Ravel Phenex. Espero sepan comprender!**

**Otra vez, vuelvo a decirlo, el personaje David pertenece a erendir y su historia la pueden conocer en el fic "hermanos dragones" de su autoría. ¡Un saludo, amigo!**

**Ni Highschool DxD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco el personaje antes citado. Todos son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

—¡No te distraigas!—advirtió con una sonrisa macabra Kokabiel, sin detenerse comenzó una lluvia de golpes sobre el poseedor de la Boosted Gear, causando cada vez más que su armadura se deteriorara.

—¡Lo tiene acorralado!—Rias masculló para luego girarse en dirección a David—. ¡¿Cuánto más te falta?!

David no respondió. En su lugar la luz que lo rodeaba desapareció, al igual que los círculos mágicos ahora solo había una espada que desprendía un aura sagrada muy poderosa, Xenovia al instante notó que estaba al nivel de Durandal.

—Incluso incompleta...es muy poderosa. —murmuró por lo bajo, entre fascinada e incrédula.

**BANG**

Luego de terminar con sus golpes, Kokabiel creó una lanza de luz que alcanzó de lleno a Ryu, destruyendo su armadura y haciendo que se estrellara estruendosamente contra el suelo.

Raynare se acercó a él con rapidez adentrándose al pequeño cráter que había dejado y poniéndose de rodillas a su lado.

—Creí que mentías cuando dijiste que Kokabiel era más fuerte que tú. —dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

—No estaba peleando en serio—gruñó mientras era ayudado por la mujer a levantarse—. Pero aun así sé que él tampoco lo hacía.

—¿Crees que ese chico lo detendrá?

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos. —fue su seca respuesta. Ryu se apoyaba sobre ella, tomándose la zona donde el arma de luz del caído había hecho contacto con su cuerpo.

—¿Así que estás listo ya? ¿De verdad crees que una simple porquería como esa, que siquiera está completa puede ganarme, lagartija?—perdiendo el interés en el Sekiryutei, Kokabiel sonrió con diversión en dirección al miembro de los Jeagers.

—Puede que no esté en su punto máximo, pero sé que puedo vencerte con lo que tengo a mi alcance. ¡Prepárate, ahí voy!—y David se lanzó sobre su oponente.

**KACHIN**

El choque de Excalibur con las espadas de luz de Kokabiel fue impresionante, creando una gran onda de choque. El caído había cruzado sus espadas, sabiendo que se enfrentaba al poder casi completo de una de las espadas de sagradas. Usando su mano libre, David acumulo una gran bola de fuego.

—Chúpate esta. —susurró sonriente mientras golpeaba al caído en el pecho.

**PAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM**

La apariencia de David había cambiado, le salieron escamas en gran parte del cuerpo y garras en lugar de manos y pies, destrozando su calzado. Sus alas y dragontinas salieron en todo su esplendor. La Excalibur empezó a brillar y su fuego dragonslayer élfico lo rodeó.

Con fuerza, el caído salió disparado, siendo seguido por el dragón. Kokabiel recupero el equilibrio justo antes de que David pudiera darle una patada descendente.

**PAM**

Creando un escudo de luz, el caído fue capaz de soportar el golpe del dragón. Sin perder tiempo, uso el escudo para empujar al dragón y hacerlo perder el equilibrio, lo cual resulto.

—¡Kuh!

—¡Muérete pedazo de basura! —bramó Kokabiel atravesando a David con una larga lanza de luz, la cual atravesó su pecho.

Los demonios estaban consternados por lo que ocurrió, pero al instante, el empalado David, comenzó a disiparse, dando a entender que aquello que había golpeado Kokabiel había sido una ilusión.

—Excalibur Nightmare, la mar de útil al momento de usar ilusiones… ¿no lo crees cuervo de pacotilla? —apareciendo otras imágenes de David alrededor del caído.

—¿Así que piensas que este truco infantil puede contra mi bastardo de lagartija?

Creando un sinfín de espadas de luz a su alrededor disparo todas ellas en todos direcciones, atravesando todas y cada una de las copias de David, sin embargo el castaño no se vio por ningún lado.

—Mi padre era un dragón, mala copia de Michael Jackson.

**PAAAM**

Golpeando con su puño izquierdo, revestido en fuego, acertando contra el rostro del Cadre que se deformo por el dolor del golpe. Mirando bien, pudieron ver entonces un guantelete parecido al Boosted Gear de Ryu sobre su mano derecha, de color blanco con detalles dorados.

—Increíble—murmuró Xenovia—. Le está plantando cara a Kokabiel.

—Pero no le está ganando. No está a su nivel– comentó Kiba—. Pero su manejo de Excalibur es asombroso.

—Destruction en asistencia de Mimic. El control del hijo de Tannin incluso le ha permitido manejar a Rapidly. Tres fragmentos de Excalibur al mismo tiempo. Simplemente impresionante. —con tranquilidad Ryu analizaba la batalla de David con su nueva arma. No era la Excalibur completa, pero su poder era monstruoso.

David ahora retrocedía evitando el corte cruzado de un furioso y adolorido cadre.

—Sabandija miserable… ¡¿cómo te atreves?! ¡Inmundo dragón de pacotilla! —bramó mientras creaba cientos de espadas formando un gran círculo de estas rodeándolo y arrojándolas contra él como una lluvia de cuchillos, los cuales buscaban únicamente empalarlo.

**FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM**

Nuevamente David uso la habilidad ilusoria de Excalibur, creando varias copias de sí mismo, y yendo contra el herido caído. Al igual que la vez anterior Kokabiel destruyo a todas las copia, confundiendo a todos pues David no aparecía por ningún lado.

Sin embargo Ryu y Kokabiel podían seguirlo, de una u otra manera.

**KACHIN**

—No pienses que puedes golpearme una segunda vez usando el mismo método. —frenando el golpe de Excalibur con una lanza, Kokabiel detuvo el golpe descendente de David.

—No ha estado mal pero a ver si me puedes encontrar. —desapareciendo luego de retroceder un instante, David preparaba nuevamente su ataque, sin embargo no esperaba que Kokabiel se lanzara esta vez por el contraataque.

**KACHIN**

Moviéndose raudamente a su izquierda Kokabiel arremetió contra algo, y ahí ahora aparecía David con Excalibur convertida en un escudo circular, recibiendo de lleno el golpe de la lanza del caído.

—Aunque puedas hacerte invisible eso no desaparece tu intensión asesina muchacho… y ahora eso será tu perdición.

Nuevamente David se desvaneció, pero también lo hizo Kokabiel, desapareciendo y apareciendo por distintos lugares en todo el domo dentro de la barrera.

**KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN**

Incluso si David podía usar las habilidades de Excalibur, aún estaba lejos de poder usarlas a todo su potencial, y tanto Kokabiel como Ryu se percataron de aquello. Eso fue explotado por el caído, que ahora no le daba espacio a David para atacar, siendo obligado a defenderse del furioso ataque del caído.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa mierda de lagarto?! ¡¿Dónde se fue esa con fianza tuya que tenías hace un momento?! —bramó golpeando a David con una lanza de luz, y enviándolo contra el suelo.

**TROMP**

—Vamos sucia lagartija de segunda. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —bramó Kokabiel mientras tres lanzas más grandes aparecían sobre él, estas eran más poderosas y densas que todas las anteriores.

Viendo las intenciones de Kokabiel, Issei invoco la Phoenix Hand, hecho que fue visto por los demás.

—Issei no vengas. Se lo que estás pensando, así que no vengas. —levantándose entre la nube de polvo, en medio de un cráter, se encontraba David con leves heridas en su rostro y brazos—. No creas que esto ha terminado aún, yo aún puedo pelear, así que no pienses siquiera en intervenir.

El tono del castaño mayor era serio, e Issei lo sabía, así que guardo silencio y asintió.

—Gracias…compañero. —sonriéndole al ex Jeager, David solamente comenzó a levitar con sus alas hacia el cielo, hasta estar al mismo nivel que su enemigo—. Que la pelea continúe maldito bastardo.

Volando contra Kokabiel, quien lanzó las tres lanzas contra el sin contemplaciones ni piedad, con un corte ascendente de Excalibur, destruyó la primera, girando sobre su eje, trayendo de inmediato su espada, golpeó la segunda lanza con un corte lateral izquierdo, destruyéndola también.

—¡Caíste! —gritó Kokabiel apareciendo de repente enfrente David, atravesando a este, con la tercera lanza.

—No estés tan seguro, cuervo de quinta. —apareciendo justo al lado del caído, con una fina herida sangrante a su costado, y propinándole un fuerte golpe, con su puño libre envuelto en fuego dorado.

**PAM PAM**

Pero recibiendo en cambio una patada en el pecho, rompiéndole varias costillas en ese golpe, haciendo que ambos retrocedan, y se mirasen el estado de ambos no era de lo mejor para ambos, no importaba, pues quien lograse mantenerse hasta el final ganaría.

La batalla contra Kokabiel se estaba volviendo bastante dura. Al final decidió usar su As bajo la manga. El fuego de David empezó a cambiar de color a un tono dorado.

—Al final lo va a usar. —murmuró Issei.

—¿Qué va a usar? —le preguntó Rias.

—Todo su poder. Esto es algo que no se suele ver.

**[Fuego Sagrado Dorado Élfico]**

—¡Tú!—llamó Issei a Ryu, dejando para después las preguntas que lo rodeaban.

El Sekyriutei pareció entender sus intenciones.

**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Transfer]**

Ryu acumuló poder y lo envió a la barrera justo a tiempo. Nada más expulsar el fuego dorado, todo alrededor del castaño mayor se fundió. Incluso los escombros y las paredes que se mantenían en pie se fundieron. Los arboles ardieron al instante y el agua se evaporo por completo. Dentro de la barrera se podía sentir un calor asfixiante. Parecía estar dentro de un gran horno.

—¿Qué sucede? Siento como si estuviéramos en una caldera. —se quejó Neo, que comenzaba a respirar costosamente.

—Te puedo asegurar que si Ryu no hubiera reforzado la barrera, posiblemente estarías hecho carbón. Serias demonio a la parrilla. —explicó Issei.

—¿Este es todo su poder? —preguntó Rias, que se había desabotonado un par de botones por el calor —. Es algo increíble.

—Déjame que te explique un poco, Rias—Issei tomó la palabra–. El fuego que está usando David es un fuego antiguo de una raza poco conocida. Uno casi tan antiguo como la vida misma. Esa raza la usaba para luchar contra dragones malignos mucho más poderosos que los Dragones Celestiales. Es un fuego que no tiene rival. Ni siquiera el fuego de Tannin seria comparable. Un fuego que destruía cualquier cosa que se cruzara. Cuando consiga controlarlo por completo… no quiero saber de qué sería capaz. —la última frase la dijo con temor. Vali le había dado una idea de que tan fuerte podía llegar a ser.

—Y si es tan poderoso, ¿cómo es que puede usarlo?

—Si puede usarlo es por su condición de hibrido. Si fuera dragón 100% no podría usar ese fuego. Su parte humana se lo permite. El ser parte dragón y parte humano es lo que le permite usar ese poder. El ser parte dragón le da la resistencia y el poder para controlarlo. Si no fuera así tendría que ser obligatoriamente de aquella raza.

—… Ya veo. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—David y Vali me han guiado un poco.

Mientras Kokabiel miraba el fuego de David sin cambio alguno en su rostro.

—No pienses que por cambiar el color de tu fuego puedes actuar arrogante en mi contra, maldito bastardo.

Creando nuevamente tres lanzas igual de peligrosas que las anteriores las apunto en contra de David, quien ahora apuntaba desafiante su espada envuelta en fuego dorado contra el caído.

—Kokabiel, el día de hoy te hare pagar con creces el haberme arrebatado a mis padres, desgraciado. —atacando con una ola de fuego dorada salida de un corte en media luna de su espada.

Usando una de la lanzas, el cadre intento repeler el ataque, sin embargo el fuego dorado demostró estar por encima de la luz creada por el ángel caído, pues literalmente la luz se quemó, desvaneciéndose y avanzo si perder fuerza, siendo inmediatamente golpeada por las dos lanzas restantes, a causa de esto una explosión de considerable fuerza se sintió.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**

—¿Qué demonios es ese fuego, como puede ser más fuerte que mi luz?

—Lo dije antes, ¿verdad? el día de hoy, tomare venganza por mi padre y por mi madre. ¡Hoy te desplumare maldito cuervo!

Lanzándose como un meteoro dorado y Kokabiel por su parte impulsado por sus alas restantes fue contra David.

**FLAT**

**PRONW**

**CLANG**

**KACHIN**

**SWOOSH**

Choques de puños contra acero, choque de puños contra carne, el acero contra la luz, el fuego contra la luz. Del cielo llovía cristales de luz, chispas de acero y fuego dorado, mientras un dragón y un ángel caído luchaban por demostrar su poder sobre el otro.

—Nosotros… ni siquiera fuimos capaces de causarle un solo rasguño. —murmuró asombrada Rias.

—Tanto poder…. ¿es este el poder a disposición de los dragones? —se preguntó Akeno, fascinada.

—Incluso cuando todos luchamos…nuestra diferencia de poderes…—dijo Kiba, sintiéndose muy pequeño y débil por la muestra de poder de David.

—Ahora veo a donde querías llegar, Ryu.

El poseedor de la Boosted Gear asintió a las palabras de Raynare.

—Mientras luchaba con él, pude notar algo que nunca había sentido. Era como si mi cuerpo sufriera una descarga eléctrica cada vez que luchaba contra ese sujeto. Ahora sé la razón: es un dragon slayer.

Rías y todo su sequito seguían preguntándose cómo era posible para él pelear contra un caído de nivel Cadre de esa manera, cuando incluso ellos no pudieron siquiera hacer que se esforzara.

**FLAT**

**PRONW**

**CLANG**

**KACHIN**

**SWOOSH**

Mientras se preguntaban el porqué de su falta de poder, ambos enemigos continuaban con su feroz encuentro en el cielo, destrozando el cuerpo del contrario cada vez que el meteoro dorado y el meteoro negro se encontraban.

De repente se detuvieron de golpe el caído y el dragón. Se detuvieron en el cielo al golpearse el uno al otro. Kokabiel habiendo atravesando la defensa de David, y logrando apuñalar, su costado izquierdo, habiendo logrado atravesar con un poco de facilidad las duras escamas de David.

Mientras que con facilidad, la espada de David había logrado atravesar el hombro del caído y a la vez una de las alas derechas. Ambos habían golpeado al otro con una facilidad tremenda, pero para hacerlo tuvieron que valerse de su velocidad y fuerza.

—Increíble. Le está ganando. —murmuró Neo.

—Sí. Y con superioridad en cuanto a términos de poder—dijo Issei–. El único problema es la diferencia de experiencia. Kokabiel tiene más al ser más viejo.

—Kuh. Nada mal maldito mocoso.

—Esto solo acaba de comenzar…porque ahora… ¡este es tu fin maldito bastardo!

**WOOOOSH**

Un tornado en llamas envolvió a ambos. Un tornado que parecía zigzaguear con ambos adversarios dentro de este mientras ambos luchaban. Los sonidos de metal contra metal se escuchaban y lanzas de luz o bolas de fuego dorado salían de este, disparadas en todas direcciones.

—La pelea entre ellos se está haciendo más intensa, ¿es que acaso no conocen límites en sus poderes?

—La lucha se está alargando más de la cuenta. ¿Crees que él…?

Una preocupada Raynare se acercaba a Ryu, a diferencia del Sekiryutei que estaba totalmente tranquilo mirando el tornado de fuego dorado.

—Preocupado, no, el chico dragón ganara de eso no hay duda, pero más que eso…

Los sentidos dragón de Ryu estaban alerta a mas no poder, indicándole que algo peligroso se acercaba.

Raynare estaba confundida por la mirada que daba Ryu a sus alrededores, pero de igual manera continuó mirando el tornado de fuego, el cual de repente comenzaba a agitarse aún más, moviéndose como una serpiente.

Y de ella cortes hechos de luz salían de él, en todas direcciones, también lo hacían lanzas y espadas de luz. Y de repente el tornado de luz comenzaba a elevarse, y de él salió humeante el ángel caído con varios cortes en su cuerpo la ropa hecha jirones, empuñando dos lanzas de luz.

Mientras el tornado comenzaba entonces a tomar la forma de algo que nadie esperaba, nadie excepto Issei. La forma de un dragón occidental. Los ojos de Kokabiel se abrieron como platos, la forma era la forma dragón del padre de David.

—Si pensabas que era poderoso, Kokabiel no tienes ni la menor idea bastardo.

**GROAAAAAAAARG**

Rugiendo como un verdadero dragón en su verdadera forma, David cargo contra el caído, convirtiéndose entonces en un meteoro, un verdadero meteoro.

—¡Esto es por mi padre infeliz!

Desapareciendo y apareciendo de repente, aun envuelto en fuego dorado, mientras Kokabiel se retorció de dolor. ¿La razón? David había arrancado dos de las alas del Cadre con la espada.

—Kuh… ¡maldito seas dragón de pacotilla! —bramó furioso mientras más sangre salía de su espalda.

—Y ahora viene lo bueno, maldito bastardo.

Volviendo a dirigirse contra su enemigo, volviendo desaparecer y aparecer detrás del caído, propinándole un fuerte golpe con su espada convertida nuevamente en un guantelete de acero plateado.

Enviando al caído al cielo, en donde parecía haber podido haber recuperado por un instante el control de su cuerpo, magullado y lastimado.

—¡Esto es por mi madre!

Dos cortes precisos cercenaron dos alas más, causando que Kokabiel se retorciera de dolor, y al mismo tiempo estas, se convertían en cenizas al ser alcanzadas por el fuego dorado.

—Esto por la vida que me arrebataste aquella noche.

Deteniéndose en seco, mientras la espada se convertía en la punta de un taladro el cual golpeo sin piedad contra Kokabiel, causando que este se viera atacado por un tornado, el cual con afiladas hojas por toda su superficie, imbuidas en fuego dorada, cercenaban, quemaban y golpeaban a Kokabiel, y nuevamente había perdido dos pares de alas más.

—¡Arg! —gritó de dolor a más no poder, mientras su cuerpo magullado volaba por los aires, derramando sangre como si de lluvia se tratase.

—Y esto… esto es por todos aquellos a los que heriste en su desgraciada vida… ¡prueba la furia del dragón del fuego dorado!

Entonces David adopto su forma de verdadero dragón, asombrando a los demonios y Xenovia mientras se dirigía hacia Kokabiel, que solo estaba estático. El miedo lo había invadido.

Delante de él, las imágenes de Draco y Lucia, que parecían haber estado empujando a David hacia su victoria aparecieron.

El dragón fue contra Kokabiel y devorándolo en sus flamígeras fauces, hizo desaparecer momentáneamente al caído, para de inmediato una explosión se diese en el cielo, iluminando la barrera por completo.

Una verdadera tormenta de fuego había explotado en el cielo, y de él, caía humeante un adolorido y derrotado Kokabiel, crenado un cráter de mediano tamaño añadiendo así otro a los tantos que ya habían.

—Esto se terminó. —murmuró David descendiendo desde el cielo, volviendo a su forma humana.

Después de la dura batalla entre ambos contrincantes, Kokabiel se encontraba en un hondo cráter. Solo le quedaba un ala ya que las demás habían sido quemadas por el fuego dorado de David o arrancados por Excalibur. Tampoco tenía sus extremidades al haber sido cortadas y separadas por el fuego dorado y la incompleta espada. Tenía unas quemaduras de cuarto y quinto grado en gran parte de su cuerpo.

Por su parte, David tenía grandes cortes en el pecho y extremidades. Había perdido mucha sangre. También tenía quemaduras graves y leves debido a su propio fuego ya que no controlaba aun el Fuego Sagrado Dorado Élfico. El fuego dorado lo había salvado de haber perdido alguna parte de su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, había salido victorioso. Cuando estaban por celebrar la victoria, ambos dragones, David y Ryu, se pusieron tensos.

Entonces, ambos entrecerraron los ojos, mirando al cielo.

—Parece que ya ha llegado. —susurró Issei.

—Tan rápido volviste, ¿Eh? —pronunció con cansancio el castaño.

**CRASH**

Rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos cristalinos la barrera del techo se rompió con suma facilidad. Atravesando dicha barrera una figura que descendió con una velocidad endiablada, deteniéndose anormalmente, con suma elegancia, frente al grupo, unos metros en el cielo. Una armadura blanco absoluto, con dos poderosas alas de energía a cuatro escamas cada una y con múltiples gemas por toda la armadura.

—Debe haber reducido el poder de la barrera con el poder de Albion. —susurró Issei.

—El dragón desvaneciente. Dragón Blanco. El Némesis del Dragón Rojo. —murmuró Kokabiel con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—¡! —Xenovia y los ex ayudantes de Kokabiel se asombraron.

—Otra de las Longinus, Divine Dividing, y además en su estado de Balance Breaker. —murmuró Raynare mientras creaba dos espadas de luz.

Ryu estaba preparado para pelear, pero se percató de la serenidad que tenían David, Issei y Rias.

El Dragón Blanco descendió hasta colocarse al lado de Kokabiel. Los presentes pudieron notar como el aire pesado y caliente que había aparecido al momento de David despertar sus poderes, desapareció con su llegada, probablemente por el uso de algún tipo de magia. Al ver el estado del caído, desvió su vista a David.

—Impresionante. ¿Te divertiste?

—No sabes cuánto. Como un paseo por la playa.

El castaño mayor sonrió cansinamente, con alegría en sus ojos.

—Veo que ya juntaste casi todos los fragmentos. —luego de ver la Excalibur a un lado de David, miró a Kokabiel y le cogió la única ala que le quedaba.

—Anda. Me había dejado una—susurró divertido David, aunque volvió a ponerse serio—. Ahora solo falta Ruler.

El Hakuryuko negó. Arrojando frente al moreno una espada que desprendía una poderosa aura sagrada. Ninguno de los dos Jeagers mencionó algo sobre ello.

Vali Lucifer miraba condescendiente al derrotado Kokabiel.

—Esta es como las alas de los cuervos. Que color más repugnante. Las alas de Azazel son mucho más oscuras, como las eternas tinieblas—arrancándola como si nada, arrancando un aullido de dolor en el caído—. Ahora sin alas, ¿cómo planeas volar? Vivirás el resto de tu vida arrastrándote por el suelo.

Golpeando al caído en la cara se lo subió al hombro. Parecía no importarle su estado.

—También debería de llevarme a Freed. Puede tener información.

—[¿Me estas ignorando, Blanco?]

Los presentes observaron al guantelete carmesí brillar y hablar.

—[Veo que estas despierto, Rojo]

—[¿Me das unos minutos compañero?]

—Claro. Muy rara vez me pides algo. —respondió con desinterés Ryu.

—[Gracias. Extrañas circunstancias para encontrarnos de nuevo]

—[Es nuestro destino. Encontrarnos y pelear es inevitable]

—[Blanco, no veo en ti la hostilidad que solías tener]

—[Rojo, tu hostilidad es increíblemente baja también. Pensé que serías más rudo]

—[Parece que a ambos nos interesan otras cosas más que el pelear]

—[Estoy de acuerdo. Disfrutemos del momento. De tanto en tanto no está mal, ¿verdad?]

—[Para ser dos dragones y alardear de ser seres inteligentes, esta conversación da mucha pena]– comentó Fénix, haciéndose escuchar a través de Issei.

—[…]

—[…]

—[No sé ni porqué me molesto en hablarles]

—Tiene razón—habló Ryu–. Paso de matar al Blanco para continuar con su estúpida tradición. Tengo otros intereses actualmente.

El Sekiryutei observó con cierto interés a Issei Hyodo, que sostuvo con seriedad su mirada.

Vali se volvió hacia David, habiendo tomado entre sus manos a Freed.

—Debo llevarle estos dos a Azazel, nos vemos después. —avisó con seriedad.

—Bien. Luego me explicas como mierda te hiciste con Excalibur Ruler. Supongo que ningún jeque árabe te la obsequió en Dubai.

—…supongo. Pero no es la gran cosa.

Después de decir eso, salió igual que como entró. Quedándose el destrozado lugar en silencio, el castaño mayor fue el primero en hablar.

—Issei. ¿Me ayudas?

El Hyodo asintió y se acercó al Jeager, ayudándole a ponerse de pie usando su cuerpo de sostén. En la mano libre, David sostenía a Excalibur, siendo que Issei llevaba a Ruler.

—Cuando me dijiste que eras fuerte, no pensé que fuera para tanto. Es decir, si sabía que estabas en un nivel distinto al mío, pero sobrepasaste mis expectativas.

—Suele pasar—comentó desganado el Draconis, luego notó a la exorcista acercarse a ellos—. ¿Qué harás ahora…eh…Xenovia?

—No lo sé. Lo que me acabo de enterar es demasiado impactante como para asimilarlo con facilidad, no quiero imaginarme como se lo tomará Irina cuando se entere—giró su rostro para ver a Issei—. ¿Podrías decírselo tú? Creo que sería lo mejor.

—Está bien. Déjamelo a mí.

A no mucha distancia, los Gremory se recuperaban de la impresión y adoptaban una postura defensiva ante el par de antiguos siervos de Kokabiel. Ellos no parecieron darle demasiada importancia.

—¿Qué planean ahora?—como cabeza del grupo, Rias se aclaró la voz, ignorando el hecho de la similitud de aquel chico con Issei. Estaba preparada para atacarlos aun si sabía que no eran rivales para el dueño de la Boosted Gear.

Ryu solo se mantuvo observándolos con seriedad. No tenía el mínimo interés en atacarlos.

—Nada realmente, princesa Gremory—Issei, Xenovia y David se acercaron a los demonios, observando con seriedad a Ryu. Los ojos rojos de Ryu se detuvieron en Issei—. Me gustaría pasar tiempo de caridad con mi hermano Issei. O lo que sea que seamos.

Raynare se desencajó con su respuesta.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¿De qué mierda hablas, Ryu? ¿Pasar tiempo con Issei? Espero sea una broma…—vociferó la pelinegra.

—No. ¿Pareció una broma?—Ryu no pareció percatarse de la tensión de todos los presentes y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño anotador donde anotó un número y se acercó a Rias para dárselo—. Ya no somos sus enemigos, y quiero hablar sobre algunas cosas con Issei. Quizá ahora no se encuentre mentalmente preparado, pero cuando quiera hablar, dile que llame a ese número.

Y tras aparecer un círculo mágico a sus pies, el Sekiryutei y Raynare desaparecieron, siendo las últimas palabras que se escucharon quejas de la mujer hacia el moreno.

—¡Realmente estás mal de la cabeza…!

Issei se acercó a Rias, que le tendió el papel aun con cierto desconcierto.

—¿Qué es esto?—mirando el número.

—Dijo que lo llamaras cuando quieras hablar con él.

Issei miró con detenimiento el papel para luego guardárselo. Y en ese momento Sona Sitri junto con su sequito hicieron aparición acompañadas de Irina Shidou.

—¡Issei! ¡Xenovia! Que suerte que están bien. —la Shidou se acercó sonriente a ellos.

—Lo mismo digo, Irina.

—¿Qué sucedió? La barrera estuvo a punto de ser destruida varias veces, y alguien la penetró hace un momento. —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Issei Hyodo?—Xenovia lo nombró con la intención de que respondiera él.

—Es un amigo, se llevó a Kokabiel y a Freed lejos de aquí. —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Y Balba?

—Está muerto. Kiba Yuuto logró su venganza.

—¿Qué sucedió con las Excalibur?

—No es algo tan sencillo de explicar…pero en resumen ahora están en poder del Jeager David Draconis, y fusionadas en una sola. También acaba de aparecer la única Excalibur que faltaba.

—¿Ruler?—Xenovia asintió—. Vaya, sucedió mucho mientras no estaba.

—Irina…—llamó Issei, pensando cómo abordar el tema.

—¿Qué sucede, Issei?

—Hay algo que nos enteramos mientras peleábamos.

—¿Qué cosa?

Issei vaciló una milésima de segundos antes de responder, pero lo hizo.

—Dios está muerto. —su respuesta impactó tan o más en la joven castaña de lo que esperaba.

—No…imposible…—tartamudeó, aturdida y conmocionada.

Por otro lado, David, los Gremory y los Sitri terminaban de discutir todo lo que acababa de ocurrir en la Academia. Las hermanas menores de los Reyes Demonio parecían dar por terminada su tarea y se disponían a reparar todo el daño ocasionado.

—Entonces, ya no hay nada de lo que hablar. Dejaré que hagan lo que sea que vayan a ser y me iré de aquí. Hoy ha sido un día algo turbulento. —avisó David. La Excalibur de seis fragmentos y Ruler descansaban sobre su cintura.

—Está bien. Gracias por tu ayuda, David. —agradeció Rias Gremory. Sin duda que sin él, otro hubiese sido el final.

—No es nada. A fin de cuentas, también estaba metido en esto. —David no le dio demasiada importancia y se dispuso a largarse de allí.

—¡Irina!—el llamado de Issei hacia la eclesiástica llamó la atención de todos. La joven se había marchado del lugar luego de escuchar la noticia de que Elohim estaba muerto.

Xenovia puso una mano sobre el hombro del portador del Fénix, brindándole apoyo.

—Debes entenderla, Issei. Su fe es mucho más fuerte que la mía, no es tan sencillo para ella asimilar que Dios está muerto. Si es difícil para mí, imagínate como le afecta a ella.

—Que digas eso no evita que me preocupe por ella. Es mi amiga, a fin de cuentas.

—Vas hacer que me ponga celosa, Ise. —apareciendo a su lado, Rias Gremory lo abrazó efusivamente mientras sonreía. Estaba aliviada que tanto como él como sus siervos hayan salido con heridas mínimas de su pelea.

—¡Rias!

—¿Qué sucede, Neo?—sin soltar al Hyodo, la pelirroja miró a su Peón.

El joven azabache tenía en una especia de llave al Caballero Gremory, que parecía quejarse por la actitud de su amigo.

—¿No deberías castigarlo también?

Issei sonrió con diversión, comprendiendo el deseo de Neo.

—Yo también opino lo mismo.

—¿De verdad, Ise?—Rias lo observó con diversión.

—No hablan en serio, ¿Verdad?—comentó nerviosamente Kiba.

—Los hombres Gremory han hablado. Dos contra uno. —rio la pelirroja.

Issei frunció el ceño, notando con sorpresa que no le importaba ser parte de los Gremory. Más bien, le agradaba que Rias lo incluya.

* * *

**Hogar de los Jeagers, horas después.**

David era curado de todo el cansancio y dolor que sentía con ayuda de los poderes de Nene. Ella mantenía sus manos sobre la espalda del Draconis, que se encontraba sentado sobre una silla.

Vali los observaba con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared y de brazos cruzados.

El trio de Jeagers acababa de terminar de informarse sobre lo que le había pasado a cada uno los últimos días, siendo lo más importante lo ocurrido con David y las Excalibur, y lo de Vali en Dubai.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?—preguntó desde su posición el usuario de Albion.

—Sí. Cumplí con el deseo de mi padre y ya tengo en mi poder todas las Excalibur. Ya solo me falta forjar a Ruler con la incompleta y podré cumplir el de mi madre. Hablando de eso, ¿Y Ruler? ¿Cómo te hiciste con ella?

—Nada importante. La Facción de Lilith me atacó de improviso, aproveché sus distracciones para arrebatarles a Ruler. —David alzó las cejas. Definitivamente la definición de "importante" era diferente para él de lo que lo era para Vali. Igual no quiso hondar demasiado en eso, David sabía que Vali tenía sus motivos para haber abandonado la Brigada del Caos.

—¿Y Azazel?

Vali se encogió de hombros.

—Se contactó conmigo después de eso. Quería que detuviera a Kokabiel, pero tal parece que no te hizo falta de mí intervención para detenerlo. —el albino sonrió con burla.

—Ese idiota. —gruñó entre dientes. David no le veía la razón por la cual el líder del Grigori haría tal cosa.

—Kokabiel ya no es un problema, por lo que me dijo Azazel, estará encerrado en Cocito por un tiempo.

—Mientras ustedes la pasaban tan bien, yo solo me limité a aburrirme aquí. Ya está, David. —luego del mohín, Nene palmeó la espalda del Draconis, alejándose de él.

—Gracias, Nene. Ahora estoy como nuevo. —agradeció, poniéndose su camisa.

—Lo siento, Nene. Sé que te disgustó estar así, por lo que he decidido algo.

La castaña preció olvidarse de su enojo y miró a su amigo con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó, esperanzada.

—Iremos a Zúrich. Tengo algo que hacer allá y no me vendría mal un poco de compañía—la chica gritó de emoción—. Ve por tus cosas, no planeo quedarme poco tiempo.

Nene, como una niña pequeña, salió disparada de la habitación dejando a los dos hombres Jeagers solos. Vali suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Y qué harás?

—No lo sé. Sinceramente me sorprendió sentir la presencia del Sekiryutei cuando llegué a territorio de los Gremory, creo que por ahora veré que hace Issei con respecto a él. Por cierto, ¿Algo que puedas decirme del Sekiryutei?

David se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

—Su nombre es Ryu Hyodo, o al menos así se hace llamar, es una especie de homúnculo creado a partir de Issei, por lo que es obvio que sean casi iguales. Un ángel caído con tres pares de alas lo acompaña, no sé qué tipo de relación tendrá con ella. Y probablemente lo que más te interesa, ha despertado el Balance Breaker y parece dominarlo bastante bien, al nivel de un demonio de clase alta diría yo. Tal vez pueda lidiar con algunos de clase suprema.

—Aún le falta.

—Sí, no todos nacen con tus habilidades, Vali—David se puso de pie, quedando a la altura del Hakuryuko—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer.

Vali Lucifer no objetó nada, solo dejó que su amigo se marchara y se mantuvo en silencio luego de la partida de este.

—[¿Preocupado?]

—Sabes que no.

—[No pensé que vacilarías al pelear contra mi rival, Vali]

—Eso no me importa. No es el problema.

—[El hecho de que sea igual a tu amigo es lo que incómoda, ¿verdad?]

Vali no respondió, por lo que Albion tomó aquello como un sí. Issei era un Jeager, y si bien Vali Lucifer aparentaba indiferencia ante todos, los Jeagers eran sus amigos, incluso si luego se iban del equipo. Que aquel sujeto sea igual al Hyodo, e incluso técnicamente eran la misma persona, se lo ponían difícil.

—¡Nene lista para irse, señor!—con un saludo militar, la joven Kurosaki se apareció en la habitación. Cargaba una pequeña mochila en la espalda y parecía más animada que hace rato.

Vali se permitió una media sonrisa.

—Bien, en ese caso, ya vámonos. —revolviendo el pelo de la chica, Vali salió de la mansión Jeager junto con ella.

Una vez en la puerta, el albino la miró de reojo.

—¿Cómo está el poder del Fénix dentro de ti?

—Bien. No me siento mal ni nada parecido, es como si no lo tuviera dentro.

—Entonces vamos a entrenarlo.

—¿De verdad puedo hacer eso?—su voz es oyó cohibida.

—Sí. En el caso de que te molestara o no puedas aguantarlo, no podrías hacerlo. Pero como no hay ningún inconveniente, podemos intentarlo.

—¿Podré ser tan fuerte como tú? Es decir, ¿escupir fuego y tener una armadura bonita como la tuya?—acotó, haciendo exagerados movimientos con los brazos.

—No te pases.

* * *

**Academia Kuoh, Club de Ocultismo, al día siguiente.**

Luego de haber restaurado todo lo destruido en la pelea contra Kokabiel, las clases pudieron empezar con normalidad al día siguiente para todos los alumnos. Los Gremory asistieron a sus respectivas clases para luego reunirse en el Club.

Estaban todos presentes, incluso Issei se encontraba allí.

Con una nueva integrante.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—vociferó Neo al ver a Xenovia frente a ellos con la vestimenta de la Academia.

—Ella es la nueva miembro del equipo, Xenovia, Caballero. —presentó Rias, sentada en su escritorio.

Issei solo se limitó a alzar las cejas.

—¿Te convertiste en demonio?

Como respuesta a la pregunta del Hyodo, la ex santa desplegó sus alas demoniacas.

—Le pedí desesperadamente a Rias que dejara que me una. —volvió a esconderlas.

—¿Desesperadamente?…

—Un Caballero, ¿Eh?—Issei sonrió socarronamente, se giró para ver a su posible futura prometida—. Supongo que es muy ventajoso tener a un poseedor de Durandal.

Rias asintió.

—Con ella y Yuuto ahora tenemos a dos poderosos espadachines. —comentó con entusiasmo.

Neo alzó una mano, dudoso.

—¿Y yo?

—Dijo poderosos. —aclarándose la voz, Issei se carcajeó luego de hablar. Golpeó amistosamente la espalda del pelinegro al verlo gruñir.

—Es una mierda…—susurró con aire deprimido el Hyuga.

—A partir de hoy voy a ser estudiante de segundo año de esta academia—el tono de voz inusualmente juvenil en la peliazul hizo saltar en su lugar a Neo Hyuga, que no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba detrás de él—. ¡Seamos amigos, Neo!

—¿Por qué hablas así?—preguntó Neo luego de recomponerse del susto—. Esa voz no se ajusta a tu expresión.

—Traté de imitar a Irina…pero es más difícil de hacerlo de lo que creía. —pensativa, Xenovia se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—De todas formas, ¿no crees que fuiste muy drástica con tu decisión?—Neo la observaba con una expresión de duda; no creía que pueda ser una decisión tan sencilla el cambiar de bando tan violentamente. En especial si se trataba del cielo al infierno.

—Ahora que sé que Dios está muerto, mi vida se encuentra algo caótica. Aunque por otro lado, los demonios anteriormente eran mis enemigos; tengo mis dudas sobre servir a uno de ellos—tapo su rostro con la mano para luego juntar sus manos—… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Por favor, dímelo!

Como era de esperarse, una punzada de dolor invadió la cabeza de la peliazul, que se tomó la zona con un gemido. Neo sonrió con diversión.

—Ahora que eres un demonio te sucederá eso. Lo mismo le sucedió a Asia…

—¿Qué pasó con Irina?—tornándose serio, Issei se unió a la conversación del par de demonios. Estos se concentraron en él.

—No se lo tomó muy bien. Sabes que es más creyente que yo, por lo que el daño que pudo llegar a causarle no puede medirse con facilidad. De todas formas, ahora se encuentra rumbo al cuartel de inteligencia—Xenovia pareció preocupada por su compañera—. Solo espero que no le suceda nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Xenovia?

—Issei, ahora que me enteré de algo que no debía enterarme soy una espinilla para la Iglesia, por lo que soy una hereje. Solo espero que Irina use la cabeza y no admita que también lo sabe. —suspiró con pesadez.

Asia se aclaró la voz para tomar la palabra.

—Es por eso que me convertí en demonio. —dijo con cierta timidez.

Xenovia se acercó a la rubia sentada en el sofá.

—Debo disculparme contigo, Asia Argento—la monja pareció ser tomada desprevenida—. Dios está muerto: la compasión y la salvación de la que te hablé no existe. ¡Lo siento! Puedes pegarme si eso te hace sentir mejor. No podría olvidar como me miraron luego de que se los dijera, como si fuera alguien diferente…puedo imaginar que te sentiste de la misma manera.

La joven portadora de Durandal hizo una reverencia ante la Argento, que se apenó al verle hacer tal cosa. Asia sonrió.

—Puede que sea un demonio, pero aquí conocí a muchas personas importantes que considero mi familia. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Neo, Kiba, Issei. Soy realmente feliz.

Xenovia pareció sorprenderse con su reacción, pero se recuperó obsequiándole una sonrisa.

—Entiendo. ¿Puedo pedirte algo, entonces?

—¿A mí?

—¿Podrías enseñarme la escuela algún día?

Y recibiendo la respuesta positiva de Asia, el par de cristianas dejó en el pasado sus posibles diferencias y se le dio la bienvenida a la nueva integrante. Ella se mostró interesada en estrechar su relación con todos los demás siervos e incluso con Issei.

—¿Algo te preocupa?—le preguntó Rias al castaño una vez los demás se fueron de la habitación, dejando solos al par.

—Irina. No sé si estaba bien que se lo dijera, quizá hubiese sido mejor que se lo ocultara. —respondió, ignorando como la pelirroja se sentaba a su lado en aquel sillón.

—No creo que haya estado bien mentirle tan poco, en todo caso, Issei, creo hiciste lo correcto. Irina sabrá que hacer.

—Supongo—Issei la miró, clavando sus ojos sobre los verdes de ella—. Ella fue mi primera amiga, ¿sabes?

—Sí. Le tienes mucho estima, ¿no?—el joven asintió. Rias recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad—. Me estoy poniendo celosa.

Issei rio con fuerza.

—No hay motivos para que lo hagas—sus manos se entrelazaron y los jóvenes se volvieron a mirar intensamente—. No me gusta de esa manera.

—¿Alguien lo hace?—la pelirroja comenzó a acercar su rostro. No iba a retroceder, estaba decidida.

—Sí. —el Hyodo no se movía, pero no se resistía al avance. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar atento a otra cosa que no fuera el otro.

—Y…esa persona… ¿Está en este cuarto?—sus narices se tocaban, pero Rias se detuvo en ese momento.

—Sí. —y sin vacilar, Issei juntó sus labios con los de la hermana de Lucifer.

Los dos estudiantes se besaban con pasión y rudeza, entrelazando sus lenguas con ansias de explorar más del otro. Sus manos se movían nerviosas, las de ella sobre el pecho del chico, y las de él sobre la espalda de ella.

—Issei…

—Rias…

A penas separaron sus rostros para mirarse y sonreírse de manera cómplice, volviendo a besarse con la misma intensidad que antes. El calor comenzaba a sofocarlos, pero antes de que las manos de Issei pudieran llegar a subir por los muslos de la pelirroja, la puerta del Club de Ocultismo se abrió de par en par. Neo Hyuga y Akeno Himejima entraron con sonrisas picaras en sus rostros.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero que estaban haciendo estos dos. —comentó con su habitual tono coqueto la Reina Gremory.

—Nos vamos un segundo, e Issei ataca salvajemente a nuestra Presidenta. ¿Es que no tienes modales, Issei?—Neo parecía realmente entretenido por verlos así. Rias se encontraba roja de vergüenza y el Fénix del mismo color que ella, pero de ira.

—¡Akeno!—conmocionada, Rias se puso de pie y se alejó lo más posible del Hyodo. Tocaba sus mejillas, notándolas hervir.

—¡Neo!—gruñó el moreno, mirándolo amenazadoramente. Iba a matar al Peón de Rias en cualquier momento.

—No se preocupen por nosotros, no nos molesta mirarlos. Pueden continuar. —Akeno le obsequió una sonrisa burlona a su amiga y ama.

—Tranquilo, tigre—Neo uso sus manos para separar a Issei de él—. Guarda tus fuerzas para esta noche.

—¡Neo!—haciendo un mohín, muy en vano Rias intentó recriminarle. Si bien era muy provocativa con Issei cuando estaban solos, era diferente si pasaba algo similar en público.

**PAM**

Issei no lo aguantó y golpeó a Neo, ocasionándole un considerable moretón para dolor de este. Aunque no lo aparentaran, todos estaban alegres con la situación que se desarrollaba. Rias e Issei acababan de darse su primer beso, y Akeno y Neo estaban felices de que eso ocurriera. Su Presidenta parecía estar feliz al lado de ese chico y ellos lo preferían mil veces antes que a Raiser Phenex.

Todo parecía mejorar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega. El próximo capítulo será la limpieza de la piscina y la reunión de las tres facciones, por lo que no será largo, creo.**

**Un agradecimiento especial para erendir, que fue el creador de la pelea entre David y Kokabiel.**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Saludos!**

**ShadowTails98…FUERA!**


End file.
